


MAMACITA

by diamondelf193



Series: SFFU (Suju FanFic Universe) [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Mamacita (Super Junior Music Video), Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondelf193/pseuds/diamondelf193
Summary: Heroes and love come from the most unexpected places. The gambler of the streets, became the hero of the city, while a newcomer must decide to either run or join the ranks. How far is one willing to go for their love? Their decisions, after all, make their dark pasts start being revealed.This story is a part of the SFFU





	1. Prologue

MAMACITA:  
Prologue:

"All right, newcomers. This crown is the heart of this entire tour. It belongs to an important heir of one of the wealthiest families of the century. Rumors claim he was a member of a secret society of some sort, but there is no evidence that this rumor is true. Onward, we see the town saloon, a quite popular place to sit and drink with everyone. The said secret society, unfortunately we have no name for them yet, apparently captured the owner of this saloon because he was believed to be the most wanted criminal of that decade. With that said, this is the barber shop. It's not much, but it does hold one small story.  
"The owner of the shop wrote a very important letter to his lover, and that it's still hidden somewhere inside, still unread to this day. No one knows what the letter said, that is if the letter was ever written. The story as to why it was never opened, is because the owner's lover died before he could give it to her. Unfortunately, there's no record of the girl...So there's no death. All the names that were connected to this secret group always reach a dead end. There is no proof that any of them ever existed. We even have a newspaper on display that says the town sheriff was the one who arrested the saloon owner and his accomplices, not this secret group or whatever the rumor is. In short, the letter, the group, are just a myth."  
The girl continued to show the group around.   
"All we know is that the owner of the saloon was a wanted man who was hiding out in the town, and the sheriff eventually found the evidence to arrest him. There was also a legendary bounty hunter who assisted in the capture, but he vanished immediately afterward. No one knows why and we might never know."  
"If I may, Oh MinJi, may I ask when did these incidences occur?" A young man in the group caught her eye.  
"Almost 3 years ago." MinJi answered him, a slight smile on her face. "Three years and still no one knows. If this group did exist and were determined to wipe themselves away, then we might never know."  
"No. We definitely will not."


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh MinJi enters a new town in search of a legendary bounty hunter. Kim Heechul sets a plan into action.

The train was close to its destination, at least she guessed. She frankly had no idea that the travel time to the next town would take so long. She, went by the name of MinJi. Oh MinJi. For an entire year MinJi had been traveling from town to town in search of a certain someone. Everyone in the town before this one said that he was already gone and was headed for the next one. That was over a week ago, she hoped she wasn't too late again. Something clicked in her mind when the train came to an official stop. She will find him this time, she will. She just knew this town will be the place where all of her questions will finally be answered. She just knew it.  
MinJi grabbed her single bag and exited the train, her eyes immediately scanning around for any sign of him. Nope, there was no one she saw who fit the description just yet. She will have to do what she always does when she first comes to a new town. Ask around and see where they will possibly lead her next.  
As MinJi walked, she passed by some of the citizens who were on an afternoon stroll with their friends or significant other. To her left, she saw the town jail. She didn't take much interest in it until an inmate ran up to the metal bars, making her jump. The inmate reached his hand out, trying to get MinJi's attention.  
"Hey, hey you!" The inmate called out to her, making her stop in her tracks. "Please, you're a kind citizen, right? Can I ask an important favor of you?"  
"No, I'm not breaking you out of jail if that's what you're thinking." MinJi replied, rolling her eyes at him.  
"No, I'm not asking you to do that. Although I wouldn't mind if you did something so generous." The prisoner charmingly smiled. "Can you please find Missy and ask her if she's still faithful to me? She's blonde and beautiful, so can you please ask her? I don't want her fooling around with other men while I'm still stuck in here."  
"Sure. I'll, I'll ask her." MinJi replied, not wanting to talk to him anymore.  
"Really?" The prisoner got excited. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm Leeteuk, it's a pleasure to meet you!"  
"Oh MinJi." MinJi said, but declined to shake his hand when he held it out to her.  
MinJi left without another word to Leeteuk. She had more important things to do than find a prisoner's girlfriend. Her eyes found the saloon across the street, thinking of it as the perfect place to start. Everyone goes into the saloon, someone might've seen the person she was looking for, or maybe he was in there at that very moment. It was a possibility for sure. There were definitely a lot of people when she entered, very crowded like a party. She immediately went and sat at the bar, next to a girl with long black hair who was having a drink. The bartender should know something, how could he not?  
"What can I get you?" The bartender asked her as he dried a glass with a towel.  
"Oh just, regular beer." MinJi said as she settled in her seat.  
"Leenah, beer." The bartender called to the girl standing behind him.  
"Right away, Heechul." Leenah responded, grabbing a beer mug.  
"Hey, I was wondering," MinJi tried getting Heechul's attention, "Have we met before? You're familiar."  
"Can't say we have." Heechul answered, patting Leenah's butt casually. "We've been living here for over a year now. I'm guessing you're new here, am I right?"  
"Yes! I knew you were a newcomer the moment you entered!" The girl with the black hair smiled big. "I'm Kim SoonYee, it's nice to meet you."  
"Well, I'm not staying forever." MinJi admitted when Leenah set the beer down in front of her. "I'm just looking for a bounty hunter. Do you know where I can find him?"  
"I didn't know we had bounty hunters around here." SoonYee pouted curiously.  
"You should ask Cho Kyuhyun." Leenah pointed across the room.  
"Sure, because gamblers know everything, right?" Heechul mumbled sarcastically.  
Leenah rolled her eyes and pointed more accurately for MinJi. "Do you see that guy playing cards over there? Go ask him, he might know."  
"Thank you!" MinJi immediately stood and ran over to go speak to this, Kyuhyun.  
"Okay now. If you win this one, then you get to kiss me." Kyuhyun tapped a girl's nose. "If you lose, I win the ten dollars you're hiding in your dress. Deal?"  
"Okay." The girl giggled, obviously swooning over him. She could care less if he took all her money, considering how good looking he was.  
Kyuhyun put three cards on the table, and starting shuffling them around to mix them up.  
"Where is the queen, Veronica?" Kyuhyun teased as he shuffled the cards. "Where is she?"  
Veronica pointed to the one in the middle once he stopped shuffling. It ended up being a ten of clubs instead of the wanted queen of hearts.  
"I'm so sorry, you didn't win this time." He was obviously not sorry. "Come on, ten dollars. Cough it up."  
Veronica reached into her corset and pulled out her money, upset that she lost once again.  
"Don't be sad, you'll have a shot next game." Kyuhyun patted her shoulder, then leaned in closer to her. "Maybe I'll treat you and let you kiss me for just this once."  
Veronica's mood perked up at his words. She wasted no more time and immediately kissed him. MinJi felt awkward when she approached them. This guy was going to help her? It didn't seem likely.  
"Excuse me?" MinJi stood across the table from him. He didn't seem to be listening. "Excuse me? Kyuhyun?"  
"Yes?" Kyuhyun immediately broke the kiss at the sound of his name.  
"Hi, I'm Oh MinJi. I'm not from around here." MinJi awkwardly waved to him, even though he was right back to focusing on his cards. "Them, over there? Heechul and Leenah? They told me that you could tell me where the bounty hunter is?"  
"Are you asking me or telling me?" Kyuhyun glanced up at her.  
"I'm telling you?" MinJi groaned at herself when she realized she was saying everything like a question. "So, you know where I can find him...Right?"  
"No."  
MinJi immediately became annoyed. Was he seriously being difficult? "Well if you see him, can you tell me?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because why should I?" He smirked, "Right?"  
"Please, I'm begging you." MinJi tried to control her growing annoyance for this man. "It's important that I find him."  
"I like when a girl begs for me." Kyuhyun licked his lips as he looked up at her. "I haven't seen him around for a couple of days. If you find him, let me know. Because I need to discuss an important offer with him."  
"Well I have an offer for him too." MinJi rested her hands on the table.  
"Well who says yours is more important?" Kyuhyun put down his cards and leaned in closer to her.  
"Because mine is actually serious." MinJi leaned in closer as well.  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Kyuhyun?" Another guy interrupted them. He was sitting next to Kyuhyun. He was petite but handsome, and wore glasses with a long white jacket. "Can you make Jennifer leave me alone?"  
Jennifer, another saloon girl, was all over him. It was obviously making the poor guy uncomfortable. MinJi saw that he was trying to stare at someone from across the room and Jennifer was nothing but a distraction.  
"Okay girls, why don't you scoot, okay?" Kyuhyun shooed them off, making them sigh. "Now now girls. It's just that my friend here is preoccupied and we'll just have to do this hangout some other time. Okay? Okay. Now scoot."  
"Bye, Ryeowookie." Jennifer waved to him. Ryeowook didn't care. He rested his chin in his hand and continued staring at who he thought was the most beautiful girl in town.  
"Seriously, Ryeowook? No matter how hard I try you're still not giving up on her?" Kyuhyun scolded him. "Fine. Just do that forever. Just stare at her until you die."  
MinJi turned to see who Ryeowook was staring at. He was clearly staring at the girl sitting across the room who had long golden blonde hair and was incredibly beautiful. MinJi immediately shot over to her thinking she was the one Leeteuk, the prisoner, was talking about. After all, there was no one with blonde hair here.  
"Excuse me," MinJi waved to get her attention, "Are you Missy?"  
"I feel like I should be offended by that question." The girl replied, making a confused expression appear on MinJi's face. "You did just confuse me for the town whore after all."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." MinJi looked at her feet. "I'm new here and I was supposed to ask this girl Missy a question for this guy-"  
"Leeteuk wanted you to ask Missy if she is still faithful to him?" The girl softened her tone.  
"How did you know-"  
"He asks everybody." The girl immediately answered. "Don't worry about it."  
"So, who are you anyway?" MinJi asked, looking away from her feet and at the girl.  
"Kim Sungah." She smiled a little. Her smile was very pretty.  
"Well, Kim Sungah," MinJi leaned in so she could whisper something to her, "That Ryeowook over there seems to really admire you. Maybe you should talk to him?"  
"Really?" Sungah's eyes sparkled at her words.  
"Of course. Just looked at the way he's staring at you." MinJi gestured to the staring Ryeowook. "Haven't you two ever spoken before?"  
"No. Never had a chance to." Sungah's smiled faded. This clearly was not a new thing with them.  
"Well, I think he'll be happy if you said something to him."  
MinJi went back to the bar to chug down her beer in five seconds flat, which did impress Kyuhyun from across the room. She took her leave after that, deciding she should look somewhere else.  
"Well he was no help." MinJi again thought of that sleaze Kyuhyun. She was definitely not going to associate with him ever again. She did notice that he was staring a little too intently when she was talking to Sungah, as if he was ready to leap in and attack if something went bad. As if she were like his property. What was his problem? Ryeowook stared, but only focused on Sungah. His stare filled with nothing but admiration and love, so it seemed. Were those two guys really friends? She smacked her head to get herself to focus on her task. Find the bounty hunter. She decided to try the jail. The Sheriff should know of the bounty hunter's whereabouts.  
"Hello?" MinJi knocked on the door to the Sheriff's office. "Sheriff?"  
"Come in!" She heard from the other side of the door. "I'm Sheriff Siwon, how can I help you?"  
"I was just wondering if you know where I can find a certain bounty hunter?" MinJi asked, walking in. "You know. Handsome, blue hair, long brown jacket with a belt?"  
"Oh, him?" Sheriff Siwon caught on. "He comes and goes. He mainly stays by the crossroads and doesn't bother anyone. He keeps to himself and only comes when I have a job for him, or when he's doing tracking of his own. He's always, I guess you can say, in and out of the shadows? He said he never stays in one town for too long. I think it's obvious he's quite the loner. Like a lone wolf."  
Interrupting the Sheriff, the door to his office was suddenly slammed open.  
"Sheriff!" A guy pranced in happily, holding a nice looking pistol in his hand. He handed it to Siwon as if giving a gift. The guy had black and red hair, and wore a black apron. "I finished the repairs. Should work like new now! It mainly needed a cleaning, seemed like you haven't had that done in a while!"  
"Thanks, Shindong!" Sheriff Siwon took his repaired gun happily.  
"Oh, hi there." Shindong waved to MinJi. "I'm Shindong, town blacksmith. You new here?"  
"Yeah." MinJi answered. "I'm Oh MinJi. If I may, has a bounty hunter ever visited your shop? Surely even guys like him need repairs or something once in a while."  
"No, and I have no interest in him." Shindong replied. "He's a recluse, doesn't talk to anybody around here. If you ask me, he's weird and just might be a little crazy. Just might. But that's none of my business, right?"  
"I guess not."  
"Exactly. Well, I'm gonna go. Remember to check back in a month, Sheriff!"  
MinJi waited until Shindong was gone to ask her next question.  
"Do you happen to know where the bank is?" MinJi asked. "Now that I'm in the right town, I might be here a while."  
"It's right down the street." Siwon gestured to the door. "Just ask where to find Sungmin. He'll be there. Okay?"  
"Okay. Thank you."  
She did find the bank quite easily since there was a big sign for it. The polite and quite handsome young man with dark hair and glasses helped her with putting her remaining money into the bank.  
"You're Sungmin, aren't you?" MinJi smiled at the nice guy, who blushed a little.  
"Yeah." Sungmin smiled. "It's nice to meet you, welcome to our town."  
"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too."  
"If you could just sign here, please?" Sungmin handed her a pen. She gladly took it and signed her name on the bottom of the document. "Thank you. So, what brings you here, Oh MinJi?"  
"I've just been on the road looking for this bounty hunter. I heard talk that he's got a good trail now so he might be here a while."  
"Ah, that bounty hunter." Sungmin grabbed a key from inside one of the drawers. He turned and used it to open one of the small safes on the wall behind the counter. He put MinJi's money into the safe and locked it again. "He was big news over in the capital a few years ago."  
"You're from the capital?" MinJi looked to him in surprise, "What's a big guy from the capital doing in a small place like this?"  
"Oh no, I'm not a big guy." Sungmin shook his head and waved his hands. "Perhaps my family was a long time ago, but that was indeed a long time ago. I'm the only one left of my family. I found the bigger cities to be much too crowded for my taste."  
"I see." MinJi's gaze left Sungmin and wandered around the room. She spotted a door between two sections of the small safes, the color blending with the wall to camouflage. "What's in there?"  
"Oh, nothing you would be interested in." Sungmin looked out the window and sighed in annoyance. "Oh not again. I told him to stop practicing in fron of my building to impress women. It's annoying."  
MinJi looked out the window to see a young man with blonde hair waving around some sort of red sheet. "Do you want me to tell him to go somewhere else?" MinJi asked him.  
"By all means, go ahead." Sungmin gestured for her to go. "He never listens."  
MinJi exited the bank and approached the young man, who was showing off his moves to another blonde girl who was absolutely swooning.  
"Oh, Eunhyukie! You're so amazing!" The girl flipped her platinum hair.  
"Eunhyuk?" MinJi said out loud. "Eunhyuk, hi. I'm Oh MinJi. Sungmin asked me to tell you to not practice outside his building anymore."  
"He just doesn't understand Hyukie's talent!" The girl gripped Eunhyuk's bicep, then looked into the bank window. "But honestly, if I could right now I would demand him to be inside me."  
"Missy!" Eunhyuk whined. "I'm literally standing right here! You're even touching me!"  
"Missy? Missy! You're Missy?" MinJi looked at her, and Missy glared back.  
"Yeah, what is it to you?" Missy asked her.  
"I just wanted to tell you that Leeteuk is thinking about you, and he wants to know if you're still faithful to him." MinJi then glanced at Eunhyuk. "Which I'm guessing you're not."  
"Teukie is a criminal. He doesn't care about me enough to even stop his reckless behavior!" Missy rested her head on Eunhyuk's shoulder. "But Eunhyukie cares. Right, honey?"  
"Of course I do." Eunhyuk gave her a long kiss, making MinJi uncomfortable.  
"Eunhyuk?" MinJi interrupted them. "Did you ever see a bounty hunter around here?"  
"Only once earlier this week." Eunhyuk answered. "He's so mysterious, and handsome!"  
"Eunhyuk!" MinJi heard another voice. A pretty girl with red velvet hair approached with papers to give him. "Here's your list of show times for next month. I did the next month too, since you can never be too prepared, right?"  
"Thanks, Victoria." Eunhyuk didn't sound so thankful. He was too focused on Missy to even care or think about what Victoria was saying.  
"You know, I was on that typewriter for two days straight trying to make that schedule for you." Victoria tried but failed to get Eunhyuk's attention and gratitude. "And you don't care, do you?"  
"I care, Victoria. I care. Of course I care." Eunhyuk didn't even look at her, just Missy who was hardly worthy of his time and attention.  
"What is the schedule for?" MinJi asked, hoping it would make Victoria feel more appreciated.  
"He's a bull fighting champion." Victoria answered. "I help manage all the shows, but he doesn't care."  
"I'm sure he does really appreciate everything you do for him."  
"Yeah sure. The only way he'll appreciate it will be when I'm not around to do it for him anymore."  
"I guess I should go then." MinJi bowed politely to her. "It was nice meeting you."  
MinJi turned to walk back down the street to find a hotel to check in to. Soon enough she bumped into a large, warm, and muscular figure in a dark suit.  
"So we meet again." Kyuhyun smirked, making her cringe as she backed away from him. "I was just looking for you."  
"What do you want?" MinJi crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Oh I just wanted to tell you that I really do know where your precious bounty hunter is." He laughed. She couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. "But, I'm not telling you."  
"And why not?"  
"Because it's more fun that way. You see here, I'll tell you. If, you place a bet on the cards." Kyuhyun pulled out his deck of cards. "If you win at least one round, I'll be happy to tell you. If not, then that sucks for you."  
"What, you're not gonna make my punishment to kiss you or something?" MinJi scoffed. "I'm surprised."  
"Why would I do that?" He laughed, stepping closer. "Kissing me is never a punishment."  
"And the degree of how vain you are makes me want to gag."  
"Just place a bet on the cards already." He insisted, getting impatient.  
"No, because I'll lose. You'll make sure of that because you're a hustler."  
"Nonsense. Now play." Kyuhyun waved the deck in her face.  
"Okay fine, I'll take the bet." MinJi unfolded her arms.  
"Perfect, follow me." Kyuhyun took her to the table outside the saloon, making her sit across from him. "I promise I'll play fair and square."  
"Somehow I doubt that." MinJi mumbled to herself.  
"Find the queen. Got it?" Kyuhyun took three cards from the deck and began shuffling them around. "Where is the queen, MinJi? Where is she?"  
"Right there." MinJi pointed to the one on his right once he stopped shuffling.  
"So close, but so far." Kyuhyun tssked. He began shuffling the cards again. Once he stopped, MinJi pointed to the one on his left, getting it wrong again.  
"That's two! You have one more shot. Allow me to make it interesting." Kyuhyun winked. The third time, he switched two of the cards out and began shuffling them much faster and in all different directions, which made it even more difficult for her to spot the right card. "Where is the queen, MinJi? Where is she?"  
"You did that on purpose." MinJi pointed at him then the card. "You set this whole thing up just to humiliate me."  
"You're smart." Kyuhyun pointed his finger, winking at her again.  
"You're such a sleazy scumbag." MinJi stood to leave. "And a hustler."  
"I have no problem agreeing with that."  
"Yeah. There probably wasn't even a single queen in that last round to begin with."   
Once MinJi was gone, he sighed and flipped the cards over. On the table lied three cards, each one of them queens.  
__  
Back in the saloon, Ryeowook sat at the bar, his nerves obviously on edge.  
"One more shot." Ryeowook told Heechul. He still didn't feel calm enough. Heechul poured another shot of whiskey into the glass.  
"Do you feel better now? Are your nerves finally calm enough?" Heechul laughed a little. "You're this nervous about talking to a girl?"  
"It's not just any girl, Heechul." Ryeowook drank the shot quickly. "It's Kim Sungah. You weren't here for what happened between us. "  
"Ryeowook, you're just trying to say hi to her for Christ's sake." Heechul poured him another shot. "Now if you were nervous about something else then I'd be happy to give you some advice on that. You just got to be rough, but gentle. Touch her in all the right places. She's a fine artifact that you don't want to damage when you devour her."  
"Kim Heechul!" Leenah smacked his arm. "Don't say things like that to him!"  
"Okay, fine." Heechul became more serious. "Just grow a pair and go talk to her, maybe ask to buy her a drink."  
"Sungah doesn't drink." Ryeowook informed him.  
"And I find it creepy that you know that." Heechul took the shot glass from him. "Just go say hi, it's not like it's hard. Just watch. Hi, Leenah."  
"Hi, Heechul." Leenah responded, not really paying attention anymore.  
"See? It's easy." Heechul smiled.  
"Well of course it's easy for you, you guys are married!" Ryeowook felt like having another shot, but Heechul refused. He couldn't find the words to explain his feelings for her. He also couldn't explain to Heechul what he's been through with her and because of her. It was all too confusing and complicated. But that was all the more reason to talk to her right now, right? "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it!"  
"Yes, you go do it." Heechul cheered him on in more of a sarcastic way, knowing he was going to chicken out. "Show her that you're a man and not a frightened little kitten."  
"I'm gonna do it! Watch me!" Ryeowook stood and slowly approached Sungah.  
Sungah noticed him and made eye contact, which scared him. He froze when he opened his mouth and no words came out. Sungah watched as Ryeowook stood there with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open at her. Panicking, he ran outside without a word. He couldn't stand to be in that stuffy atmosphere any longer. As soon as he ran out, he slammed right into someone. That someone was Kyuhyun.  
"Hey, buddy!" Kyuhyun patted Ryeowook's shoulder. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"Oh! Just, just...Nowhere." Ryeowook mumbled nervously.  
"Oh good! Sit down." Kyuhyun sat with Ryeowook at the same table he sat with MinJi. "I want to talk to you."  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" Ryeowook nervously asked.  
"Ryeowook, you're my friend." Kyuhyun folded his hands together on the table, his tone getting serious. "I want to make you an offer."  
__  
At the bar, Heechul made sure no one was watching. He grabbed Leenah and took her in the back room, locking the door.  
"I'm putting the plan in action tomorrow. I'm not waiting any longer, I can't." Heechul told her.  
"Why tomorrow?" Leenah asked.  
"Because Kyuhyun told Shindong who told me that Sungmin will be moving his crown into the bank tomorrow." Heechul insisted. "If I don't get Leeteuk out by tomorrow I'm screwed!"  
"Do whatever you need to do." Was all Leenah replied with, not too happy about it.  
"There's something you have to do for me. You have to do exactly as I say." Heechul showed her a key. "I need you to get this key to Leeteuk tomorrow. You understand?"  
"No, Heechul. I can't." Leenah lowered her voice. "You promised that you wouldn't involve me in these affairs of yours."  
"I'm not involving you, sweetheart. It's just a favor. You have to do this for me, Leenah. It's for our own well-being." Heechul insisted, gently taking her hand in his. "Remember what we talked about? It's so we can be happy. So we can live peacefully again."  
A moment passed before Leenah took the key from him. "Okay."  
"That's my girl." Heechul smirked, pulling her closer. "I'm proud of you. Should I perhaps, reward you?"  
"Stop it." Leenah giggled at how cute he could be.  
"I love you." He sang into her neck, kissing it and making his way up to her lips while playing with the strings on her corset. "Now why don't we forget about everything for a while, and you can tell me how to get this damn stupid corset off."


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk escapes from prison, making a fool out of Sheriff Siwon. MinJi begins to see the town holds many more secrets.

Sungmin made sure he was absolutely careful when taking the crown out of his home. The chest he was going to keep it locked in was waiting in his deposit office, which was right across from the saloon. He swore to protect it with his life, and so he shall.   
"That's a neat crown you got there." MinJi said as she entered his office, making him jump a little.   
"Thank you." Sungmin smiled in return, placing it on his desk so he could get the chest from the closet. "It belongs in my family. So I'm keeping it safe by locking it up in my bank for the time being."  
"What's so valuable about it? You know, besides it being solid gold?"  
"Sorry, I can't really share that with you." Sungmin kept his polite smile as he set down the locked chest on his desk. "Now where is that key?"  
"I didn't know you could be so secretive." MinJi teased jokingly.   
"Oh believe me, everyone is secretive around here one way or another."  
"But you can't explain to me why because it's, let me guess, a secret?"  
"Yeah, sorry." Sungmin sounded sincere at first, then was immediately back to searching for the key. He even felt his pockets and looked in drawers to see if he had misplaced it. "Where is that key?"  
She guessed it was best to leave him be at the moment.  
__  
Ryeowook was alone, just casually brushing hair off one of the chairs that he recently used. It was quiet, but he was used to that by now. Sungah took notice and took the opportunity to finally talk to him. She opened the door to his shop and entered, which he didn't seem to notice because his back was turned to her. He finally turned around when the door shut, which made him jump in surprise.  
"Oh, it's just you." Ryeowook tried relaxing himself.  
"Who were you expecting?" Sungah smiled at how cute he was when he was nervous. "Not a girl, right?"  
"What? No! No, I wasn't-um-" Ryeowook felt his mind trying to put a bunch of thoughts together at one time. "I was expecting anything. I mean anyone! I wasn't expecting...Anyone..."  
Sungah giggled, making Ryeowook blush fifty shades of red. "You didn't come back yesterday."  
"I didn't come back where?"  
"To the saloon." Sungah answered, slowly making her way towards him. "You just ran out. You didn't say a word to me, remember?"  
Ryeowook couldn't help but feel guilty, and like a big idiot. "I'm sorry. I have no excuse."  
"It's not a big deal. When has it ever been? We're finally talking now, aren't we?" She tried relaxing him. "Just don't let it happen again. I don't like when you run away from me."  
Ryeowook swallowed the big lump in his throat at her words. He didn't know what to say back. His entire body froze when she ended up standing next to him. He stared at her lovingly when she looked at herself in the mirror and played with her beautiful hair. He had never seen someone more beautiful than her.  
"This looks so terrible." Sungah thought out loud. "Don't you think so?"  
"I think you're perfect..." Ryeowook muttered, not able to keep it to himself. He just hoped she didn't hear him.  
"What?" She turned and looked at him, which made him immediately avert his eyes to the floor.  
"Nothing. Just...Nothing." His voice trailed off, feeling embarrassed.  
"Ryeowookie?" Sungah put a gentle hand on his cheek so he would look at her. She took her other hand and stroked her hair with it. "Would you mind?"  
"Oh, not at all." He quickly gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of him. He waited until she was seated before asking his next question. "How short do you want it?"  
Sungah gestured to the bottom of her shoulder. "Here."  
Heechul was right. Talking to Kim Sungah wasn't so hard after all. He only wished he could've been brave enough sooner.  
__  
"Hey, sweetheart love of my life." Heechul put his arm around Leenah as she served someone a drink. "Siwon is outside, and he looks bored. Why don't you go invite him in for a drink?"  
Leenah knew it was his signal for her to go get the key to Leeteuk. She was only doing it because she loved him, and he was right. This was something they had to do.  
"Right away Heechul." Leenah replied in which he kissed her lips as a reward.  
Leenah left the bar and walked to the saloon doors. Before leaving, she looked back at Heechul, who raised his eyebrows at her, trying to silently tell her to hurry up. Holding the key tight in her hand, she left the saloon and made her way to the jail with the most convincing smile she could muster.  
"Good afternoon, Sheriff Siwon." Leenah greeted him.  
"Hi, Leenah." Siwon greeted back. "What brings you here?"  
"My husband wants to know if you want to sit and have a drink since you seem so bored being here alone." Leenah put her hand behind her as she put her back up against Leeteuk's cell. Leeteuk noticed the key and waited for her to make the next move.  
"I wouldn't lean up against that." Siwon went and gently grabbed Leenah's shoulder to pull her away from the bars. Lucky for her, she had already dropped the key into the cell, and Siwon didn't notice. "He can get pretty feisty."  
"Good to know, thank you." Leenah tried her best to act like everything was normal. "Did you know that my husband considers you his best friend?"  
"Oh really? Me too. He's a great man." Siwon smiled. While they walked back to the saloon, Leenah quickly looked back at Leeteuk and pointed to the ground where the key was. He immediately took his chance and picked it up.   
The two entered the saloon, and Heechul quickly wiped the smirk off his face, knowing he had to keep his cool.  
"Hey, buddy." Heechul casually greeted, shaking his hand. "You want to share a drink?"  
"I might not have enough money on me right now."  
"That's okay." Heechul patted his back. "This one's on me."  
Heechul went back to Leenah, who was back doing her job, so he could her another quick kiss of gratitude and ask for a bottle of whiskey along with two shot glasses.  
"You did good." He whispered into her ear.  
Leeteuk picked up the key, quickly unlocking his cell door. He was out! While trying to think of what direction he should go in, he saw Kyuhyun spot him.   
"Don't run, calm down." Kyuhyun said as he made his way closer. Leeteuk didn't feel like he should take his chances. Kyuhyun laughed a little. "Come on, if you run away I'll shoot you so just come over here. I don't bite."  
"What do you want?" Leeteuk froze while Kyuhyun came closer.  
"I'm obviously here to help you." Kyuhyun grabbed his arm. "You can't stay here out in the open all day. So come with me."  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Leeteuk asked, following him anyway.   
"I guess you'll have to wait to find out."  
MinJi thought about hiding when she saw Kyuhyun again. Except this time, he seemed occupied with someone else. Wasn't that Leeteuk? The prisoner? What was that guy doing out of jail, and what was Kyuhyun doing with him? Deciding to follow them and see what they were up to, she saw Kyuhyun bring Leeteuk down the street to what appeared to be Kyuhyun's home.   
"Just stay here until the boss man gives further instructions." Kyuhyun opened the door and Leeteuk ran inside. "You understand? Stay. Put."  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it." MinJi heard Leeteuk say before Kyuhyun slammed the door shut and locked it with his key.  
"Okay, Oh MinJi. You can stop hiding now." Kyuhyun called out. "I know you followed me! Come on out."  
MinJi knew she was busted, so she slowly emerged from her hiding spot which was behind another house. She wasn't scared of him, she wasn't scared of anything anymore. So she wasn't going to hesitate when it came to taunting him.  
"Whatever this is, whatever you're doing, you're not gonna get away with it." MinJi confronted him.  
"With you in the way? No, of course not." Kyuhyun said sarcastically. "You know too much though. I guess I'll have to kill you now."  
"That's a sick joke." MinJi took a step back. "I'll turn you in right now!"  
"Go ahead." He stepped closer. "I'm not scared of you. And to be honest, you don't really know anything. So don't stress out over things you don't understand."  
"I think I know enough."   
"No." Kyuhyun came closer and looked directly into her eyes. She had never seen him this serious before. "You don't."  
She turned and ran, surprised that he wasn't chasing after her. She was going to tell the Sheriff, she was going tell him everything she had seen. That Kyuhyun was not going to get away with whatever he was planning. Sheriff Siwon was already back at the jail. He kicked the open cell door, clearly upset and angry.   
"I just don't understand!" He kicked the cell door again. "I don't know how I could've been so foolish!"  
"Sheriff Siwon?" MinJi slowly approached him. "It was Kyuhyun. He's in on it."  
"Not now, please." Siwon sat on the ground, burying his face in his hands.  
"What do you mean, not now? I'm trying to tell you that Kyuhyun is on whatever this is!" MinJi insisted. "He probably planned this whole thing!"  
"I said not now! Just please, leave me in peace so I can get my thoughts in order."  
"Sheriff, if you would just listen then-"  
"Please! Just go. I don't want hear any of this right now." Sheriff Siwon tried to keep calm. It wasn't working too well. "And please don't falsely accuse Kyuhyun. He is a good man."  
"What?" MinJi would rather believe aliens were attacking then believe Cho Kyuhyun was a good man. "I saw him with my own eyes. I'm not falsely accusing him."  
"Please leave me be."  
She had no choice but to accept that he wasn't going to listen to her no matter she said. She would have to take matters into her own hands, and spy on Kyuhyun to get the proof herself. She was going to find out what he was up to. The moment MinJi spotted him, she dove underneath Sungmin's deposit carriage so he couldn't see her. She peaked and saw him heading towards Shindong's blacksmith shop. Why did he need to talk to him?  
"Hey there. I saw that Leeteuk is out of his little cage now." Shindong set down his hammer. "Don't worry, after the plan goes through, I'll take the liberty of hiding him."  
"I want to meet up with the boss." Kyuhyun wasted no time with his request. "I want more knowledge on this plan of his. Take me to him."  
"I can't do that." Shindong declined. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't know if he can fully trust you yet, and I must say that I agree with him."   
"Okay, well how's this?" Kyuhyun quickly pulled a gun from inside his jacket and pointed it to Shindong's head. "How about, you take me to the boss or I will see if my trigger finger is still intact?"  
Shindong put his hands up in surrender while MinJi's breath caught in her throat.  
"Okay, okay. Calm down." Shindong gave in. "I'll take you to him."  
"Thank you." Kyuhyun replied, but still kept pointing his gun while Shindong led him to the meeting area.  
Once they were at a good distance, MinJi crawled out from underneath the carriage and followed them, making sure this time neither of them saw her. Shindong brought him behind the saloon, where there was another door. Shindong unlocked it and they went inside, which meant MinJi couldn't follow them any further.   
She went back around to the front, to see Heechul and Leenah at the bar. Some sort of secret knock was given, which Leenah heard because she put her ear to the door. It was the door that led to a back room, which was where Shindong and Kyuhyun were right in that moment. Leenah tapped Heechul's shoulder and gestured to the door in which he immediately thanked her and opened it, going inside. Once the door was shut, MinJi waited until Leenah wasn't looking so she could sneak up to the door herself. The door shielded her from the men on the other side. All she could do now, was listen.  
"I don't like doing meetings in the middle of the day." Heechul put his thumb to his lip, as if trying to think.  
"I know, boss. But, he insisted." Shindong gestured to Kyuhyun, who had already put his gun away before Heechul entered.   
"It's nice to finally have a formal meeting with you, boss." Kyuhyun slightly bowed to him. "I couldn't help but have a feeling it was you."  
Heechul smirked a little. "I would say it's nice to meet you as well, but I'd rather say I'm worried."  
"Worried?"  
"Well, I don't personally know you too well, yet I know what you're capable of."  
"Fair enough." Kyuhyun wiped his grin away. "I came because I want a full understanding of what's going to happen today."  
"Very well." Heechul complied. "It's very simple, also harmless. Sungmin is putting that artifact into the bank today, and I need you guys to assist Leetuek when he steals it. Simple."  
"You know why this whole thing is unappealing to me? Do you know?" Kyuhyun smirked as he stepped closer to him. "It's because it's so as you say, simple and harmless. So clean and safe. Stop teasing. Come on, who do I have to kill to make this work?"  
"Whoa, calm down, cowboy. No one is killing anyone." Heechul chuckled at how bold he was. "I don't need anyone to die. I'm through with that stuff."  
Kyuhyun laughed evilly, following his voice lowering a few octaves. "Do I have to remind you of what kind of man I am?"  
"I know very well what kind of man you are." Heechul replied, his voice dropping as well while they got in each other's faces. "Unless Chinese enter the town, you won't have to kill anyone. As of this moment, it's not needed."  
"But, boss." Shindong spoke up. "What if that bounty hunter gets in the way?"  
"What's he gonna get in the way of? He's hardly ever here! Don't concern yourself in the lights of some useless recluse of a bounty hunter." Heechul scoffed.  
"This isn't like you at all." Kyuhyun laughed a little. "Not wanting to kill anyone? Especially a bounty hunter? Tell me, did you really do all the things the stories say you did?"  
That's when Heechul's expression really darkened. He didn't hesitate to look Kyuhyun directly in the eyes. "Yes, I did. But as I said before, I'm through with that now. I could ask you the same thing. Did you Cho Kyuhyun, really do all the things the stories say you did?"  
Kyuhyun grinned evilly and didn't look away from him. "I did. Do you want to see the proof of it on my body?"  
"No." Heechul smirked, finally looking away from him. "Both of you, be ready."  
"Heechul, boss sir?" Shindong spoke up. "If we succeed, I still get my share of money, right?"  
Heechul's smirk turned into an evil grin. "Of course."  
MinJi couldn't believe anything she just heard. It left her in a shock wanting to know more so she could understand. She was frightened, yet intrigued at the same time.   
"What are you doing?" MinJi heard a familiar voice behind her, making her heart stop. She was caught. MinJi turned to see no other than Kim Sungah. "Answer me. What are doing by this door?"  
"I-I'm not doing anything." MinJi nervously lied.   
"Step away from the door." Sungah ordered her. Who was she to give her orders?  
"Why?" MinJi asked, only for Sungah to pull a gun on her.  
"Move away from the door." Sungah's tone became more stern.   
"No, Sungah. You can't possibly be in on all of this." MinJi said in disbelief. What about Ryeowook? What would happen to him if he found out about this? Why all these secrets?  
"It's none of your concern." Sungah replied. "Now leave and don't come back for the rest of the day."  
MinJi wanted to laugh. "I don't take orders from you."  
"I don't care, but in a few moments that door is going to open and I don't think you want to be caught eavesdropping, right?" Sungah tilted her head to the side a little.   
It was a moment before MinJi replied. "Fine."  
MinJi ducked her head down as she left the saloon. Sungah watched until MinJi was fully out of sight. She then looked to her left to see Leenah who had witnessed their conversation.   
Sungah tossed Leenah a small bag of gold coins. "You saw nothing."  
Leenah nodded her head, and Sungah left the saloon just as Heechul emerged from the back room.  
"Everything is going according to plan so far, my love." Heechul wrapped an arm around Leenah's waist. "We'll be a true family soon. I promise."


	4. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungmin is under attack. MinJi makes an offer to the bounty hunter.

Siwon just sat by the jail feeling sorry for himself, since he couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment. The word got around town fast. Sheriff Siwon left his post and a thief was able to get out of jail. Missy called him names as she passed by, following whispers from the saloon girls, Veronia and Jennifer. It couldn't possibly get any worse. He decided to drink his problems away at the bar since he had nothing better to do anyway. It wasn't like he had a most wanted criminal in jail to watch over, right?  
"Hey, Sheriff!" Heechul happily shook his friend's hand. He couldn't help it, he was in a great mood. "What can I do for you?"  
"Just give me the strongest bottle you have." Siwon sat at the bar with Heechul next to him.  
"You sure? What's bothering you?" Heechul knew exactly what was bother him but decided not to say it. He then told Leenah to give them their strongest whiskey.   
"Please? I'm humiliated, a laughing stalk, and I just want to forget how much of a failure I am before I leave town for good."  
"Wow, you're not even drunk yet and you're already saying nonsense." Heechul got the shot glasses and poured drinks for the both of them. "You're not gonna leave town, and you're not a failure. Now kick back and relax because I'm drinking with you."  
"You're the only person I've seen today that hasn't laughed at or whispered about me." Siwon took the shot glass. "You're such a good friend."  
"Cheers, my friend." Heechul clinked his shot glass with Siwon and they drank.  
Heechul knew he couldn't drink too much. He had to stay on high alert for what was about to come next.  
__  
Everything was normal for that afternoon. The sun was still shining, Eunhyuk was once again busy showing off, Shindong was working (waiting for Sungmin), and Kyuhyun was playing a "fair" game of poker with Ryeowook outside the saloon.  
"So Ryeowook," Kyuhyun spoke up. "It's been a whole day. A whole day of you thinking. Are you going to accept my offer?"  
Ryeowook became stiff at his words. He had thought constantly about it. He still didn't have an answer for him. "I don't know. I'm just not sure if I'm capable of doing it. I mean, do I really seem like the type to be involved?"  
"That's exactly what makes you perfect. You blend in, which is the whole point." Kyuhyun replied, then immediately lowered his voice. "As a matter of fact, I actually have a job for you right now."  
"What is it?" Ryeowook lowered his voice as well.  
"Leeteuk, the prisoner, he's been hiding out at my place all morning."  
"What!" Ryeowook raised his voice, but Kyuhyun quickly shushed him. "Why?"  
"Leeteuk is out because he has his own job to do. That's where you come in. He's going to rob Sungmin in a short while, and I need you to not interfere. After it's over, I'll tell you what to do from there." Kyuhyun ordered him. "Understood?"  
Ryeowook fidgeted in his seat. "Yeah."  
"So, how do you tell that one apart from all the others?" MinJi pointed to the watermelon the fruit shop owner, Kangin, was holding.  
"Oh, well one time while I was carrying her, I bumped into a wall while I was drunk. Marcy has a small mark on her now. I feel terrible every day because of it. Right there, see?" Kangin pointed to the scratch mark on the watermelon.  
"Marcy?" MinJi couldn't believe he actually named it, but it was still funny.  
"Yes! I would marry Marcy if I could."  
"Good for you."  
"Seriously. I would seriously marry her if I could. I love her."  
"And again I will say, good for you."  
"Here, why don't you have this? On the house." Kangin handed her an apple. "It's fresh."  
"Thank you so much." MinJi took the apple.  
"It's no problem. Please don't hesitate to come back." Kangin smiled sweetly as he waved to her.  
"Finally! I finally found that key!" Sungmin cheered to himself in his deposit office. He pranced to outside to the deposit carriage that contained the empty chest and used the key to unlock it. He rushed back inside his office to gently grab the crown off his desk and bring it to the now open chest. He carefully placed it inside and locked it with the key, then placed said key into his jacket pocket.  
Shindong stopped working and glanced over at Kyuhyun, giving him a nod. Leeteuk peeked out from his hiding place, which was behind Ryeowook's barber shop, and gave Shindong a nod, waiting for his signal. Shindong casually approached Sungmin with his hammer at the ready.  
"Hey, Sungmin." Shindong patted his back. "Have you taken a look at the wheels on this thing lately? They really need fixing, and I know you don't want any valuables in there to get damaged."  
"Really? You think so?" Sungmin looked puzzled. "What's wrong with them?"  
"Look closely here. Do you see that?" Shindong made him look closely at the wheel, averting his attention.  
"I don't see anything." Sungmin admitted while Shindong anxiously gestured for Leeteuk to come and take the chest. Sungmin then surprisingly laughed, confusing Shindong. Sungmin stood and looked at him with a smirk on his face.  
"Do you think I don't know what you're doing?" Sungmin chuckled.  
He caught Shindong off guard when he quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, but since Leeteuk was just grabbing the chest, Shindong disarmed him by twisting his wrist and turning him around, putting him into a choke hold. Sungmin was forced to watch as Leeteuk ran off with the chest, containing the crown he swore to protect.  
Kangin held Marcy in his arms, casually going to make his way home, when Leeteuk slammed into him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, with Marcy destroyed right next to him from the fall. Leeteuk just kept running, knowing he had to go hide back in Kyuhyun's house. Kangin felt a tear roll down his face as he looked at Marcy who was no longer whole. He became filled with a sudden rage. He immediately ran after Leeteuk, vowing revenge.   
"Get off me!" Sungmin went to try fighting Shindong off, but Shindong hit Sungmin over the head with his hammer, immediately knocking him out. Shindong ran into his shop to hide, leaving an unconscious Sungmin on the ground.  
Ryeowook stood up in shock, not knowing what to do. Kyuhyun said to do nothing, but he was finding that incredibly difficult.  
"Make a scene." Kyuhyun ordered him while he shuffled his deck of cards.  
"What?" Ryeowook turned to him, confused.  
"Make a scene." Kyuhyun repeated. "Panic. Call for help. I don't care what you do. You're an innocent bystander who just witnessed a crime. So, draw attention."  
"Okay." Ryeowook complied, not knowing what Kyuhyun was giving him this order. Ryeowook did as he was told and shouted for help, screaming in panic. He gained the attention of Siwon and Heechul wanted to jump in victory even though he couldn't just yet.  
"Someone needs you, Sheriff. You should go!" Heechul cheered him on, but he knew it was too late to do anything now.  
"You're right!" Siwon grabbed his pistol and ran out of the saloon.  
As soon as Siwon was gone, Heechul went to Leenah and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
"Everything is working out perfectly." He whispered into her ear.  
Siwon ran out to find a panicking Ryeowook, pointing to the unconscious Sungmin across the way. Siwon ran to him, patting his cheeks to see if that would wake him up (which it didn't). He saw a foot print and went to go follow it until Kangin ran up to him, completely out of breath.  
"The trail went cold, Sheriff." Kangin told him while he panted.  
"Show me how far you got." Siwon ordered.  
"Right away, sir." Kangin gestured for him to follow.  
As soon as they were gone, Kyuhyun cautiously but casually made his way to Sungmin's lifeless body, and looted his pockets, looking for something in particular.  
"What are you going to do?" Ryeowook called out to him.   
"Unless you accept my offer, you won't find out." Kyuhyun replied, finding what he was looking for and putting it into his pocket. "You're a good actor by the way. Thanks for the help."  
As he went to casually walk away, he bumped into MinJi once again, which made him smirk.  
"It sure is nice to run into you again, Oh MinJi. Is this going to be a frequent occurrence between us?"  
"I saw what you did." MinJi got straight to the point.  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" He laughed in her face. "How did turning me in work out for you?"  
"Doesn't matter because you're not gonna get away with this."  
"I like you. You may be of great use to me." He smirked, which she immediately took the wrong way. She surprisingly stepped closer to him so she could look deep into his eyes, as if studying him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, a little confused.  
MinJi shook her head, backing away from him. "No. You're not the one I'm looking for."  
"What are you talking about?" Kyuhyun became even more confused.  
"I'm looking for someone who had the same eyes as the one who killed my father. Yours aren't the same."  
"Well what do you see when you see when you look into mine?"  
She wasn't going to lie. "Pain, suffering, anger, and arrogance."  
"Whatever that means." Kyuhyun scoffed.  
MinJi noticed movement behind Kyuhyun. She glanced over to see a stranger, holding Leeteuk's Wanted Poster in his hand. He wore a hat, long brown jacket, and seemed to be doing tracking.  
MinJi gasped at the sight of him. It was the bounty hunter she had been searching for! Finally! "Oh my god! Move!"  
She pushed past Kyuhyun and sprinted to the man she had been searching for for over a year.  
"Excuse me, have you seen this man?" She heard him ask Eunhyuk, who just replied with a "no".  
"Donghae!" MinJi shouted excitedly making Donghae, the bounty hunter, jump in surprise.  
"Do I know you?" Donghae looked at her with the most confused expression.  
"You don't know how long I've been trying to find you!" MinJi couldn't contain her excitement. "I'm Oh MinJi, and I want to ask you something very important."  
"I'm not interested, now please leave me be." Donghae replied rather rudely, not even glancing her way. "I'm busy looking for someone. Now if you don't mind, please give me some space."  
"I know that you're looking for someone else too." MinJi stepped closer anyway. "The Masked Man perhaps?"  
That seemed to grab his attention, and he turned to finally look at her. "I am, but I don't see why it's a concern of yours."  
"A year ago, my father was robbed and killed by a masked man. Since you had a similar experience," MinJi explained, "I think we're looking for the same guy. The biggest fugitive of the decade. Possibly the century."  
"Well then you should be happy to know that he's hiding out somewhere in this town." Donghae replied. "I know because this guy on this poster was partners with him. Now he broke out of jail and for what? It only means that his partner is still here and has another job for him."  
"You know so much. I think if we work together we can catch them both." MinJi offered, hoping he'll accept. "What do you think?"  
"I work alone." Donghae said in a very stern tone, not wanting to talk to her anymore.  
"Oh come on. After all your years of searching you don't want a partner? I know a lot of things too. We can help each other!"  
"Leave me alone." Donghae said to her in the same stern tone, like he was getting angry.  
"Donghae!" Kyuhyun happily approached them, making Donghae roll his eyes in annoyance. "Long time no see! I was beginning to think you left!"  
"I have my reasons as to why I'm still here." Donghae felt like running away at that point. Too many people were talking to him at one time.  
"Is it perhaps the offer I made you?" Kyuhyun grinned. "Could it be that you're finally accepting?"  
"Cho Kyuhyun, for the thousandth time, no!" Donghae became extremely agitated. "I have no interest in it so leave me be and stop asking me! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."  
"It could be our job together!" Kyuhyun called out to Donghae as he ran off to continue tracking Leeteuk alone.  
MinJi crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Kyuhyun. "I don't know who you think you are, but Donghae will never accept whatever it is you offered him."  
Kyuhyun put his face extremely close to hers. "If I were to make the same offer to you, would you do the same and decline?"   
"You bet I would." MinJi replied, making Kyuhyun back away.  
"Interesting." Kyuhyun mumbled, as if in a sudden deep thought. He just walked off after that. Weird.   
MinJi heard a noise behind her, and turned around to see Eunhyuk dragging Sungmin's lifeless body somewhere behind some building. Unfortunately, they're gone too quickly for her to see where Eunhyuk was taking him. She only had one thought at that point. What exactly was going on?  
__  
Ryeowook was still shaken up by what he had done. The offer came to his mind again. Sungah was involved too, which he knew because Kyuhyun had told him. But should that be why he accepts? This offer made to him? He was already getting in so deep.  
Sungah, who was laying low in the saloon, came out to see Ryeowook practically shaking.  
"Hey, I heard you scream earlier. Are you okay?" Sungah quickly hugged him, which gave him lots of comfort. He hugged her tightly, feeling himself relax as he did so.  
"I'm fine. I just did that because Kyuhyun told me to." He slightly chuckled to help lighten the mood.  
"Kyuhyun told me about the offer he gave you yesterday." Sungah muttered, still hugging him, not wanting to let him go. "Are you going to accept it?"  
"Honestly," Ryeowook put his lips to her soft hair, "I would do it for you. "If that means anything to you."  
"Oh, Ryeowookie." Sungah frowned, releasing the hug. She looked into his beautiful eyes while she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "I really honestly hope, that you don't."


	5. Bull Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk holds a bull fighting event, but makes a poor decision of how to run the show. MinJi continues to be suspicious of Kyuhyun.

"Pick a card my love." Kyuhyun handed the deck to Missy. "Any card."  
Missy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and took a card. MinJi couldn't believe he was continuing to cheat girls out of their money. She was beginning to think that he might actually spit slime from his soul. Missy put the card back into the deck and Kyuhyun shuffled the cards around.  
"Is this your card?" Kyuhyun pulled a random card from the deck after shuffling a little, showing a five of clubs. Missy squealed, making MinJi's ears cringe.  
"Well since I got it right, that means I win your five dollars. Correct?" Kyuhyun pinched Missy's cheek. "Hand it over."  
Missy happily handed him the money. She really must be stupid if she thought he won that fairly, MinJi thought.  
"That's a gag deck." MinJi called out, gaining their attention. "That whole deck is the same card. The real deck is in your pocket."  
"Who are you to say such things?" Missy stood and put her hands on Kyuhyun, which he seemed to like. "Cho Kyuhyun is a perfect man!"  
"It's okay, Missy." Kyuhyun snickered, patting Missy's back. She suddenly had her arms around his shoulders and started kissing him on his face, then his jaw to his neck. He was so casual about it as if it wasn't even happening. "Let her think what she wants. Oh MinJi, why don't you go now? I don't need you causing this lovely young lady here any more distress."  
"Yeah, because she obviously looks distressed!" MinJi rolled her eyes at how disgusting they were. When she turned to leave, she suddenly bumped into someone. Was that a common thing that happens here?  
"Can't I ever catch a break from you?" It was Donghae. "Watch where you're going."  
"I'm sorry if I annoy you." MinJi replied.   
"Annoy isn't even close to the right word. You're just as bad as Kyuhyun with this offer and that offer." Donghae focused on the ground, seeming like he was following a trail. "If it wasn't for this sudden incident I would've been running out of this town the moment you approached me."  
"That's a little harsh." MinJi pouted.  
"Sorry. I'm just not good at talking to people anymore. Never really was good at it to begin with."   
"There is a rumor saying you just might be a little crazy." MinJi quoted Shindong, "Just might."  
"Funny." Donghae stopped tracking so he could look at her. His expression looked suddenly uneasy. "I was just wondering, how much do you know about my past?"  
MinJi shrugged. "Everything, mostly. You hear a lot of stories when you spend all your time traveling from town to town looking for someone."  
"Can you do me a very important favor?" His frightened and fragile eyes gazed into hers. "Can you please keep it a secret? Please? I don't want anyone around here finding out. Especially Kyuhyun, good god. If he does then he won't ever leave me alone."  
"Glad to know I'm not the only one who finds him annoying." MinJi grew concerned.  
"Yeah. Just forget it, I don't want to talk anymore. I have work to do."  
"Can I help you?" MinJi went to follow him. He quickly turned around, stopping her.  
"No, but I will tell you one thing. This guy, Leeteuk?" Donghae pointed to the Wanted poster, "He's hiding out in a new place and it's very close. It's somewhere around here."  
"How do you know?"  
"When he took off earlier, he ran off that way towards the neighborhoods." Donghae pointed behind MinJi. "Now he managed to sneak back this way right into the square, and his footprints stop here out in the open. Obviously, someone covered up his remaining tracks so we can't see where he went to hide out."  
"You really do know a lot."  
"No. You just have a lot to learn."  
He just walked off after that. He was odd, but MinJi still couldn't help but admire him. He had been through so much. He was still obviously living with revenge in his heart. She then noticed that Missy and Kyuhyun were gone. Where could they have possibly gone so fast? She saw someone move past the window in Shindong's shop. She knew it wasn't Shindong. It was getting dark so he was home. Stepping closer, she heard giggling that sounded a lot like Missy. Her hunch was right, because the door slammed open to reveal Missy with Kyuhyun right behind her. Missy quickly adjusted her dress and fixed her hair, giving MinJi a sassy pout look. She just strutted off, leaving Kyuhyun alone with MinJi, which MinJi started to feel like it really was becoming a regular thing. Kyuhyun's hair was a mess too. He smirked confidently as he buttoned up his jacket and fixed his tie.  
"I can't believe you." MinJi looked at him, disgusted.  
"What did I do wrong?" Kyuhyun casually ran his fingers through his dark hair to smooth it out. "She came onto me. You think I was going to say no?"  
"So you'll just take every girl who throws herself at you? You belong with the pigs." MinJi spat, walking away from him.   
"Oh come on, you are so overreacting! What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?" Kyuhyun called out to her. "Okay, I'm sorry! Hey, the bull fight starts soon! How about I take you to watch it with me? I'll even pay for your entry!"  
She stopped in her tracks at his question. No, she should just ignore him and continue back to her hotel room. She couldn't possibly say yes to him. She will say no. She will say no.  
__  
"Leenah, I'm feeling a little tipsy. I think I'll just go home now." SoonYee stood from her seat, wobbling a little.  
"You sure?" Leenah laughed a little. "You don't want to go watch the bull fight tonight? It's supposed to be good."  
"No, that's okay. If he doesn't die then I'll come to the next one." SoonYe stumbled to the door. "Besides, you've got Heechul to go with you, while I have no one. Have fun!"  
"Get home safely!" Leenah called out to her as she left the saloon.   
As SoonYee walked out, she tripped over her own feet and fell forward. Before she could land face flat into the ground however, a pair of strong arms caught her.  
"You need to be more careful. I think you are old enough to know how to drink responsibly, let alone be able to walk." The guy ranted.   
"I'm sorry." SoonYee brushed her long and silky black hair out her face and looked up at him.   
Both of their eyes grew big in shock suddenly. They found themselves staring at each other for a moment before he realized he was still holding her in his arms. He let her go once he helped her stand up right. He quickly took off his hat in respect to her, revealing his royal blue hair.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean all those things I said." He bowed politely, not taking his eyes off of her.   
"It's okay." SoonYee mumbled, looking at her feet shyly.   
"I guess I should make my leave now." He bowed again, putting his hat back on.  
"I've never seen you around here before." SoonYee averted her eyes to his handsome face. "What's your name?"  
"I think it's best you don't know." He felt himself get nervous, more like frightened. What was that feeling that he was getting in his heart? She was so beautiful. This feeling was scaring him. The feeling of simply wanting to grow attached to someone. It was something he swore he would never do again.  
"I still want to know." SoonYee swayed back and forth a little. "I'm Kim SoonYee."  
Kim SoonYee, it was like music to his ears, and he hated how much he loved the sound of it.  
"Donghae." He replied, walking past her right after.  
"Wait, will I see you again?" SoonYee called out to him, making him turn around.  
"Of course." Donghae replied, giving her a sweet smile.  
He couldn't help himself, he felt so drawn to her, and, he knew an old friend want him to grow close with someone, a girl especially. He had an urge to hold on and never let go. As for SoonYee, she wanted to know more about this Donghae. And she was happy when he said they would meet again. She couldn't wait to tell her sister Sungah about it.  
__  
Dusk fell, which meant it was time for the show. A majority of the town was attending, even other people from nearby towns came to see the hype. Eunhyuk was definitely prepared to put on a good show. Victoria lit all the torches, bringing light to the outdoor arena.   
"It's a big crowd tonight." Victoria helped Eunhyuk tie his bandana around his head. "You'll do great."  
"Thanks, you're the best." Eunhyuk said rather quickly and kissed her forehead. "Am I forgetting anything?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Awesome. I guess I'll get out there now. Get the bulls ready."  
"Right away."  
Ryeowook was in the audience with Sungah. He looked at her face then her hands that were resting in her lap.  
"Is it okay if, if I hold your hand?" Ryeowook spoke up, making her giggle.  
"Yes, it's okay." She held her hand out to him and he took it softly and rested their hands in his lap together. She went as far as resting her head on his shoulder, which made him blush. His hand tightened slightly around hers since he was nervous, which she seemed to sense because she just giggled more to herself. It was nice.  
Kyuhyun, who was sitting further back from the two, saw them lovingly holding hands and discreetly looked towards MinJi from the corner of his eye. He creeped his hand over to hers, but the moment she felt his fingers brush against hers, she slapped his hand away which of course only made him laugh.  
"All of the other women are dying of jealousy right now because you're with me." He smirked. "Might as well have fun with it."  
"You're a conceded pig, I'm not here with you." She said, not wanting to look at him.  
"You're the one who accepted my invitation."  
"I still haven't forgotten what I saw. I heard things too." She told him sternly.   
"You sure do have a habit for seeing and hearing things you're not supposed to."  
"I know you're up to something. I know you're in on whatever Leeteuk and Shindong are doing."  
"I have no comment on the matter." He replied, knowing it would irritate her.  
"Is Heechul your boss?" Why did her question make him laugh so much?  
"I'm the real boss." Was all he replied with. "I will admit, I admire your curiosity and intelligence. That's it! I've made my decision. I'm not changing my mind."  
"What are you talking about?" MinJi grew confused and concerned at the same time. "A decision about what?"  
He put his hand on her upper thigh, making the heat rise in her cheeks. She couldn't find the willpower to slap his hand away again. He put his lips to her ear and whispered in his deep voice, "You'll find out soon enough."  
"You ready to start?" Victoria asked Eunhyuk, who grabbed his red sheet.  
"Yeah. Have the left side ready." Eunhyuk answered.  
"I sure hope you know what you're doing. It should be you going out there, not her. She could get hurt."  
"Just have the left side ready." He ordered, not paying attention to what she was saying.  
"Right away." Victoria reluctantly went to the left side of the arena.  
Eunhyuk then took a deep breath, put on a smile, and entered the flame-lit arena. He provoked the chained bulls on his left and right with his red sheet, which made the crowd erupt with applause, cheering him on. He gestured for the crowd to quiet down so he could speak, but they didn't quiet down much.  
"Who wants to come out and join the fight?" Eunhyuk shouted, making everyone roar in unison. "For old times sake, how about Kim Sungah?"  
Sungah shot her head up from Ryeowook's shoulder in surprise. Was he serious? The audience roared again in applause, egging her on, and she couldn't say no. When she stood to go, Ryeowook immediately grabbed her hand to stop her.  
"Don't go!" Ryeowook begged, feeling worried for her. "You can get hurt, or even killed!"  
"It's fine. I'll be fine. Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times before." Sungah insisted, releasing his hand. "I'll be okay."  
"Sungah, wait-" He tried to stop her but she ignored him. She left the audience and went into the arena.  
"I'm happy to see you thinking you still got it." Eunhyuk smirked, making her roll her eyes.  
"You're an asshole." Sungah replied as he handed her his knife and wrapped a red bandana around her neck.  
"Good luck." He said before stepping back and going to the right side of the arena. "It's just like old times!"  
He gave Victoria the signal and they released the two bulls at the same time.   
"What in the hell does he think he's doing?" Kyuhyun thought out loud, immediately getting angry. "That little punk! I specifically told him to not put her in the fight! Little sneak bastard did it anyway!"  
"What's wrong?" MinJi asked, not used to seeing him so fired up. Why did he care if Sungah was in the fight or not? Why was he always like this when it came to her? What was she to him?  
"Nothing." Kyuhyun said. She didn't believe him for a second. There was clearly something wrong. Kyuhyun looked like he was determined to rip Eunhyuk's head off.   
Ryeowook watched as Sungah tried dodging the bulls as they fought each other or tried to attack her. He was scared, worried that she would get hurt. And the audience cheered, which made him especially angry. He couldn't take watching anymore. He stood and looked in to the audience for Kyuhyun. Once he found him, he marched right up to him, never feeling more determined in his life.  
"Get her out of there! She's your responsibility, right? Right?" Ryeowook demanded, making MinJi gasp a little. She didn't know he could be so bold, or loud. "Go make Eunhyuk get her out of there!"  
"You think I'm not angry about this too?" Kyuhyun gestured to the arena. "You really must love her if you give a damn about this."  
"Kyuhyun, please!" Ryeowook saw Sungah manage to just miss a furious bull kick to the head.   
Kyuhyun saw Eunhyuk at the back of the ring, looking a little too entertained, along with everyone else.  
"Okay Ryeowook, let's go get her." Kyuhyun stood then turned to MinJi. "Stay here, I'll come back for you."  
Ryeowook followed Kyuhyun out of the audience and into the backstage. Kyuhyun gripped Eunhyuk's jacket from behind and yanked him backstage so no one in the audience could see them. He slammed Eunhyuk against the wall and slapped him hard across his face.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Kyuhyun slapped him again. "You can't just show off our skills like we're advertising! And did you really think I wouldn't be angry about this? Go out there right now and get Sungah out."  
"Can't do that boss, the audience is going crazy. They love it." Eunhyuk refused. "Your slaps hurt by the way."  
"Don't act like it's anything new to you."  
Ryeowook found the guts to step up due to his anger and impatience. He shoved Eunhyuk back against the wall even harder and looked into his eyes. "You listen to me now. If anything happens to her, I will throw you in the ring myself with twice the amount of bulls, and I'll make sure they're out for blood. Got it?"  
Kyuhyun laughed behind him. "And you say you're not capable of joining? That. That attitude right there shows your potential. That's why I want you to accept my offer."  
"You made an offer to this guy?" Eunhyuk laughed too. "I can see why. He's like a vicious piranha."  
"Eunhyuk, just do as I say." Kyuhyun ordered. "Do I have to remind you how precious Sungah is to me? Stop the fight."  
"Okay, okay." Eunhyuk finally agreed. "Victoria! Take the left side!"  
"Right away!" Victoria called back.  
Sungah was out of breath, not sure if she could keep going much longer. She only got a few stabs in on the bulls, but they still kept coming after her. She was thankful when Eunhyuk and rushed out into the arena. She threw Eunhyuk his knife so he could stab the bull in a weak spot, Victoria doing the same with the other. The chains were being put back on the bulls. Before Eunhyuk was finally able to put it away on the right side of the stage, Victoria putting the other on the left, one of the bulls's horn's hit Sungah right across the face as she tried to stand properly, making her collapse to the ground.  
"Sungah!" Ryeowook shouted in worry, Kyuhyun too shocked to say anything at all.  
Seeing Sungah get hit put the two in shock. They felt relieved to see her stand, then became worried once again when they saw a big bloody gash on her right cheek. Her anger showed as she tore the red bandana off her neck and walked towards the backstage, immediately passing by Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. Kyuhyun quickly caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. He gently looked at her face to see how bad the injury was.  
"You shouldn't have gone out there." He scolded her.  
"I was doing just fine." Sungah retorted, knowing that she wasn't fine by the end of it.  
"You were absolutely not fine!" Ryeowook insisted. "You're lucky you weren't killed!"  
Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Sungah's shoulders and hugged her tightly.  
"Don't scare me like that again." He whispered before he let her go. He then turned to Ryeowook. "She's all yours."  
Ryeowook waited until Kyuhyun was gone before stepping closer to Sungah. The atmosphere between them felt light and good again, which was nice.   
"Do you want help with that cut?" He asked, shrinking back to his shy self.  
"No, I'll be fine." She answered, giving him a sweet smile. "SoonYee will take care of it."  
Ryeowook pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and stepped closer to her. "I'm going to at least get some of the blood off."  
He gently patted her bloody cheek with the handkerchief, which made her feel all warm inside for some reason.  
"You're too good to me." She muttered, making him smile sweetly.  
"I know."  
"It's getting really late now." She commented when he stopped cleaning her cheek.  
"I can walk you home if you want."  
"I would love that you know I would, but don't you remember?" Sungah took his hand in hers. "There's something we have to do."  
Kyuhyun didn't return for MinJi like he said he would. She couldn't help but expect that. What else should she expect, right?Everyone left the arena, disappointed that Eunhyuk ended the show so early. MinJi was the last to leave, since she waited so long for Kyuhyun. It was really late now, and no one was out. It was so quiet and still. It was like a ghost town. As MinJi walked alone, she got the uneasy feeling like someone was watching her.   
She could've sworn she heard something behind her. She sharply turned around, only to see nothing. She sharply turned again when she heard a similar sound from the opposite direction. She tried to see what or who it was, but it was so dark she couldn't tell. She froze in her tracks, her breathing catching in her throat. She was certain someone was following her now. When she squinted to get a better look, that was when someone came up behind and gagged her. She screamed, trying to fight the person off and get a good look at them, but a bag was put over her head to keep her from doing so. She didn't stop thrashing or trying to scream. It was obvious she was being kidnapped when someone else came up in front of her and tied her hands together.  
"Come on, sweetheart. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." The voice behind her said into her ear. She knew that voice. It was Kyuhyun! "I told you you would find out soon enough. Now you will."   
Thinking the worst, she panicked more, trying to fight him off again, but it was harder because her hands were bound.  
"Eunhyuk, Sungah, take her." Kyuhyun commanded. "Good job on tying her by the way, Sungah. I told you she's feisty."  
"Eunhyuk, you grab her feet." MinJi heard Sungah's voice coming closer. In no time Sungah had her by the torso, while Eunhyuk held her feet.  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way. There was just no other way you would listen." Kyuhyun said, his voice fading which meant he was walking away. MinJi kept trying to fight them off as they carried her to an unknown place. Kyuhyun had enough. "Sungah, my sweet. Please silence her."  
Sungah removed one hand from around MinJi to hit her hard on the head. In no time, all MinJi saw was black...


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinJi learns the truth, but suspects Kyuhyun's past is still haunting him.

"I don't care what you say. He's not joining!" MinJi heard Sungah's voice. It sounded so far away. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy. How long was she out? She had no idea.  
"Sungah, it's not up to you. It's up to him." She heard Kyuhyun too.  
"I don't care, I'm not going to let him get hurt." What were they arguing about?  
"Maybe she's right." She then heard Ryeowook's small voice. "Maybe I shouldn't join. I'm really not the type."  
"Oh come on, don't back out on me now!" Kyuhyun whined. "I need you! With proper training, you'll be such an asset!"  
MinJi opened her eyes a little, her head still spinning. Her vision was blurry for a moment, and the room seemed to be spinning. She saw Sungah sit next to Ryeowook and he hugged her for comfort since she looked upset.  
"As for you, I'm still mad for what you did earlier." Kyuhyun turned to Eunhyuk. "If you do that again I swear I will take this gun and blow your brains out."  
MinJi noticed they were wearing some kind of uniform that was red and black. Ryeowook was the only one who wasn't wearing one. She also noticed that her hands were still tied together. She lifted her head more, happy that her vision was now clear and her head was no longer spinning. She looked next to her and saw someone sitting there with good posture, his back up straight and one leg crossed over the other. He too wore the red and black uniform.  
"Sungmin?" MinJi said once she realized it was him. It was hard to tell because of the hair. "What happened to your hair?"  
"You're awake." Sungmin turned to face her. His hair was white with a streak of black underneath, and it completely covered his eyes. It was completely different from the dark brown hair he had before. "Oh, this is my real hair."  
"I haven't seen you since Shindong hit you on the head. You were dragged away." She felt a pain shoot through her head trying to remember. "I thought you were dead."  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." He smiled sweetly.  
"I think you hit her a little too hard, Sungah." Kyuhyun approached MinJi, making her afraid again. "Now listen, MinJi. I'm going to untie you. Once I do, you have to promise that you'll keep still. Everything is okay. You're safe here with us."  
"Where am I?" MinJi asked while he cut the rope off of her wrists.  
"You're in our hideout underneath Sungmin's bank." Kyuhyun answered.  
A hideout? What was he talking about? So that's what that secret door was leading to? This hideout? "What's this all about?"  
"The four of us, me, Sungah, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin. We are a top secret group that protect the city from threats that regular authorities can't control. We protect people." Kyuhyun explained. "By day we disguise ourselves as regular members of society, but by night we all meet here. We remain nameless at this point in time, and I might keep it that way."  
"Since we are having a meeting, can I again offer that we should name ourselves Mamacita?" Eunhyuk raised his hand.  
"For the last time, no! That name doesn't even make sense!" Kyuhyun shouted.  
"I know it doesn't, but it's still strangely catchy."  
"Are you guys cops or vigilantes?" MinJi asked, confused.  
"Neither really. Well, Kyuhyun's an undercover cop." Sungmin, Kyuhyun's right-hand man, answered. "We're specially trained."  
"We're sort of vigilantes but, legal. If that makes any sense." Eunhyuk smiled awkwardly.  
"So you're telling me that, you being a gambler, was all just an act?" MinJi couldn't help but feel a little stupid. "You guys are all just putting on a facade to hide your real identity?"  
"I made an offer to Ryeowook here but he's still on the fence about joining. Reason being why he's not wearing our uniform." Kyuhyun explained further.  
"He's also been trying to recruit Donghae since the guy set foot here." Eunhyuk commented. "But he always says no."  
"Shut up you idiot." Kyuhyun didn't seem to like Eunhyuk too much. "Listen MinJi, if you accept you will receive plenty of training so you can be of more use to us. Sungmin will help you with martial arts. Gun and knife training will be provided by the lovely Sungah here. And Eunhyuk will help with combat training. What do you think?"  
"Does anyone else know about this?" MinJi asked, taking in all of the information.  
"The only outsiders who know of our existence is Donghae of course, and Sheriff Siwon." Kyuhyun answered.  
Just then, the door slammed open, and Kangin came trotting down the stairs.  
"Kyuhyun sir, I would like to honorably request recruitment into your group." Kangin said extremely enthusiastically.   
"Oh and Kangin knows too." Kyuhyun added, then turned to Kangin. "Kangin, I appreciate your loyalty and for keeping our secret. But I will still say the same answer that I've been telling you for years. No!"  
"Kangin has been begging to join us since day one." Eunhyuk informed MinJi. "So basically we've been dealing with it for almost six years now."  
"Eunhyuk, please get him out of here. I have no time for this." Kyuhyun ordered.  
"Come on! I can be such a big help! Let me help!" Kangin begged as Eunhyuk escorted him out with the help of Sungmin. MinJi waited until they were gone to ask her next question.  
"Ryeowook, are you joining?"  
Ryeowook shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really see what potential I have. I don't think I can be a good asset to them."  
"Ryeowookie, you do have potential, you have so much of it." Sungah commented, holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want you to join because I won't be able to take it if you got hurt or even killed. I can't even bear to think about it."  
"You don't have to accept right away, neither of you do." Kyuhyun told MinJi and Ryeowook. "I'll give you a few days to think it over. Meeting is now dismissed, you're all free to go now."  
Kyuhyun immediately grabbed Sungah's wrist and took her out of the building with him. MinJi immediately went after them. It was obvious Kyuhyun was attached to Sungah in some way, but she just didn't understand how or why. When she left the building, she saw him standing there with her. They were talking about something. She couldn't make out what it was.  
She saw his thumb caress her stitched cheek and she could've sworn he said, "Don't be so careless like that again." He then kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly, which she returned. He released her so he could kiss her forehead again just as Ryeowook passed MinJi to approach them. Kyuhyun let Sungah go off with Ryeowook, and MinJi took her chance to start asking him questions.  
"Hey." She called out, grabbing his attention.  
"Why aren't you walking home yet?" He asked.  
"Do you love Sungah?" She immediately asked, ignoring his question.  
"I don't remember that being your business." He laughed a little.  
"I know it's not, but I still want to know."  
"You still have that habit of seeing and hearing things you're not supposed to." Kyuhyun sighed, "Yes, I do love her, but not in a way you would understand."  
"Help me understand then." She stepped closer. "Why is she so important to you?"  
"It's complicated."  
"Try me."  
"You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" He chuckled. "If you must know, I came to this town six years ago. I met her months later because I wasn't well enough to walk around before then."  
"Why weren't you well enough?"  
He seemed to grow tense at that question. "I was badly injured. I had gotten into some trouble and it didn't work out in my favor."  
"What happened?"  
"That's a story for another time." She could see that there was no way she could get him to talk more about the "trouble" he was in.  
"So, why was meeting Sungah so important?"  
"Because I saved her." He breathed deeply as if he was trying to not get emotional, so he could keep his stone-cold appearance. "No...She actually saved me."  
"Saved you from what?"  
"From myself."  
"From yourself? How?"  
"I found her outside Ryeowook's shop. She reminded me of someone I used to be very close to, so I approached her. I knew it was the man she was married to. She placed her trust in me and I went to take her with me so I could help her, but he stopped me. Her husband got angry and tried to attack me. I tried to fight him and he had a knife. At some point I pulled out my gun. He was dead after one shot."  
"You shot him?"  
"It was an accident!" Kyuhyun insisted as if the memory was causing him some sort of pain, like it was bringing him back to a certain time. Was he reliving it all over again? "It was just a stupid accident! I didn't mean for any of that to happen! It was self-defense, I did nothing wrong, she told me so! She told me so!"  
"Kyuhyun, calm down." MinJi didn't know he could get like this. He was freaking out and getting angry out of nowhere. "You don't have to get angry. It's okay, I believe you."  
"I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry." Kyuhyun relaxed himself. "I just, I feel like I have a responsibility to protect her. In a way, it makes up for those I couldn't protect."   
"Did you every think that's a possibility that you could love her?"  
Kyuhyun was silent for a moment. He finally gave an answer when he shook his head at her question. "No. I could never love Sungah like that. Sure, I've thought about it many times over the years especially when I first met her. But I can't. I'm not the type of man who falls in love with a woman."  
"You know, if you had told me that you couldn't when I first met you I would've totally believed it." MinJi stepped closer. "But now, I think you're wrong. You can fall in love. I see the way you treat her. I think you're very capable of feeling something as wonderful as that."  
"I can never love Sungah like a wife. She belongs with Ryeowook." He then turned to MinJi and looked into her eyes. "It would just have to be someone else then."  
"It's not me, though." MinJi said. "Right?"  
Kyuhyun chuckled a little. "No, it's not you."  
He then left, leaving her all alone. For the first time since arriving here, she finally wanted to understand Cho Kyuhyun. Who was he, and who did use to be? What did he do? What kind of trouble was he in? Why does he believe he can't feel love? She couldn't help but feel like his story about Sungah was a little less than truthful, very untruthful actually.  
She didn't want to believe he was a liar, but he got so angry for no reason. Was he crazy? Was he lying? He was definitely hiding something much bigger than what he led on. What did he go through that made him this way? She knew one thing for sure.  
Kyuhyun would never tell her.


	7. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul executes a plan that puts many lives in danger. Ryeowook is worried he's not capable of protecting Sungah.

"So, you saw him again?" Leenah asked SoonYee.  
"Yeah. We met again this morning." SoonYee answered. "He's so sweet when you get to know him."  
"What are you girls talking about?" Heechul approached, patting Leenah's shoulder.  
"SoonYee is starting to grow close with the bounty hunter." Leenah smirked, which made SoonYee blush.  
"Oh, boy talk? Not Interested." Heechul scoffed and kissed Leenah's cheek.  
"You're only interested if it's about you." Leenah gave him a kiss back.  
"That is so true."  
Sungah entered the saloon, because she was looking for SoonYee.  
"SoonYee!" Sungah called as she approached her. "You still have chores to finish at home, why are you here?"  
"I'm waiting for someone." SoonYee replied. "I don't know why you're wasting your time searching for me, I thought you'd be more concerned with Missy right now."  
Sungah grew confused. "Why would I be concerned with Missy?"  
"You didn't hear? Missy has been talking about him all morning with Veronica and Jennifer. She said she's been finding Ryeowook very attractive lately, and that she was going to pay him a visit."  
Sungah clenched her jaw at the news. "She's going to do what?"  
"She might be at his shop already. You should go check."  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Sungah immediately charged for the door, driven by anger and jealousy.  
__  
Ryeowook sat at his desk inside his shop, trying to estimate how much money he had made that week. The door opening made him break his concentration and jump in surprise.  
"Missy." Ryeowook stood from his seat. "What a surprise to see you here."  
"What are you working on there?" Missy asked as she shut the door behind her.  
He couldn't help but feel suddenly nervous. "Oh, nothing you would be interested in. What brings you here?"  
"Silly Ryeowookie, I'm here to see you." Missy giggled, biting her lip a little.  
"What?" Ryeowook gulped. "Why would you want to see me?"  
"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" She came closer, making him realize what she wanted him for.  
"Well, we've never spoken before." Ryeowook left his desk to make his way for the door, but Missy blocked it with her hand. "What are you doing?"  
"I told you that I came to see you." Missy got uncomfortably close, looking him up and down. "Now let me see you."  
"I don't want to know what you mean by that." Ryeowook backed up. She kept coming closer.  
"Oh, honey. You're so innocent." She touched his cheek then his shoulder gently with her hand. "You've never even been with a girl, have you? You're always obsessing over Kim Sungah, a girl who doesn't even know you exist."  
"I am very uncomfortable, please stop." He muttered while she touched his chest. She even went as far as pinning him against the wall. "Please, you're coming on too strong."  
She paid no mind to what he said and began kissing him all over.  
"Please, I do not want this." He begged. "Sungah wouldn't be happy if she was here seeing this."  
"I wish you would just forget about her. About how much you love her. She obviously doesn't want you like I do." Missy said while she kissed his neck, making him stiff. "She's not here to care anyway."  
"No, I'm here to care." Ryeowook saw Sungah standing behind Missy. "Back off of him."  
Missy turned to give Sungah a sassy glare. "Oh now that I'm here you're going to pretend he belongs to you? Get lost."  
"Back off of him or I swear I won't hesitate to shoot you in the face." Sungah was two seconds away from pulling a gun on her. "I'll give you to the count of three. One. Two-"  
"Fine, whatever." Missy let go of Ryeowook and pouted at Sungah, trying to act like she wasn't scared of her. "Keep him! He's too much of an innocent child for me anyways."  
Ryeowook felt like he could finally breathe when Missy left. He felt peaceful with Sungah, especially when they were alone like right now.   
"Are you mad at me?" He looked at her, worried.  
"Of course not." She answered, making him laugh in relief.  
"You looked really angry. How jealous were you?" He playfully tapped her shoulder, making her laugh a little in return.  
"I wasn't jealous." She surprisingly blushed.  
"Would you have really shot her?"  
"She was trying to seduce you, what do you think?"  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
"I have a question." She came closer to him. "Do you really need to wear glasses all the time?"  
"No, just for when I cut hair." He answered. "I'm a little nearsighted and I forget to take them off sometimes."  
Sungah came even closer and slowly removed his glasses. She gently put them on the desk and smiled, coming close enough to touch noses.  
"Can you see me okay?" She smiled sweetly, making him blush.  
"I see you just fine." He looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
Sungah bit her lip as their foreheads touched. "More beautiful than Missy?"  
"I knew you were jealous." He whispered, his eyes falling shut at the sensation of how close they were. He rested his forehead against hers, "No one can compare to you."  
He didn't know how he found the courage to do it, but he did it. He closed the small gap between them and finally kissed her. He held her tightly in his arms, not wanting to ever let her go. Their kiss was soft and innocent at first since it was something he had been waiting to do for the longest time. But their long awaited desire for each other surfaced quickly, making their kiss more heated. His tongue moved against hers calmly at first then quickly changed to desperately devouring it.  
He laid her down on his desk, not breaking his lips away from hers. He never realized how badly he wanted her until right now. His fingers unbuttoned her plaid shirt (she never wore dresses) and felt one of his hands travel to her thigh. He made sure it was locked around his hip while his tongue ravished hers. Unfortunately, their kiss was interrupted by a knock at the window. They both looked to see Eunhyuk and Sungmin on the other side, failing to act like they weren't eagerly watching the hot scene in front of them.  
"Hey guys." Eunhyuk waved.  
"Hey, Sungah. You're still coming with us, right?" Sungmin asked through the window.  
"We have to do something important for Kyuhyun, remember?" Eunhyuk added, them both laughing afterwards. "Or you can come with us when you guys are you know, done."  
"Don't worry. We won't tell Kyuhyun about this." Sungmin laughed, moving some of his wig hair out of his eyes. "He'll kill us if he found out we watched you in that way, Sungah."  
Ryeowook got off of Sungah fast as he could and helped her stand. His sudden confidence faded, making him his shy self once again.  
"If I broke boundaries with you, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "I don't know what came over me."  
"You didn't. It's alright." She assured him, buttoning her shirt back up. "I'll see you later?"  
"Can I ask what do you and the others have to do for Kyuhyun? When will you be back?"  
"He wants us to find where Leeteuk is hiding out. Shindong and Heechul refuse to tell, since they don't completely trust him yet." Sungah explained to him. "Wherever he's hiding, the chest containing Sungmin's artifact will be there too. He also wants us to try recruiting Donghae again if we run into him as well. We're going to split up and look in different places. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."  
"Good luck to you then. Be careful." He kissed her forehead. "I wish you could stay longer."  
"Can you at least give me a kiss goodbye?" She asked. He immediately obliged by kissing her lips sweetly. "I'll see you later. I promise."  
Ryeowook looked out the window to watch Sungah leave with Eunhyuk and Sungmin. She promised that she would return soon. He just hoped that it wouldn't take that long.  
__  
"Sheriff, I'm asking for permission to use my allies. I think we should just end all of this now." Kyuhyun requested. "They won't expect a group like us to attack them."  
"Why do you want to act now?"  
"Because they're dangerous."  
"Like you?" Siwon wanted to laugh.  
"Exactly like me."  
"I don't think our situation is that serious, don't use them just yet." Siwon sat on his desk, frowning. "I just can't believe Heechul is in on this, I can't. He's my best friend."  
"I thought I was your best friend." Kyuhyun smirked, only half serious.  
"Kyuhyun, you know very well that I have no regrets helping you in the past, and you do seem less unhinged then you were before. But I don't think we could ever be true friends. I will remain as your superior, but that is all."  
"I understand." Kyuhyun nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe I still am a little, as you say, unhinged."  
"Believe me if you were, I would've put you down a long time ago. Now let's get back to the current issue. Before we make any more decisions, you need to continue doing what you're doing. We need more information." Siwon ordered. "Gain Heechul's trust, and find out what his relationship with Leeteuk is. Got it?"  
"Got it." Kyuhyun agreed. "I'll set up a meeting with them now."  
__  
Donghae was upset that the trail went cold. He knew that Leeteuk was completely isolated wherever he was hiding, so it would be harder to find where that place was. He entered the saloon and sat with SoonYee like he had promised.  
"Do you want a drink? SoonYee offered him but he shook his head.  
"No, I don't drink." Donghae shyly replied.  
"Really? Why not?" Leenah decided to enter the conversation.  
"Well, I do drink. Just one night a year." Donghae said.  
"Why only one night a year?" Heechul asked, with his back turned to him.  
"Just, personal reasons." Donghae didn't seem like he wanted to go further into detail about it.  
Heechul chuckled as he refilled SoonYee's drink. "You need to man up."  
When Heechul lifted his head to say something else to him, his expression changed from amused to shocked. He seemed to get suddenly nervous and frightened when he made eye contact with him. His eyes went wide and swallowed the lump in his throat as he took a step back, also feeling his heart pick up speed.  
"Sweetheart, what wrong?" Leenah put a hand on his shoulder.  
"N-Nothing's wrong. Excuse me." Heechul quickly ran and locked himself in the back room to be alone.  
He felt tears fall down his cheeks and quickly wiped them away, only to make room for more. He knew a bounty hunter was in the town, but he didn't know it was him. Memories that he wanted to forget came flooding back as horrible images in his mind. Why did it have to be him? Why?  
Donghae and the girls were very confused by Heechul's sudden odd behavior.  
"I'm sorry." Leenah apologized to Donghae. "I don't know what got into him."  
"It's okay." Donghae just swept it off. "I'm sure he'll be alright."  
"Donghae, I heard that you'll be leaving once you catch that guy who broke out of jail." SoonYee spoke up. "Is that true?"  
"Don't worry about that, SoonYee." Donghae smiled at her sweetly with his puppy eyes. "I've actually been thinking that, once I decide to leave...How would you feel about coming with me?"  
"You really want me to go with you?" SoonYee gasped. "I don't know. I don't think my sister will be okay with it."   
"You don't have to agree right away. You can think about it until the day I decide to leave. I don't know when that will be but, why don't we talk about it later today? I really should get back to doing my job now. I have to think of a different search strategy now that the trail I had is dead."  
"Okay, why don't we meet at Kangin's shop when I'm done with my chores?"  
"I'll be there." Donghae patted her head and kissed her cheek.  
He quickly left after that, frightened by his own action. He kissed her (somewhat), which made him see how attached he already was. He even wanted to take her with him when he eventually leaves. He was in so deep already, he just hoped that it would remain a good thing.  
As he walked, he traced the parts of the trail where it went dead. He knew someone else was in on this, and whoever that was was the person who covered up Leeteuk's tracks. When he looked up, he saw blacksmith Shindong peek from behind Ryeowook's shop. He and Leeteuk came out to sneak their way to who knows where. Here was his chance! He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at them.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Donghae called out to them.  
Shindong put his hands up in surrender while Leeteuk hid behind him. "I received a message from Cho Kyuhyun. We're just on our way to meet him. We mean no harm."  
"Put down your weapon." Donghae commanded. Shindong obliged, setting down his wooden hammer, the one he used to hit Sungmin. "You said you're meeting Kyuhyun? Given the circumstances I don't think I can believe that."  
"Just take it easy, okay? We want no trouble with you." Shindong and Donghae slowly made their way closer to each other step by step.  
Ryeowook was outside his shop, forced to watch the scene unfold in front of him. Should he do something? All he could think of was to do nothing. He was scared, beyond scared. The closer the two got to each other, the more frightened he became. Shindong caught Donghae off guard by suddenly grabbing his hands to get the gun, and so Donghae couldn't shoot.  
"Run for it!" Shindong yelled to Leeteuk, who immediately did just that. Ryeowook's anxiety grew. Should he chase after Leeteuk himself? Should he try to help Donghae? He didn't know what to do. He froze.  
Donghae tried to fight Shindong for the gun so he could go after Leeteuk, but Shindong overpowered him by a lot. While fighting for the gun, they accidentally pointed it at Ryeowook, who nearly screamed when it actually fired, just missing his head. He was so shaken up that he did nothing to help Donghae.   
Donghae actually nailed Shindong a punch in the face. Shindong only groaned and punched him back. Since Shindong was much bigger, his punch knocked Donghae to the ground and Shindong ran off after picking up his hammer. Donghae clutched his eye as he stood and groaned. His hat fell off, showing his royal blue hair. He glared at Ryeowook, who was still in shock.  
"Thanks for the help!" Donghae yelled with as much anger and sarcasm as he could muster. "Is that what you're gonna do when Sungah is in trouble?"  
His eye was in pain. He went back to the saloon in shame so he could get some ice from Leenah, since Leeteuk and Shindong were already long gone. SoonYee was already gone as well, and Leenah gasped at the sight of him.  
"What happened?" Leenah got a rag and went to the ice bucket.  
His eye was already swollen and was starting to turn black and blue. "I don't want to talk about it."  
Ryeowook felt so ashamed. He hated himself. He was needed. Donghae needed his help, and he just choked.  
"I'm so stupid." He said to himself, smacking himself.  
Donghae's words came to his mind again. "Is that what you're gonna do when Sungah is in trouble?" He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Sungah was in trouble again and he did nothing. He had already done enough of that. He was through with just sitting and watching. He was ready. He was making his decision now. He was going to accept Kyuhyun's offer to join. He knew Kyuhyun would kill him, legitimately kill him if Sungah was in danger and he couldn't protect her. He wanted to be able to be there, to be able to protect her.  
His decision was to accept.  
__  
Kyuhyun sat in his home waiting for them. They were late. What was keeping them? There was very important information he needed to get from Leeteuk. Out of the three of them, Leeteuk seemed to trust him the most and therefore would be more likely to tell him the things he needed to know. He could tell Shindong didn't full trust him, and even if Heechul trusted him one hundred percent with his life, he was still a very secretive human being. But he was always that kind of person, then and now. Kyuhyun's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Leeteuk slamming the front door open and rushing inside.  
"You're late! What happened?" Kyuhyun stood from his seat.  
"That bounty hunter got the jump on us!" Leeteuk panted. "Shindong told me to run for it, so here I am."  
Just then Shindong ran in as well and slammed the door shut.  
"Guys, take it easy. I happen to like that door." Kyuhyun chuckled.   
"We need to go see Heechul right now!" Shindong demanded. "That bounty hunter is causing too much trouble. We are going to tell Heechul what happened and be done with this once and for all!"  
"We're gonna kill him?" Leeteuk gasped but then grinned at the idea. "Sure. After what just happened, nothing can go smoothly with him running around."  
"I don't think killing him is necessary. We got this far already without firing a shot. We're fine. We don't need to worry about him."  
"Kyuhyun, look what he did to me!" Shindong pointed to his black eye. "He almost shot me, and I will not rest until he's dead. I'm sure Heechul would feel the same as well once we tell him."  
"I still think it's a reckless idea. Remember, Heechul said no one has to die. This is a simple task."  
"What's the matter, Kyuhyun?" Shindong got up in his face. "One day you can't wait to off someone. You were so eager for it. Now you're backing out? Are you getting soft?"  
"I'm not soft, we'll go tell Heechul. We'll kill him." Kyuhyun reluctantly agreed. He had no idea of how he was going to get out of this one. "In return for my agreement, you and everyone else have to start trusting me. One hundred percent. Agreed?"  
"Done." Shindong agreed. "Now let's go."  
"Wait, what if the bounty hunter is still out there?" Leeteuk stopped him.  
"You guys are idiots. You went out in the open?" Kyuhyun laughed. "Always stay hidden."  
Kyuhyun guided Shindong and Leeteuk behind building after building until they reached the saloon. Shindong took out the key and unlocked the back door. They entered, surprised to see Heechul already in there. He didn't seem too happy. Stuff was tossed over, as if he had a fit of anger. A broken glass was shattered in one of the corners of the room, indicating he had thrown it. His breathing was quick and it was obvious he had been crying since his eyes were puffy, red, and still wet.  
"Should we come back at a better time?" Leeteuk asked, feeling a little scared.  
Heechul wiped his eyes and looked at them. "What do you want?"  
Shindong slowly stepped forward. "It's about the bounty hunter, sir. He's causing a lot of complications. Before we make our request, we want to know what you want to do about it."  
"Kill him." Heechul immediately answered.  
"You want us to kill him?" Shindong didn't think he would sound so determined about it.  
"Yes, kill him." Heechul confirmed. "I can't concentrate with him here. Get rid of him."  
"How should we do it? Does he have a weakness? It will be hard to just attack him, he has skills." Shindong asked. "Also, we can't do it here. There would be too many witnesses. We almost drew a crowd with what happened earlier. We'll have to find away to lure him out of the town somehow."  
Heechul thought for a moment. His eyes then grew big at the realization.  
"SoonYee, Kim SoonYee. He's seeing her. She's Kim Sungah's sister and my wife's best friend." Heechul told him eagerly. "Take her and use her as bait. A mile away from the town should be far enough."  
"What if she dies as well?" Kyuhyun spoke up, trying to not sound concerned. This was Sungah's sister they were talking about now. He couldn't let anything happen to her either, and now she was going to be used as bait and he couldn't do anything to interfere with that without breaking his cover.  
"So what? I don't care." Heechul spat. "If she dies then she dies, I don't care. She doesn't matter."  
"Should I kill the Sheriff?" Leeteuk offered. "He's a big threat too. He's also after me."  
"No!" Heechul shouted, making everyone flinch. "You are not to lay a hand on him, do you understand me?"  
"Come on, Heechul. I'm tired of hiding out in Shindong's shop cellar!" Leeteuk whined. Jackpot, Kyuhyun thought to himself.  
"Get that crown to me and you won't have to hide anymore!" Heechul snapped.  
"Why is that crown so important to him do you think?" Kyuhyun asked Shindong while Leeteuk and Heechul bickered back and forth like children.  
"It's pure gold decorated with various jewels. That alone gives it a lot of worth." Shindong answered. "It's also a big part of Sungmin's family history, which is what Heechul told me. Heechul researched and found a ton of stuff on Lee Sungmin. His parents made him swear to protect that crown while on their death bed. Him and his family are descendents of royal mobsters or something like that."  
"So Heechul's plan is to hold it for ransom?" Kyuhyun couldn't think of why Sungmin hadn't informed him of any of this. Why didn't he?  
"Yeah, it's worth millions." Shindong replied. "In return for stealing it, Leeteuk and I will receive money, the last of what those two stole off a train a few towns away before arriving here."  
"Yeah. It's enough to get you out of here and out of my life!" Heechul pointed to Leeteuk. "Enough for you to start a new life somewhere else. But if you screw up or get locked away again, just know that I won't be coming to save you. Got it? I'm done with you."  
"Are you two related?" Kyuhyun asked them.  
"We're cousins." Leeteuk answered cheerfully. "Heechul is the baby, but he's always been the boss so I guess he's more of the older one."  
"You mean he's always had you by the balls?" Shindong chuckled.  
"Leeteuk, why haven't you delivered the chest to me yet?" Heechul looked ready to throw another fit.  
"The chest is locked and I don't have the key." Leeteuk answered. "The crown isn't useful if we can't even open the chest to get to it."  
"Try harder then!" Heechul barked, scaring Leeteuk a little. "Once you get it open, get it to me as soon as possible. And remember to get rid of Donghae. That plan is in action as of right now so get going. Kyuhyun, once everything is set, you tell Donghae that if he runs, she dies."  
Kyuhyun laughed evilly. "This is more like it. There's the Kim Heechul that I know."  
Heechul smirked and stepped closer to him. "Get a move on."  
"Will do. Boss." Kyuhyun shook his hand.  
He didn't know how he was going to help Donghae or SoonYee, but he certainly did know how to stall Heechul's plan to get that crown. As he shook Heechul's hand, his other hand rested in his pocket, patting the key to the chest. Heechul was right.  
It was time to get a move on.


	8. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungah takes matters into her own hands. MinJi and Kyuhyun grow closer when they go together searching for the crown.

Heechul left the back room once he was fully calm and collected. Shindong and Leeteuk ran off to take SoonYee, and Kyuhyun was going to tell Donghae so he can lure him in. Everything was going according to plan.  
"I'm back my love." Heechul happily kissed Leenah's cheek. Leenah was happy Donghae left right after receiving the ice from her, because she was ready to yell at Heechul for the way he acted before. Even more so now that Heechul seemed to suddenly be in a great mood.  
"Heechul, what happened?" She quietly asked him so others couldn't hear. "Why did you react like that when you saw Donghae?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Heechul replied.  
"Does he have something to do with the things you've done in the past?" Leenah gasped when Heechul nodded his head. "Oh my goodness, that person you killed in that gun fight...That was Donghae's-"  
"Leenah my love, it's alright now." Heechul held her shoulders. "None of it matters anymore. We won't have to worry about him much longer, okay?"  
"Why? What have you planned to do now?" Leenah grew worried.  
"I've arranged a surprise for him."  
"You're going to kill him aren't you?" Leenah gasped. "How could you do that? How could you decide to kill him just like that?"  
"It's okay, because I'm not the one who's doing the killing. There's no blood on my hands this time." Heechul grinned, going back to his job while Leenah frowned in disappointment.   
"You may not be the one doing it, but you're still responsible. That's just as bad." Leenah mumbled. He didn't hear her. "You promised that all of this would stop."  
__  
Donghae waited patiently for SoonYee at Kangin's shop. He removed the ice from his eye, which reduced a majority of the swelling. He knew SoonYee would get upset once she saw it, but that was okay. It's been a long time since someone cared about him.  
"You've been hanging around for a while. What brings you here? Waiting for someone?" Kangin asked him.  
"Yes. I'm waiting for SoonYee." Donghae replied. "We have something very important to discuss. I thought she would be here by now."  
"Good luck to you, sir." Kangin smiled.  
"Donghae!" Donghae saw Kyuhyun running up to him, making him roll his eyes. "Donghae, I have to talk to you right now."  
"Kyuhyun!" Kangin waved happily.  
"Not now." Kyuhyun snapped at him and went for Donghae. "I really need to talk to you. It's important."  
"Kyuhyun, I don't have time for you and your offer so please leave me alone." Donghae immediately walked away, only for Kyuhyun to chase after him.   
"That's not what I'm here for." Kyuhyun caught up with him. "There's a plan to have you killed."  
"Don't care." Donghae replied, trying to get away from him.  
"Well of course you don't care. It's good that you don't, you know that? That means you won't take the bait and you'll be safe."  
"You're right. If I did then I'm a dead man, and I need to be alive as of right now. So I still don't care. Whatever bait they have won't work. I care about no one anymore."  
"Look, I know you don't want to care about anyone, not even yourself." Kyuhyun pleaded as he followed Donghae. "And heaven forbid you get close to anyone, right? You do care about someone. SoonYee. I know you do so don't pretend like you don't!"  
"Why do you care?" Donghae snapped.  
"Because I know everything about you. Every little detail, you hear me?" Kyuhyun knew that would get him to stop, which it did.  
"Did MinJi tell you?" Donghae stopped and turned to look at Kyuhyun.  
"Of course not." Kyuhyun laughed a little. "Good stories always travel fast, don't they? You're a legend as they call it."  
Donghae clenched his jaw in anger. "Don't bring it up ever again. It's my business. Mine. Got it?"  
Kyuhyun waited until Donghae began walking away again to continue. He wasn't going to chase him anymore. "I know something you don't!"  
Donghae just ignored him and continued walking. Kyuhyun had enough beating around the bush. It was time to just say it.  
"SoonYee's the bait." Kyuhyun called out, making Donghae freeze again. "She's been taken."  
"How do you know that?" Donghae got closer to him.  
"I was told to tell you." Kyuhyun replied. "I was also told to say, if you run then she dies."  
Kyuhyun got closer to Donghae and grabbed his shoulders so he could show him he's getting serious.  
"Listen Donghae, I've lost people close to me too. It hurts. It hurts so badly, and I of all people know that. But if you use your pain as an excuse to not help or care about someone, then I will lose all respect I have for you. And respect is something I always held dear to you since you arrived here. I know you care for her, for SoonYee. So you need to own up to that and do something."  
Donghae knew he was right. He had to do something. "Where did they take her?"  
"I don't know." Kyuhyun frowned. "I guess that's something we'll have to figure out for ourselves."   
__  
Kyuhyun found Sungmin and let him spread the word of the current situation. Alongside Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, and MinJi, Donghae entered SoonYee and Sungah's home. They immediately saw that SoonYee was long gone.  
"The door was kicked in, that must've scared her by the looks of it. She dropped something in the hallway down there." Donghae looked around. "She fought back. Stuff is knocked over, that shows that they carried her out. That's what all this is."  
Donghae pointed to stuff that was knocked over, such as pictures and broken glass. Kyuhyun then noticed that they were missing someone. Someone very, very important.  
"Where's Sungah?" He asked, but everyone just shrugged.  
"We haven't seen her since earlier today, when we split up." Eunhyuk answered. "I don't know where she is now."  
"You think they took her too?" Sungmin asked. "Or maybe they took her by mistake?"   
"No, they know who both Sungah and SoonYee are. And Sungah wouldn't get captured that easily." Kyuhyun replied, looking around the home.  
"She could've gone after them herself." MinJi offered. "That is her sister after all. If she saw them take her, she doesn't know what's going on. All she knows is that she was kidnapped."  
"That is definitely something she would do." Kyuhyun said, running to Sungah's bedroom. "Her weapons are gone. Her gun, knife, they're gone."  
"So? Shindong and Leeteuk could've taken those when they took SoonYee." Donghae said while everyone followed him into the room.  
"Oh yeah? Then explain this." Kyuhyun opened Sungah's wardrobe. "Her uniform is gone too. She definitely went after them. Dammit, she's so stupid sometimes! Why didn't she wait?"  
"What are you going to do?" MinJi asked. She knew Sungah meant a lot to him. He had to help her, right?  
Kyuhyun chewed on his tongue nervously, thinking of a plan. "I can't do anything, I can't interfere. If I show up there and interfere with this plan in any way, my cover is blown and everything will go to hell. Donghae, it's better if you go track them and save the girls. Shindong and Leeteuk are expecting you to go anyway. They know you'll successfully track and find them, but be careful. Sungah will be able to help you. I'll take MinJi with me to Shindong's shop cellar to see if the chest if being held there, now is as good a time as any to check. If it's there, then I can steal it and get it back to Sungmin before things get worse as end all of this."  
"Eunhyuk and I will wait in the hideout for you. Let us know if you need help." Sungmin spoke up.  
"Okay, let's go." Kyuhyun commanded and everyone split up.  
Unknown to them, Ryeowook had followed them and overheard the conversation. He wanted to tell Kyuhyun that he was accepting the offer to join, but as soon as he heard Sungah was in trouble, that was when his plan changed. He ran off to the hideout to get the things he would need to save her. There were drawers that held a variety of guns and knives. He also opened the wardrobe that contained his own uniform (which had been tailored for him if he accepted to join them).  
He wasn't going to stay quiet and do nothing anymore. He wasn't going to be scared anymore. He was going to do what he had to do.  
__  
"No sign of him yet." Leeteuk kept watch while Shindong hog-tied SoonYee. "It's really sunny for an afternoon, wouldn't you say?"  
"Leeteuk, go into that abandoned building and hide." Shindong ordered. "If the plan goes south, you can shoot him. He won't expect it."  
"I don't know. I don't have the best aim, never have." Leeteuk looked at his shotgun that actually belonged to Heechul. "Heechul used to yell at me a lot for that. I guess it's because he's fantastic when it comes to shooting."  
"Stop talking and just go." Shindong snapped.  
"Everyone is so mean to me." Leeteuk whined, doing as Shindong said.  
"Come here." Shindong roughly grabbed SoonYee and put her on the railroad tracks. "Don't move."  
"So pushy." SoonYee pouted. "You tied my wrists too tight. I think my hands are losing blood circulation."  
"I don't care, now shut up." Shindong snapped at her while he got more rope. He wrapped more rope around her ankles and tied it to the railroad track, then did the same with her wrists. That way, the more she pulled, the tighter it got.  
"It's hard to lift my head while laying sideways like this." SoonYee kept complaining. "The sun is in my eye too."  
"Shut up!" Shindong felt ready to explode. "If you complain one more time I will make Leeteuk shoot you right now! I hope this train breaks you in half. Good lord."  
"How harsh." SoonYee pouted.  
Shindong adjusted the tracks so the train would come in their direction and not go the other way when it finally arrives. Sungah had found them in that moment. She came up behind Shindong and pointed her gun to his head. Shindong only smirked as he turned around, seeing the barrel of the gun in his face.  
"Well I know you're not Donghae." He laughed.  
"I'm going to ask you one time and one time only. Shift the tracks back to the way they were and untie my sister." Sungah commanded. "She has nothing to do with anything of this."  
"Does Kyuhyun know you're out here?" He surprisingly took a step closer so the gun was touching his forehead.  
"That doesn't concern you." She pulled the hammer back on the gun which didn't seem to scare him.   
"Fair enough."  
Shindong took Sungah off guard when he suddenly smacked the gun from her hand, making it fire at the ground. She dodged the fists he swung at her and got close enough to kick him in his groin, which made him gasp in pain. He saw her gun on the ground and went to grab it but Sungah came up behind him and jumped on his back, making him scream. When she got him into a chokehold, he tried grabbing her wrists.  
"Leeteuk, get her off of me!" Shindong tried shouting.   
As he tried to release her chokehold, Leeteuk caught her off guard by coming up behind her and gagging her, which pulled her off. She managed to slam her elbow into his gut, which made him gasp. Before she could get away, Shindong punched her in the head, which was enough to knock her down.   
"Leeteuk, hand me my rope." Shindong panted to catch his breath. "You tie her hands. I got her feet."  
After tying her, Leeteuk roughly picked her up by the jacket of her red and black uniform. "Should we put her on the tracks too?"  
"No, put her to the side for now, she's not going anywhere." Shindong replied, picking up her gun. "I'll just finish her with this later."  
Leeteuk threw Sungah to the side and quickly went back into the abandoned building to hide.  
"You'll regret doing that once we're done here." Shindong glared at Sungah, who struggled to sit up.  
I'm sure I will, she couldn't say it out loud because of the gag, but she knew she was in trouble when she said it in her head. How will she get out of this now?  
__  
"Why did you bring me with you?" MinJi asked Kyuhyun as they sneaked into Shindong's shop.   
"Because Sungmin isn't good at being sneaky, Eunhyuk is an idiot, Sungah ran off with Donghae right behind her, and Ryeowook isn't an official member and I can't find him. He's also a bit clumsy." Kyuhyun answered while he looked for the key to the cellar door. "I had no one else to choose from."  
"I'm not an official member either." MinJi reminded him. "You could've done this alone."  
"There must be something about you then." Kyuhyun stopped looking for a moment to look at her. He found the key and unlocked the cellar door. "Besides, two people get a job done faster than just one."  
Since the steps were steep, he assisted with helping her down. Once they were in, they began looking around on opposite sides of the room. There were two blankets and a pillow in the one of the corners; proof that Leeteuk has definitely been sleeping here. It was incredibly quiet while they searched, until Kyuhyun gasped, which made MinJi flinch in fear and surprise. It sounded like he had found something important.  
"What is it? Did you find the chest?" MinJi rushed over to him.  
No but it looks like Leeteuk has a keepsake of dear Missy." Kyuhyun laughed, stuffing Missy's stockings into his pocket. "I think I'll keep these. Oh look, she left a little love note too."  
MinJi smacked his head. "That's not funny! Have you forgotten that we're here to look for something that 's more important than whatever that whore has lying around?"  
"Do I sense jealousy from you, Oh MinJi?" Kyuhyun smirked. "Do you like me? Is that why you hate her?"  
"No, definitely not." MinJi replied, obviously in denial. She gulped when he suddenly got uncomfortably close to her.  
"Are you sure?" His voice got really deep all of a sudden.  
He locked eye contact with her as his smooth hands touched her shoulder and dragged his fingers down her arm, which sent chills down her spine. She held her breath when he ever so gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. His face got closer and closer to hers, she thought for sure that he was going to kiss her. His lips touched her ear, making her heart race ten times faster than it already was.   
"Okay. I believe you." He whispered deeply into her ear, sending down more ice cold chills. He smirked and backed away from her casually. He knew he was torturing her now, and he loved it. She was ready to explode at that moment.  
"Don't do that." MinJi hit his arm, making him confidently turn around. "You can't just make a move like that and turn away. If you're going to do it, then just do it!"  
"Do what?" He chuckled. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Just kiss me, you idiot! What's stopping you?"  
He suddenly got close to her again. "You think something's stopping me?"  
"Yes, I do."  
She found his smirk rather dark yet appealing. "You are very wrong."  
He caught her off guard by suddenly grabbing her face and roughly kissing her. She couldn't describe what it felt like to have him finally kiss her. She didn't have any idea of how much she wanted him until now. Why did she let their tension build up like this? This should've happened already, she knew that from the moment she saw him but just didn't want to admit it. He was all man to her, and she wanted all of him right there.  
He pushed her up against the nearest wall and she locked her leg around him which pulled him closer. He moaned into the kiss and traveled his lips to her smooth neck.  
"Did you think, that all this time, I didn't want you?" His hot breath hit her sensitive skin while he switched between kissing her neck and speaking. "I've wanted you since I first laid my eyes on you."  
She panted while she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders that were buried underneath his suit, feeling his excitement grinding hard up against her. When his lips locked back with hers, she immediately started unbuttoning his jacket.  
Kyuhyun suddenly pulled his lips away from her's due to hearing a sound from the upstairs. It was a door opening and closing. Someone was inside, and their footsteps were headed straight for the cellar.  
"You need to hide." Kyuhyun whispered into her ear, panting a little as he did so. "You'll be in danger if any of them know you're in on this."  
Behind MinJi was a small tool storage closet. He quickly opened it and stuffed her inside, shutting the door. The footsteps traveled down the stairs slowly, step by step. He knew it couldn't be Leeteuk or Shindong. Then who could it be?  
"Hey. What are you doing down here?" The person emerged at the bottom of the steps. The person, was Heechul.  
"What are you doing down here?" Kyuhyun asked back.  
"I came to look for the chest." Heechul answered. "I thought I could look while they were out."  
"Oh me too, me too." Kyuhyun replied.   
"Really? Are you sure? It seems like you're down here for a whole other reason. Unless you're just happy to see me." Heechul smirked, glancing down at the happy tent in Kyuhyun's pants. "I didn't know you thought of me that way."  
Kyuhyun's eyes widened in shock from embarrassment. He quickly put his hands over his groin to hide it. "It's not for you."  
"I knew you couldn't be interested in the chest. If you were then I'd have to kill you. Were you down here with a girl or something?" Heechul smirked while he looked around the cellar.  
"Yeah. Missy." Kyuhyun lied, showing Heechul the stockings in his pocket. "I apologize. I know she's with Leeteuk, and he's your family. I hope I'm not shaming you in any way."  
"Leeteuk shames me enough already so it's okay, I understand. You're a man with urges and Missy is an easy to get girl. But it's funny though. It's funny 'cause, I could've sworn you came down here with Oh MinJi. Am I right?" Heechul smirked at him, as if he knew something.   
Kyuhyun immediately knew that Heechul saw him and MinJi sneak in there, which meant he also knew that Kyuhyun was hiding her.  
"No, I'm not interested in her." Kyuhyun tried sweeping his comment off.  
"Fair enough." Heechul nodded. "Did you find the chest down here?"  
"No. Unfortunately there's no sign of it anywhere." Kyuhyun answered truthfully.  
"Dammit!" Heechul stomped his foot. "I'm so giving Leeteuk a piece of my mind when he gets back. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost the damn thing."  
"Don't worry, boss. We'll find it." Kyuhyun patted his shoulder.   
"I should believe that you're a good man." Heechul actually smiled sincerely at him. "But I feel like I shouldn't trust you. I have no reason not to, but I know I'll find one eventually. But for now, we're friends. Since the chest isn't here, I guess I should get going."  
"Yeah, me too." Kyuhyun nodded in agreement.  
"I'll see you later then. And remember to try becoming a better liar when I see you again. Have fun." Heechul patted Kyuhyun's shoulder and trotted back up the stairs.  
As soon as Heechul was gone, Kyuhyun rushed back to the tool storage closet to help MinJi out.  
"I think I cut my leg." MinJi groaned as he pulled her out. "It was a saw or something."  
"Let me see it." Kyuhyun lifted her leg to see a bloody scratch on her calf. "That's not so bad."  
He pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and gently wiped the blood off. He looked up at her while he blew on it, not breaking eye contact. Once he finished, he helped her stand and went straight for the stairs, not giving her a second look. He looked like his cold appearance suddenly returned. It seemed like he was thinking about something. What was he thinking about?  
"Are you okay?" She was confused. Was that it? Just kiss and forget about it?  
He didn't even answer until they were at the top of the stairs. "I'm fine."  
"Sorry. You just seem a little quieter." She muttered as they left the shop. "About what we did, what we were about to do-"  
"Forget it." Kyuhyun interrupted her in the most intimidating voice possible. "It never happened."  
"Kyuhyun, don't do this." MinJi touched his arm, but he paid no mind to her. What was with this sudden mood swing? Why was that something he was constantly doing? Was this about what Heechul said? Was he scared? "Don't act like this."  
"Act like what? This is just how I am." Kyuhyun replied, an attitude growing in his voice. "Go home right now and stay there."  
"Excuse me? Go home while all this is going on? No." MinJi was taken aback by his attitude. "You're scared, aren't you? Are you worried that Heechul is going to figure you out?"  
"I can handle him. He doesn't scare me."  
"Then it's Sungah you're worried about. Are you worried about Sungah? Is that what's wrong?"  
"It doesn't matter and it's none of your business. I can't do anything about it anyway."  
"She'll be okay, Kyuhyun." MinJi comforted him by patting his shoulder. She could see the stress and fear building up inside of him, he was obviously on the edge of breaking down in panic. First Sungah runs off into danger, and now Heechul is on the verge of figuring out that he has been lying this whole time. "She'll be okay."  
"You don't know that." He slowly turned to face her. "So don't act like you do. Don't pretend like everything's going to be alright, because you don't know if it will be."  
"Her and Donghae will work together and they'll be just fine. It's not pretend, it's just positive thinking. You have to trust yourself that she'll be okay. You can't always be around to keep her safe wherever she goes."  
"But I should be. I can't let someone else I care about slip away again." Kyuhyun clenched his teeth together. "I have to always be around, always. If not, then people leave me."  
"Kyuhyun," MinJi made him look at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. She couldn't help but ask, "What happened that made you feel this way?"  
Her question angered him but he held it in. All he did was look into her eyes and say the only answer he could.  
"You can never know."


	9. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae arrives to save SoonYee, but all doesn't go as planned. MinJi finally learns Kyuhyun's troubled past.

"Is that a train I hear?" Shindong joked, putting his hand to his ear to pretend like he heard something. "I think your boyfriend might be too late."  
Sungah looked at her sister with worried eyes. She had her knife, but it was inside her jacket in the sewn in sheath. She couldn't try getting it without getting caught. Shindong was keeping his eye on her to make sure that she didn't try anything. Not to mention Leeteuk was watching nearby. She was trapped.  
Donghae used his tracking ability to lead himself to the railroad. About a mile down he finally spotted them. He saw SoonYee tied up to the tracks and Sungah tied up and put to the side. Sungah spotted him first, seeing him sneak up behind Shindong and pulling out his gun. He got close and pointed it to Shindong's head.  
"So, you finally decided to show up." Shindong smirked.   
"Drop the gun." Donghae commanded in which Shindong actually obliged before turning around.  
"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
"Well I'm here now. Like you wanted." Donghae kept his stance. "Untie the girls right now. Now that I'm here you can let them go. You don't have any use for them anymore. Untie them."  
Shindong backed up a step as if he was actually going to do as he was told. It made Donghae get taken off guard when Shindong suddenly grabbed and twisted his wrist. Donghae screamed in pain at the possible break and punched him with his other hand. He tried to do a better job this time at dodging Shindong's punches, and actually managed to get him in a choke hold. As Donghae was struggling to get his gun back, they both suddenly froze at a peculiar sound. The sound of a train whistling in the distance.  
Shindong smirked and hit his head against Donghae's , which made Donghae groan in pain and let go. Shindong punched him repeatedly until he was on the ground. Sungah used the opportunity to reach for her knife that was in her jacket. With her wrists tied together, it was incredibly difficult to try cutting the rope since she couldn't apply the right amount of friction. She pushed harder and managed to finally get one piece of the rope off.  
"I've had just about enough of you." Shindong kicked Donghae in his gut then pointed the gun at him and pulled the hammer back. "Say goodbye."  
Donghae looked up at Shindong and clutched his stomach. His hard and miserable life passed before his eyes. He thought about who he lost. He guessed he would be joining that person now. He failed. He closed his eyes, awaiting the final sound of a gunshot.  
The sound of a gunshot rang in Donghae's ears. When he released he was still alive, he opened his eyes in confusion. The sudden gunshot hit Shindong's hand made him drop the gun and scream in pain, blood spurting from his hand. Donghae and Shindong turned to see the one person they least expected.  
Ryeowook stood in his red and black uniform, pointing his gun at Shindong. He couldn't believe he actually shot him. He just saved Donghae's life. He glanced over at Sungah who was just as shocked as the others were. He saw the train getting closer. He knew he had to act fast.  
"Untie the girls. Now!" Ryeowook aimed his gun, feeling the fear build inside him. "Do it now!"  
Shindong ran to Sungah and grabbed her knife from her hand. He roughly cut her ankles loose and lifted her by her hair. He put the knife to her throat, making Ryeowook frightened and furious at the same time.  
"I'll kill her! You think I won't?" Shindong called out to Ryeowook.  
Ryeowook knew his aim wasn't good yet. He had no training and shouldn't shoot again because he was at high risk of shooting Sungah by accident. When he shot Shindong, he was aiming for the gun itself to disarm him, not his actual hand. He knew he shouldn't, but he pointed it anyway.  
"Let her go!" Ryeowook shouted.  
Donghae finally got himself together and picked up his own gun that Shindong had dropped, putting Sungah's into his back pocket. He saw the train getting closer. He ran to SoonYee, immediately cutting the rope that had her tied to the tracks.  
"Donghae it's gonna hit us!" SoonYee shouted as he picked her up in his arms. He had no time to cut the ropes that bound her hands and feet because she was right. The train was about to hit them. With SoonYee in his arms, he jumped to the other side at the last possible second, just managing to not get hit. The whistle blew as it passed, and Donghae brushed her hair out of her face.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"Donghae. When this train passes, help my sister." SoonYee pleaded, and he nodded his head in return.  
"Come on, shoot me again! Kill me! I dare you!" Shindong taunted Ryeowook, calling his bluff. "I knew it. You don't have the guts, little man. You're a coward! You're weak!"  
Ryeowook felt himself shaking in fear. He didn't want to risk shooting Sungah. But if he didn't shoot at all then Shindong will cut her throat. He couldn't be a coward again. He decided to take the risk and shoot. Before he could pull the trigger, the train passed and Donghae aimed his gun at Shindong. He shot Shindong in his right arm, making him scream and drop the knife.  
Sungah took her chance to slide off the rope she cut from her wrists. Quickly, she jammed her elbow into Shindong's rib-cage then swung a punch across his face. She Ryeowook ran to each other and embraced. He released her so he could remove the gag from her mouth. He and Donghae both pointed their guns at Shindong, who slowly lifted his hands in surrender. Seeing that he was outnumbered and had no weapon, he ran off, leaving them with a victory.  
"That was so scary." Ryeowook hugged Sungah again, trying his best not to cry. Letting her go, he began checking her for signs of injury. "Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine." Sungah replied which made him stop.  
She caught him off guard by suddenly slapping him across his face.  
"You're an idiot for pulling a stunt like that." She began crying and slapped him again, which he accepted even though it kind of hurt. "You could've been killed, you big dummy."  
"I know." Ryeowook frowned. "I had to come though, you were in danger. Forgive me."  
"Don't apologize, I'm just happy we're okay. Dummy." Sungah grabbed his face and kissed him repeatedly, which he returned.  
Donghae put down his gun and cut SoonYee loose from the rope. He helped her stand up while he looked deeply into her eyes. Feeling tears coming, he hugged her tightly, hating himself for getting attached to her.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again. "This is all my fault. I put you in danger. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. We're fine now, aren't we?" SoonYee released his hug and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "You saved me, and for that I thank you."  
"Thank you." Donghae whispered. Hand in hand, Donghae and SoonYee hopped back over to the other side of the tracks to make their way to Sungah and Ryeowook.  
A sudden gunshot made everybody freeze. Donghae felt the bullet shoot right below his collar bone and out the back through his shoulder blade. A second gunshot fired almost right after, which grazed the side of Donghae's head. He let go of SoonYee's hand and fell to the ground right after the second shot. SoonYee screamed in terror at what just occured. She immediately knelt at his side while Sungah and Ryeowook rushed over to them.  
"Is he dead? We have to get him help! We have to help him!" SoonYee cried while Sungah checked his breathing to make sure he was still alive.  
Ryeowook turned to find the direction of the bullets, wanting to know who fired them. In a short distance, he saw Leeteuk in one of the upper floor windows of the abandoned building. Ryeowook immediately started firing his gun in anger, but Leeteuk quickly ducked out of range.  
"Ryeowook, stop! We need to go!" Sungah shouted. "We need to get him out of the open area now, he's losing blood!"  
Ryeowook reluctantly tucked his gun away and helped the girls pick up Donghae, who didn't seem to be conscious.  
"Let's take him to the infirmary!" Sungah commanded.  
"Donghae wake up. Stay with me, please!" SoonYee cried while they hurried to the hideout.  
"Ryeowook, he's too heavy for me. Can you carry him?" Sungah tried to hold down her panic and exhaled in relief when Ryeowook nodded his head. "SoonYee, help me put him on Ryeowook's back."  
SoonYee did as she was told, even though tears blurred her vision. All she wanted was for Donghae to be alright. The girls ran with Ryeowook who had Donghae on his back all the way to Sungmin's bank.  
"Why are we here?" SoonYee panicked while Sungah looked for the key to the hidden door. Sungah ignored her question and found the key, which Ryeowook was thankful for because Donghae was heavier than he had thought.  
"Ryeowook, you go first!" Sungah gestured to the open door and Ryeowook rushed down the steps with Donghae while Sungah and SoonYee followed him.  
"Whoa, what's all this?" Kyuhyun stood from his seat.  
"Ryeowook, the infirmary is back here." Sungah led him to the back room. "Sungmin, I need you!"  
"What happened? Someone answer me!" Kyuhyun and the others followed them into the back room.  
Sungmin hurried to Sungah as Ryeowook laid Donghae down on the bed. It seemed like Donghae was finally starting to wake up since he groaned in pain. Sungah and Sungmin grabbed the needed medical supplies while SoonYee held Donghae's hand at his side.  
"Wait, why is SoonYee in here? Why did you let her in?" Kyuhyun demanded to know.  
"What is he talking about?" SoonYee looked at her sister, but she was too busy stopping Donghae's bleeding.   
"Turn him over and put pressure on his exit wound." Sungmin ordered Sungah.  
"Why are you all dressed the same?" SoonYee looked around the room in confusion.  
"What happened to Donghae!" Kyuhyun shouted.  
"Leeteuk shot him! Are you happy now?" Sungah shouted back at him. "Now go away! We need space!"  
Kyuhyun clenched his jaw and looked at Ryeowook. "And as for you! Iknew someone stole uniforms and weapons! What did you think you were doing taking off without my permission!"  
"You should be thanking me!" Ryeowook yelled back. "Sungah and the rest of them would be dead if I hadn't done it! That wouldn't have made you happy now would it?"  
Kyuhyun didn't hesitate to smack him across his face so hard that Ryeowook fell to Kyuhyun's feet. The sound echoed through the room and Ryeowook put his hand on his cheek that he knew was now red. "Never speak to me that way ever again. Change out of the uniform and put everything back. I need to talk to you privately now. Eunhyuk, remove SoonYee please. Take her home and come right back here."  
"Yes, sir." Eunhyuk quickly took SoonYee's free hand and led her out, but she was reluctant to go. "He'll be alright, SoonYee. Let's go."  
SoonYee sadly nodded and let him take her away. Sungah and Sungmin managed to stop Donghae's bleeding. His breathing was fast and he was still groaning because of the pain.  
"Okay, help me bandage him." Sungah handed bandages to Sungmin. "You do his head, okay?"  
Sungmin had stitched the open wound on the side of Donghae's head and wrapped the bandage around it. Donghae finally relaxed and shut his eyes, seeming like he past out. His breathing slowed while Sungah finished bandaging his shoulder and pet his hair to sooth him.  
"Why is his hair blue?" Sungmin asked while he finished bandaging Donghae's head.  
"Why is your hair white?" Sungah giggled and Sungmin playfully pushed her shoulder.  
__  
Ryeowook had changed back to his normal clothes and put everything back in their place like he was told. He left the hideout and went up back into the bank where Kyuhyun was waiting for him. Expecting a lecture (or be hit again), he immediately broke down apologizing.   
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Kyuhyun. And I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking clearly. I just knew Sungah was in danger and I wanted to help her. I'm sorry for stealing and running off without your permission-"  
"Ryeowook, relax. Breathe. And shut up for a minute." Kyuhyun interrupted him. "I want to say thank you."  
"I-You-What?" Ryeowook was surprised. Kyuhyun just yelled and hit him with the back of his hand a few minutes ago. Now he was saying, "Thank you?"  
"Yes, thank you. I'm really thankful that you went after her like that. Even though she might as well have been on her own since you haven't had training so you're useless at this point in time." Kyuhyun patted Ryeowook's shoulder. "I'll take it that you're accepting my offer then?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Good." Kyuhyun thought about what MinJi had told him earlier that day. "I can't always be around to protect Sungah...I think it's time I accepted that. So I'm counting on you now to be able to do that for me. And, you're right. She and the others would've been dead if you didn't go, so thank you. And thanks for yelling at me. That was something I think I needed to hear, too. I consider you a really good friend perhaps even my best friend. I hope you can say the same about me."  
"I do. You are my friend." Ryeowook replied, allowing Kyuhyun to smile and give him a hug.  
__  
"Sungmin, I need to go home. Will you keep an eye on Donghae?" Sungah asked him.  
"Sure. Good luck with explaining all this to SoonYee." Sungmin patted her back.  
"Thanks." Sungah smiled and went up the stairs. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere!"  
"Where's he gonna go?" Sungmin shrugged, mumbling to himself. "The man's past out and was shot, twice."  
Sungah left the bank and while on the way home, she bumped into Eunhyuk just as the sun was setting.  
"Is SoonYee home safe?" She asked him.  
"Yeah. She kept asking me questions the whole way." Eunhyuk replied.  
"Is she still upset?"  
"Oh yeah. I didn't answer her questions though. That seemed to upset her more. I thought it would be better if you were the one who answered them."  
"Thank you. I'll go talk to her, explain everything. Now that she's with Donghae and was kidnapped, I think it's time she knew what's going on. Don't you think?"  
"I don't know what happened today, but I do agree with you. She should know. Have fun explaining everything."  
Sungah rushed home, and just as predicted, SoonYee was immediately on her asking questions.  
"Is Donghae alright? What in the world happened today? What in the hell is going on? Is that blood on your hands?"  
"SoonYee, calm down." Sungah stopped her. "Yes I have blood on my hands, it's Donghae's from when I cleaning his wound and stopping his bleeding. Hand me a wet towel."  
"Is he going to be okay? Is he okay?" SoonYee got the towel for her.  
"Yes, he'll be okay. He's resting now." Sungah answered.  
"Sungah, what happened today? Please tell me." SoonYee begged.  
"I shouldn't tell you. It's supposed to be top secret."  
"Kim Sungah, two big guys charged in here and kidnapped me, tied me to railroad tracks as bait for Donghae and I was almost crushed by a train." SoonYee got serious, not panicking anymore. "Tell me what's going on, because as far as I know, I'm part of this now. Tell me."  
Sungah sighed, "You better sit down for this."  
__  
"Oh good, you're back. It's about time." Sungmin stood to greet Eunhyuk who came back to the hideout.  
"Yeah. Where did everybody go?" Eunhyuk replied.  
"Sungah went home."  
"Well I know that. I saw her."  
"Donghae's past out in the infirmary behind me, and I don't know where Kyuhyun and Ryeowook went." Sungmin answered. "Since you're here, can you take over this watch post, keep an eye on Donghae? I'm tired. If something happens then just find one of us. Okay?"  
"Sure thing." Eunhyuk took Sungmin's seat.  
"Thanks. I'll see you later." Sungmin waved bye and left, leaving Eunhyuk alone. He made himself comfortable and kept his back to the doorway of the infirmary.  
As Donghae slept, horrible memories flashed through his mind, as did memories of what had happened today. He remembered what today was. Today was the day. He awoke and silently grabbed his gun and notebook that was put aside next to his hat, shirt, and jacket. He tiptoed to the doorway, sneaking up on Eunhyuk who he knew wouldn't let him go. He sneaked up behind him and hit him over the head with his gun. He tucked his small notebook into his back pocket and left the hideout.  
It was time to visit the saloon.  
__  
"You've been lying to me for over six years?" SoonYee took in all information Sungah just told her. "So that's why you've been wearing pants."  
"Yes well, I guess you know everything now." Sungah awkwardly smiled. A sudden knock at their door made them freeze.  
"Don't worry, I'll go see who it is." Sungah stood. She opened the door and was surprised to see the one and only, "Kyuhyun? What are you doing here? Where's Ryeowook? Is he alright?"  
"He's alright. We talked and I sent him home." Kyuhyun replied. "Can you come out here and talk to me for a moment? I know it's almost dark, but still. Please?"  
"Sure. What is it?" Sungah stepped out and shut the door behind her. She then noticed that he was starting to cry and was trying so hard not to.  
"I...I could slap you silly right now." Kyuhyun couldn't hold in his tears anymore. He started crying as if he hasn't done it for years. "What you did was reckless and stupid. You could've been killed, what's the matter with you? Why would you do that to me?"  
"I'm sorry, Kyuhyun." Sungah touched his shoulder. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was just trying to help my sister, that's all. I'm sorry for worrying you."  
He came closer and hugged her as tightly as he could. "You didn't just worry me. You don't know how frightened I was when I found out you ran off like that. You don't know how helpless I felt when I knew I couldn't do anything to save and protect you. I had to sit and wait, not knowing if you were alive or dead. I didn't care about anyone for a long time, until I met you. I was back in that time. The time when I was at my worst...Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me? Never again. I can't take it if I lose you too."  
Sungah didn't know what to say. She felt so sorry for him. She hugged him back, feeling him shaking a little. "Ryeowook saved me. I was okay."  
He released the hug and she wiped his many tears with her thumbs, which seemed to sooth him.  
"That's what hurts the most. I can't protect you anymore because you were never mine to protect." He sighed. "You're Ryeowook's."  
He rested his head on her shoulder and cried as hard as he could. She rubbed his back soothingly. She was the only one who he showed this side of himself to. His sensitive and fragile side. To show how broken he actually was. To show he wasn't stone cold. He had a heart.  
"I have to do this at least once. Please don't hate me for it. It just seems like something I was always supposed to do."   
Kyuhyun finally managed to stop crying and lifted his head from her shoulder. He took her face in his smooth hands and passionately kissed her. The feeling of his lips against hers was enough to make her want to faint. She accepted it, her hands embracing his strong shoulders. It would be the first and last time he ever does this, and she didn't want to ruin it for him.  
Ryeowook saw it. Kyuhyun sent him home, but something in his gut said to follow him when he said he was going to talk to Sungah. He had hidden behind a building across the street and watched. His jaw dropped when it happen. Kyuhyun kissed her. And she was accepting it. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek. He tried believing Sungah's relationship with Kyuhyun was something he shouldn't be jealous of. But the way his heart broke at the sight before him changed his thoughts entirely. He had no idea what to do now.  
Kyuhyun pulled away from the passionate kiss he gave Sungah and rested his forehead against hers.  
"You'll always be family to me." He whispered. "I just couldn't live the rest of my life without know what that would've been like. Take this as me letting you go. I'm sorry."  
"That's a relief. For a moment, I thought you were going to confess your love for me." Sungah joked, which made him laugh.  
"I don't love you." He told her, backing away. "Sorry to disappoint you."  
"You love MinJi, don't you?" Sungah figured it out. "It's her isn't it?"  
Kyuhyun glanced at her and nodded his head.  
"The troubled Kyuhyun finally learned to love." Sungah patted his shoulder. She glanced across the street, and could've sworn she saw Ryeowook standing there.  
"Kyuhyun!" They heard a voice approached them. It was Eunhyuk, and he was clutching the back of his head in pain.  
"What happened?" Kyuhyun asked, knowing something was very wrong.  
"Donghae escaped the infirmary." Eunhyuk answered. "He hit me on the head with his gun!"  
"Do you have any idea where he went?" Sungah asked.  
"No, I have no idea." Eunhyuk replied.  
"Okay, Sungah. You and Eunhyuk go look for him." Kyuhyun ordered.  
"Yes, sir." Eunhyuk grabbed Sungah's hand. Sungah looked back where she thought she saw Ryeowook, only to see no one there. She guessed that she was just seeing things after all. After they left, Kyuhyun entered Sungah's home, scaring SoonYee.  
"SoonYee, you need to come with me." Kyuhyun grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house.  
"What do you want?"  
"I need your help with something. It's about Donghae."  
"What happened to him?" She grew even more worried.  
"He got out of the infirmary and we don't know where he is. Do you have any idea where he could've gone?"  
"I-I don't know. I have no idea."  
"SoonYee think." Kyuhyun grabbed her shoulders. "Think about anything's he's told you that could help."  
SoonYee thought and thought, then finally remembered something very important.  
"The saloon! He told me this is the only day he drinks and he wouldn't explain why. He told me that he would be going there today. That's where he is."  
Kyuhyun and SoonYee ran to the saloon. They saw some people waiting outside and someone running out of the saloon as if they were chased. Kyuhyun found Jennifer and questioned her.  
"Is there anyone inside?" He asked her.  
"Only one and he's crazy." She answered. "He came running in waving his gun threatening to shoot everyone if we didn't leave."  
"Why didn't Heechul do anything?"  
"He's not here. Same with Leenah. I think something happened because they just ran off."  
"Thanks Jennifer." Kyuhyun quickly thanked her and ran into the saloon with SoonYee. They saw Donghae sitting at the bar all alone.  
"Get out!" Donghae heard them come in and threw a glass at them. It hit the wall instead near Kyuhyun's head.  
"Donghae? It's me, your friend Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun said in a calm tone, stepping closer to him. "SoonYee's here too."  
"Well get her out of here!" Donghae slurred his words, waving the bottle of whiskey and taking another big gulp. "I don't want her to see me like this!"  
"How much have you had?" Kyuhyun kept his calm tone, slowly making his way closer.  
"I don't know, and I don't care." Donghae replied. "Please, just please leave me alone."  
Kyuhyun noticed that Donghae was in absolute tears. SoonYee tried to step closer when she felt something against her foot. She looked down and saw a small notebook, seemingly thrown there. She picked it up and a page that had been ripped out fell softly onto the floor. She picked up the paper, seeing it was a page of a calendar. She saw a big red circle drawn around the current date. Written on the date was a small note saying, "5 Year Anniversary". She didn't know what it meant, but that didn't stop it from breaking her heart.  
"Donghae, come on. Don't do this to yourself." Kyuhyun tried to gently pull him away from the bar, but Donghae shoved him away angrily, spilling whiskey as he did so.  
"Did I not say leave me alone?" Donghae stood, stumbling over his own feet. "I don't need your help, I don't want your help! So leave me be!"  
He tripped over his foot and fell to the floor, landing on his wounded shoulder. The bottle had fallen from his hand and shattered in front of him, making him forget the pain he felt on his body.  
"No!" Donghae cried harder, looking at the shattered bottle in front of him. "You were the reason I kept going...To keep on living..."  
"Donghae, there's literally a ton more behind the counter." Kyuhyun mumbled, but then realized he wasn't talking about the alcohol at all. "Okay. Why don't I help you stand up now? SoonYee, help me."  
Donghae didn't fight them off this time. He let them drag him out of the saloon and all the way back to the hideout.  
"Don't run off like that again." Kyuhyun calmly told him as they brought him back into the infirmary. "You're going to stay here until you're all healed. Got it?"  
Donghae didn't answer and let them lay him down on the bed.  
"Please leave me alone now." Donghae turned on his non injured shoulder, his back now facing them.  
"Of course." Kyuhyun gently patted his shoulder and went to wait outside for SoonYee.  
SoonYee clutched the notebook in her hands and wiped a tear off her cheek.  
"I know you have a lot going on inside your heart. A lot of things I won't understand unless you or someone else tells me." She leaned over and rested his notebook in front of him. "I want to hear it, but only from you. When you're ready, I'll be here."  
She leaned over again and kissed his cheek. He took all of her words in and played them over and over again in his head.  
"I'll come back tomorrow to change your bandages." She said as she left. Donghae continued staring at nothing in particular, but he waited until she was gone for a calm single tear to fall down his face.   
Kyuhyun took the liberty of walking SoonYee home. It was finally dark, and Kyuhyun said his farewell to her.  
"Don't worry about him too much. He'll be okay." Kyuhyun assured her. "And if you ever feel unsafe here, just find me. I'll put you and Sungah in a safe place. Okay?"  
"Thank you." SoonYee politely bowed to him and he let her go inside. Now that he was alone, he could finally clear his mind and remember the time. It was nearly dark, which means it's getting closer to midnight.  
"Tonight's the night, isn't it?" Kyuhyun thought out loud to himself.  
It was that time of the year again to visit the railroad tracks. The spot where he had first set foot here. The place where he left his past behind. He looked and saw rain coming, making the sky grow darker. Now it really was like old times.  
__  
MinJi had seen Kyuhyun kiss Sungah by chance. She wasn't mad. Why should she be? However, she did have enough of not understanding him. She was going to understand why he was so troubled, sad, and fragile on the inside. She decided to find Sheriff Siwon. Kyuhyun was close with him, and he said that Siwon knew about the existence of his group. He must know something about Kyuhyun and who he used to be. Siwon was in his office, looking stressed out about the current situation he was in.  
"Siwon?" MinJi stepped into his office. "Can I ask you something? How much do you know about Cho Kyuhyun?"  
"Unfortunately I know too much." Siwon answered. "But it doesn't matter now. It's all in the past."  
"I want you to tell me." MinJi sat in a seat in front of his desk. "Please, tell me everything. Every single detail."  
"You don't want to hear. I don't think you'll be able to handle it. And Kyuhyun won't like it if he found out you were asking me this."  
"Please, I beg you. I just want to understand him and why he is the way he is."  
Siwon sighed, not liking that he was giving into her request. "It's not a happy story."  
"I still want to know." He saw the determination in her eyes and frowned.  
"You're going to regret saying that."


	10. Moment of Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nineteen-year-old Kyuhyun makes a mistake that costs the lives of those close to him.

"Good morning, momma!" A nineteen-year-old Kyuhyun pranced into the kitchen to give his mother a happy kiss on her cheek. "What's for breakfast?"  
"You ask me that every morning, but you never have the time to eat it." His mother laughed as Kyuhyun grabbed a piece of fruit.  
"Well, mother, you won't have to worry about it much longer. Tomorrow I'll be twenty-years-old, I'll move into my own place, marry a beautiful girl who reminds me of you, and you'll forget all about me."  
It was something he always said, even though he never meant it. His father died from a terminal illness a year after his brother was born, so he was the one who worked to support them since the age of twelve. Henry, his brother, was now eight. Kyuhyun knew he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Everything he spoke of was just a hopeless dream.  
"Try to be home early tomorrow, I baked your birthday cake for us to enjoy. It's extra special because Henry helped."  
"I'll remember to thank him." Kyuhyun smiled, heading to the front door.  
"On your way out, tell Henry to come in to eat before he goes off to school."  
"He's already outside?"  
"He wanted an early start today."  
"I'll tell him, don't worry." Kyuhyun waved and left.  
Outside he saw Henry tending to the garden he's been working on for two months. It was his present to Kyuhyun. A garden with all of Kyuhyun's favorite flowers.  
"Hey, little man. Mother wants you inside, how about taking a break?" Kyuhyun called out to him.   
"I just wanted to make sure the flowers were healthy. Tomorrow you can pick one!" Henry smiled, running over to his brother. "How long will you be today?"  
"Just until dinner." Kyuhyun knelt down to be more on his level. "I promise. No overtime today, and tomorrow I'll be home twice as early. I'll come home and we'll have cake, dance horribly together, and just maybe, I'll let you pick a flower too."  
"Really? Can mom pick one too?"  
"Of course she can."  
"Maybe it will be that one rose that hasn't bloomed yet. It's taking a while." Henry gestured to the flower bud atop its stem.  
"Don't worry. Just be patient, nurture it, and sooner or later it will be the most beautiful and happy flower in the world. Just for mother." Kyuhyun patted Henry's shoulder.  
"I hope to be just like you one day, Kyuhyun. You're the best brother ever."  
"You will be, just you wait. I have to get going. I'll see you later, buddy!"  
"Okay. Hurry back!"  
"Don't I always?" Kyuhyun stood and waved goodbye.  
Kyuhyun walked about two miles to get into the main part of the town each day. He worked in construction. The pay was little, but he managed. A new part to the town hall building was being added, and Kyuhyun was one of the many workers that were building it.   
"Good morning, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun's friend, Zhoumi, happily greeted. Zhoumi was a Chinese launderer, meaning he cleaned other people's clothes for a living. The job was mainly done outside and was a lengthy, hot, dirty, and tiring chore. He didn't speak the native language of the area very well, so he was glad when he learned that Kyuhyun could speak fairly good Chinese. They were best of friends ever since.  
"Good morning, Zhoumi!" Kyuhyun happily waved back. "It's hot today. Be sure to stay hydrated."  
"Same to you! I know it's a day early but happy birthday!"  
"Thank you!" That was all the small talk he had time for. Just down the street was where he had to start working. He just got there and he was already sweating. This was going to be a long day.  
__  
"Okay, men. I think you've earned your breaks." Kyuhyun's boss announced. "I want you all back to work in twenty minutes."  
Kyuhyun wiped some of the sweat off his forehead and the back of his neck, drinking half of his glass of water. He thought about giving the rest to Zhoumi, he always worked hard so he definitely needed it more. When he began walking towards Zhoumi's outdoor shop, he saw two men there harassing him. They laughed as they drank Zhoumi's drinking water and dumped the rest into the dirt. They even started demanding Zhoumi to give them all his money, which wasn't even enough to please them. Zhoumi just backed up in fear, looking as if he were about to cry. Kyuhyun wasn't going to let this continue.  
"Hey." Kyuhyun intervened, "Leave him alone."  
"Stay out of this." One of the guys said in Chinese.  
"Yeah, pretty boy." The other added.   
"Leave my friend alone." Kyuhyun spoke Chinese to them, in the most intimidating voice he could.  
"Kyuhyun-" Zhoumi muttered nervously, "It's okay. You don't have to-"  
"No, Zhoumi. I'm not going to let scums like these treat you this way." Kyuhyun then rolled up his sleeves. "I won't let people I care about get hurt."  
"I think he wants to fight us, Huan Ho." One of them laughed. He had a red feather in his hat while the other had a white one.  
"I think he does, JianJi." The one with the white feather, Huan Ho laughed with him.  
"That's right." Kyuhyun stepped closer. "I'm going to teach you to treat my friends with respect."  
That was when he punched one of them in the face. As he fought JianJi, Huan Ho got Kyuhyun into a choke hold. Kyuhyun managed to flip Huan Ho over so he could get out of it, making him land next to JianJi on the ground. Huan Ho stood and Kyuhyun showed no mercy when it came to punching him down and kicking him in his ribs repeatedly.  
"Kyuhyun, stop!" He heard Zhoumi shout.   
JianJi tried limping away, which Kyuhyun quickly took notice of. Kyuhyun grabbed JianJi and picked him up by his jacket. Kyuhyun's fist broke the guy's nose on impact, and he was pretty sure he also broke his jaw. Zhoumi kept crying for him to stop. JianJi pulled out a gun from his pocket and pulled the hammer back. Without even thinking, Kyuhyun grabbed his wrist and twisted it, pointing the gun towards him instead. He heard the shot. The bullet shot directly through JianJi's heart. His eyes widened in shock when the man with the red feather fell to the ground dead. Did he do that? Did he just kill him? He killed him. He killed him.  
Kyuhyun looked around and saw tons of people staring at the scene. Zhoumi was in shock, obviously scared to death. He felt his head spinning. Did he just kill someone? Was that his fault? JianJi was going to shoot him, and he shot himself, right? Everyone gasped in fear when took a step forward. They all looked at him as if he were some murderer. He wasn't a murderer, he wasn't. He did nothing wrong. He was defending himself, right? They had no right to be scared of him. It was an accident. It was just an accident! He took another step forward and everyone gasped again. They really were afraid of him. Was he a monster? Was that all he was?   
"Zhoumi?" He took a step towards Zhoumi and Zhoumi took a step back. Kyuhyun saw his eyes tearing up. Zhoumi was scared of him too.  
He couldn't take anymore. He ran home. He ran the entire two miles, not caring if his lungs wanted to collapse inside him. All he wanted right now was to be home with his family. He was so scared, he had never been this scared in his entire life. Would he get arrested? No, that can't happen. His mother, his brother. They couldn't survive without him. He had no idea on what would happen. That only frightened him more.  
__  
He burst into his home, sweating and panting which scared his mother.  
"Sweetheart, why are you home so early? Did something happen?" His mother looked at him. Why did he look so upset and frightened? She looked at his hands and saw blood on his knuckles. There was also blood on his already dirty shirt. She looked at his face and saw a swollen bottom lip and a growing black eye. "Oh my poor baby, what happened to you? Did you get into a fight?"  
"Momma." He broke down in tears and hugged her tightly. "I did something really bad. I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible son."  
"My poor sweet baby, look at you." His mother released the hug. "Let's get you cleaned up. You don't have to tell me anything until afterwards, okay? Now let's get you out of these clothes."  
He felt like he couldn't move, so his mother had to assist with getting him another pair of clothes. He sat on his bed and removed his dirt and blood covered shirt.  
"You're a good boy and a wonderful son. Don't you ever forget that." She handed him a clean shirt.   
He sniffled and put the shirt on, but left the buttons undone. The events repeated over and over again in his head. Half the town saw him savagely beating up two men and shooting one of them dead. It was his fault, there was no getting around that. His mother said he was good. He wasn't sure if he could believe that anymore.  
"Your lip is bleeding a little." His mother quickly got a bucket of warm water and a rag. "Stop staring into space like that."  
He was staring at the floor, thinking about how much of a horrible person he was for what he had done. He had never done anything close to that before. He did always get into fights when he was in school, but that was different. This time he actually killed someone. She took the rag and wet it, then gently dabbed his lip with it.  
"Sweetheart, please say something." Her voice broke to a whisper. She took his ice cold hands and gently washed the blood and dirt off of them. "I need you to say something."  
"What do you want me to say?" His voice became dry, cracked, and quiet.  
"I want you to tell me what happened." His mother replied. She didn't know what happened, but she knew it was bad. His current state is what scared her, so much that a tear rolled down her cheek. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."  
"You can't say that, mother." Kyuhyun finally picked his head up and looked at her. "It was my fault."  
"It doesn't matter whose fault it was, you know why? Because I know you. I know that you had a good reason for doing what you did."  
"I was trying to protect Zhoumi." Kyuhyun muttered under his breath. "That's all I was trying to do."  
She could understand. Kyuhyun was always the kind who was very keen on protecting those he cared about.  
"There were two guys harassing him and I...I fought them." More tears fell down Kyuhyun's face as he explained the event. "Next thing I know I hear this gunshot, and one of them was dead. I killed him...And everyone saw me."  
"It was an accident." His mother assured him, almost as if she didn't want to believe what she was hearing. "It was just an accident, it wasn't your fault. You could never kill someone on purpose."  
"Mother," He cried, his fragile eyes focusing on hers. "You didn't see how everyone looked at me. They were all afraid of me. Zhoumi was afraid of me. He told me to stop and I didn't. I don't know what came over me."  
His mother wrapped an arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. "You're just protective, that's all. You care about people, and that's okay."  
"But what's going to happen to you? What if they put me in jail? I can't go to jail momma, I can't. I need to be here to take care of you and Henry."  
"We'll be okay. Listen to me." She picked up his head and put both her hands on his cheeks. "Nothing is going to happen to us, or you. We'll be okay. Do you understand that? We'll be okay. You've sacrificed enough."  
They both heard a noise just then. A sound from Kyuhyun's doorway. They both looked and saw Henry trying to hide.  
"Henry?" Kyuhyun stood and saw Henry slowly step into the doorway. "It's alright if you were listening. You're not in trouble."  
Unfortunately when Kyuhyun took a step forward, Henry took a step back. That broke Kyuhyun's heart. It hurt when the people of the town did it. It hurt more when Zhoumi did it. He couldn't bare if Henry did it too.  
"Henry, it's okay." Kyuhyun felt himself tearing up again. He held his hand out to him, trying to make it stop trembling. "You don't have to be afraid of me. Please don't be scared. It's alright. Please, Henry."  
Henry looked at Kyuhyun for a moment then the hand he was holding out to him. He took one careful step forward, then another. Soon enough, he ran up to Kyuhyun and threw his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Kyuhyun sighed in relief, hugging him back and patting his head.  
"Don't be afraid. We'll be okay. " Kyuhyun whispered. "We'll be okay."  
__  
Huan Ho returned to the capital where his boss stayed. He had to receive medical attention right away, since Kyuhyun had broken one of his ribs and his nose. The boss's son asked around and found out exactly who Kyuhyun was. He wasn't going to get away with killing their own.  
"Sir," Huan Ho approached his boss who was sitting at his desk. "While I was out in town today with JianJi, something happened."  
"What happened?" The boss asked.  
"We were just minding our own business and this man started harassing us."  
"And?"  
"And, he killed JianJi."   
"What is this murderer's name?"  
"Your son did some research. His name is Cho Kyuhyun and he's nineteen-years-old. He lost his father at age twelve, and he provides for his mother and younger brother."  
"Huan Ho, you know very well that we have to punish this, Cho Kyuhyun, right?" The boss looked Huan Ho in the eyes, intimidating him.  
"Sir, I'm sure it was an accident. He has a family to care for. I think we should leave him with a warning and let him go. He has no record of harming anyone else."  
"Huan Ho, I don't care if it was an accident or not. He killed JianJi, which will not go unpunished. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir." HuanHo replied. "Does this mean we're going to kill him?"  
"Of course not. He won't learn consequences if he's dead."   
"So how do you want him punished then, sir?"  
"You know exactly how to do it." The boss handed him a knife. "Take everything he loves away from him."  
__  
Everything seemed normal the next day. No one came to arrest him, and the smell of his mother's food filled the home. He could hardly sleep the night before because every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was the man he killed, blood on his hands, peoples stares, and all he heard was that haunting gunshot.  
Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes and got out of bed so he could get ready. He didn't feel the need to bathe that morning, so he only put on his work clothes and combed his hair. He didn't forget what today was, but that didn't change the fact that he might get arrested. All he could do was keep going. He was still here, which means he was going to continue doing his responsibilities. He walked into the kitchen and saw his beautiful mother standing there doing her usual morning cooking.  
"You're not going to ask me what's for breakfast today?" His mother broke the silence. Kyuhyun shook his head.  
"I'm just going to say goodbye to Henry then be on my way."  
"Kyuhyun-"  
"I'll be home early."  
Since he was already gone, he didn't get to hear her finish what she wanted to say.  
"Happy birthday."  
__  
Kyuhyun saw Henry tending to the birthday garden outside the house. Henry of course immediately noticed him.  
"Kyuhyun! Happy birthday!" Henry cheered, running up to him. "Do you want to pick a flower now?"  
"I will when I get home later." Kyuhyun put on a happy face for his brother. "Birthday or not, I still have to work today."  
"You'll be home twice as early like you promised?"  
"Of course." Kyuhyun patted his head. "How's that rose doing?"  
Henry turned to look at the rose bud that has yet to bloom then back to Kyuhyun. "It's the same as yesterday. Do you think it will ever change?"  
"Of course it will. Do you remember what I said you had to do to get it to grow?"  
"Be patient, nurture it, and sooner or later it will be the most beautiful and happy flower in the world."  
"Exactly. Just give it some time. It will happen." Kyuhyun turned to leave. "When I get home we'll spend a lot of time together, I promise!"  
Henry watered the flowers as Kyuhyun left, then went inside to eat breakfast.  
"Did Kyuhyun leave?" His mother asked.  
"Yeah." Henry answered. "I think he's still upset about what happened yesterday. Do you think he'll be okay?"  
"He'll be fine." She assured him. "Let's do our best to cheer him up when he gets home, yes?"  
"We should decorate the cake!" Henry bounced in his seat happily.  
"Definitely! We should do just that." She eagerly went to one of the cabinets to take out Kyuhyun's cake.  
"I'll go change out of my outdoor clothes." Henry went to sprint to his room.  
"Don't forget to wash up!" She took out the cake and set it on the table. That was when she heard a knock at the door. "Henry, could you be a dear and get that?"  
"Sure!" Henry happily opened the door. But as soon as he opened it, his excitement faded. He saw four men in suits and hats standing there. Who were they?  
"Excuse me." The man with the white feather in his hat spoke to Henry in Chinese. "Where is your mommy?"  
"Who are you?" Henry asked in his best Chinese. He only knew what Kyuhyun taught him.  
"My name is Huan Ho." Huan Ho introduced himself. "Now, take us to your mommy."  
__  
Kyuhyun thought he could fill more than five glasses with his sweat at that moment. He just wanted to go home and bathe then celebrate his birthday with his family. He pushed himself more while working in attempt to get his mind off of things. The cops still hadn't come for him. He guessed that was still a good sign.   
"Okay, men. It's been a good day's work." Kyuyhun's boss announced. Anyone who is staying overtime come with me. Those who are not, you can head out."  
Kyuhyun sighed in relief. Normally he would've stayed overtime, but he reminded himself it was not about money today. He drank one more sip of water and headed out. The two mile walk back to his house was the same. Quiet. Or was it extra quiet today? He felt a spark of happiness for the first time in his life when he reached home. Before he approached his house, he stopped in his tracks at something peculiar. The door was wide open.  
With an awful feeling in his gut, Kyuhyun immediately ran straight for the door. He noticed the silence in the home. Did someone break in? Whoever was there was obviously gone now. Where was his family? He looked around around and saw almost everything the way it should be. He even saw his birthday cake sitting on the kitchen table.  
"Momma? Henry?" Kyuhyun stumbled in panic around his kitchen then into the living room. He received no answer, making him even more worried. "Momma! Henry!"  
He gasped in shock when he entered the living room. He saw many of their belongings tossed over and broken.   
"Henry?" Kyuhyun gasped at the sight of his brother. Lying on the floor, he saw his eight-year-old brother with blood staining his throat. Kyuhyun choked on his own words and dropped to his knees. "Henry."  
Henry's glassy eyes were still open, and it looked like he had been beaten very badly. His nose was broken, as was his jaw, and he when he felt his torso, he felt that ribs have been broken too. His throat was slit for good measure, he supposed.  
Kyuhyun couldn't control the tears that spilled from his eyes. He carefully closed his brother's eyes and took him into his arms. That was when a knife fell from Henry's lifeless hand. Kyuhyun saw that it was the same knife he had given him as a present. He was only supposed to use it for protection.  
"You tried, you tried." Kyuhyun hugged his brother's body. "You tried."  
He was supposed to grow up and be just like him. He supposed to grow up and become an admirable man who would help him look after their mother. That was when when his mother came to his mind. Where was she?  
"Mother?" Kyuhyun cried out. No answer. He set Henry down gently and placed palm on his forehead. "I'll find momma. I know you tried protecting her. I know."  
He stood and immediately started running all over the house.  
"Mother?" Kyuhyun opened one door. It was empty inside. He went to the next door and did the same thing. "Momma? Where are you?"  
He froze the moment he opened the door to his mother's room. His mother was there, staring at him. He stepped in and saw her on her bed, lying on her stomach, her face towards him, and eyes wide open. Her wrists were tied with rope to each side of the bed. The sight made him vomit in the spot he was standing in. She was dead.  
"Momma." He whispered, stumbling over to her. He quickly rushed over and untied her so he could hold her properly. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Tears poured from his eyes like broken dams. His mind was so lost. He hugged his mother's lifeless body tenderly, asking himself why he left them alone. Who would dare touch his family?  
He stopped crying when he heard a peculiar noise. It was coming from underneath the bed. He peeked over and saw a guy crawling as fast as he could to get out. He ran out of the house, making the rage build inside Kyuhyun's heart. He set his mother down and ran after the guy as fast as he could. The man looked behind him as he ran, seeing Kyuhyun quickly catching up.   
When Kyuhyun got close enough, the man stopped running and punched him directly in the face which knocked him down. The man didn't hesitate to start kicking and punching him over and over again. Whenever Kyuhyun tried to stand, he only got punched down again. The man then dragged Kyuhyun back to the house by his hair and threw him in front of the garden.  
"You deserved what you got." The man spat at him then left.  
Kyuhyun spat blood as he sat up. He looked to his left and saw his birthday garden that Henry had made for him. That was when he felt things in his heart that he'd never felt before. Anger, heartbreak, pain, rage, murderous, revenge. Revenge. He wanted revenge, and he was determined to get it. He wanted to kill this time, He wanted to kill them all. They will pay for taking what he loved most away from him. He wanted them all dead, and they soon will be.  
He stood and limped over to the garden and picked his flower of choice. A single red rose.  
The rose that finally bloomed...


	11. Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun seeks revenge on the ones who killed his family and becomes a Wanted man.

Kyuhyun took his brother and mother outside and buried them beneath the garden. He swore that he would get revenge. He was going to track down every single man that was involved in this. They will all pay for hurting his brother and his mother. He took Henry's knife and buried it at the surface of the garden.   
"I'll find them, Henry." Kyuhyun muttered under his breath, feeling his eyes tearing up again. He swallowed hard before continuing to speak. "I'll kill them all, I promise. I love you, mother. They'll pay for hurting you. Both of you. I'll make them pay."  
He picked a small bag of some of his belongings. He had changed into some of his father's old clothing that he had waited to try on for a long while. The boots, the jeans, the shirt, the leather jacket, the hat. He liked that it was all black. He put his bag over his shoulder and left his home. He had the red rose in his hand. He looked at it for a moment and smelled the sweet scent before setting it down over his family's grave. He walked the two miles to get into town, wanting to look at it one last time. He wouldn't miss it. but he would miss Zhoumi, his only real friend. He saw Zhoumi at his outdoor shop, getting ready to close up. Kyuhyun stood a good distance away so he wouldn't be noticed. He wasn't sure how or if he wanted to say goodbye.  
"Hey, Zhoumi." Kyuhyun said rather quietly as if thinking out loud to himself. "I don't know how else to say this so I'll just say it. I found my family dead when I got home earlier today. Yeah, my mother and my little brother. Do you remember him? His name is Henry. I think you met him once or twice."  
He didn't know why he was speaking Chinese. It wasn't like Zhoumi could hear him from this distance.  
"I hate to tell you this, but I'm leaving. I'm going to find everyone who was responsible for what happened. I'm going to kill them." He shook his head and replied as if Zhoumi was actually talking back to him, "No, don't try to stop me. It's the only way. It's the only way..."  
Kyuhyun's grip tightened around the strap of his bag, "I'm going to miss you, Zhoumi. Thanks for being such a good friend, I'm sorry if you feel like I'm abandoning you. That's not what I'm doing. I just wanted to let you know that...That I'm never coming back. I'll probably die, so you'll never see me again...I hope I die when this is all over. Maybe when my raid is done, I will end it with..Myself."  
He felt himself wanting to cry now. He got angry with himself for letting a tear slip and wiped it away.  
"I'm sorry I made you afraid of me. I was trying to do what was right." Kyuhyun sighed, "Farewell, Zhoumi...Thank you for being my friend."  
That was when he saw Zhoumi perk up his head at the feeling of someone watching him. He saw Kyuhyun in the distance. He didn't need to hear Kyuhyun's words, because he felt it all when he made eye contact with him at that moment. He knew something horrible happened. He knew Kyuhyun was leaving, most likely forever. Zhoumi gave his friend farewell by raising his hand to him to say goodbye, Kyuhyun doing the same in return. This was goodbye forever.  
Kyuhyun got on the next train heading to the capital. He had no idea where to look first or where he was going. He trusted his intuition. It would help lead him to the right place. During that train ride, he formed a plan. The first guy he finds, he'll question him so he can easily find the others. He wanted to know everything about what happened no matter how much it hurt.  
__  
He had never seen the capital before. It was bigger than he had imagined. He wandered around the whole day, not able to find anything that would bring him closer to the scums. The scums who took everything. He was hungry, but he had no money for food. He was tired, but had no place indoors to sleep. He slept in an alley that was between two buildings. It was filthy, smelly, dark, and cold. It was good enough.  
As he laid back and looked up at the stars, he thought about his mother and Henry. The one's he gave his life to just to have them ripped away. Ripping away his reason for living. He remembered the happy times he had with them despite their struggles to get by. It was when he shut his eyes when he would see the bad things. He couldn't shake the images of their lifeless bodies. He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't left, they would still be alive. He wasn't there to protect them. Would they be alive right now if he was there?   
"You deserved what you got." That sentence repeated in his head over and over again like it had been doing all day. What had he done to deserve such pain? He knew one thing for sure. He was going to find out soon. When he found them, he would find out everything.   
Every. Single. Detail.  
__  
Kyuhyun awoke at the speck of dawn the next morning. He was hungry. He left the alley he had slept in and made his way through the capital so he could look for a place where there was food. He had no money, so of course he had to steal it. He looked across the street, seeing the shop he had just stolen from. There was a guy there in a suit and hat. He didn't seem to be causing trouble, but Kyuhyun could tell he was receiving some sort of payment from the owner.   
Mobsters. The men who killed his family were Chinese mobsters. Kyuhyun knew immediately who he was once he saw his face. "You deserved what you got." It was the guy who was hiding under his mother's bed. The one who beat him up. The one who said he deserved to lose his family. That fire was burning in Kyuhyun's heart again. The hurt and anger once again returned to him, taking over him, clouding his mind. Kyuhyun crossed the street coming up behind him, and grabbed the man's gun from his pocket.  
"Hey, who do you think you are?" The guy turned around, his eyes immediately growing wide not at the gun in his face, but at the sight of the one who was behind it. He saw Kyuhyun and the darkness in his eyes. "Oh, it's you. I thought you would have killed yourself by now. What are you doing here?"  
"I think you know exactly what I'm doing here." Kyuhyun took a step closer and the guy put his hands up in surrender. "You're going to come with me right now."  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're a crazy person. And do you think you can just take me hostage with all this witnesses around?"  
Kyuhyun quickly darted his eyes side to side to see people staring at them. They didn't worry him anymore.  
"Do you think I care about witnesses? No." Kyuhyun chuckled evilly. "No, I don't care about that. Not anymore. Now why don't you tell me your name?"  
This guy wasn't going to cooperate. When he tried running away, Kyuhyun shot him in both his knees. People screamed at the sound of the shots. Kyuhyun no longer listened to them. He approached the man who was crying in pain, now begging for his life.  
"Please-Please don't kill me." The guy cried, his bottom lip trembling. Kyuhyun knelt beside him and took out his knife. He put it against the man's jaw to lift his head up.  
"What's your name?" Kyuhyun asked him again. "Tell me. What is it? Tell me now!"  
"Gao Han." The guy managed to choke out. "It's Gao Han."  
"You're going to die, Gao Han. But not yet." Kyuhyun tucked his knife away and picked Gao Han up by his jacket then got him into a tight choke hold. "First, you're going to tell me how you killed my family. How, and why."  
He knew everyone was frightened of him, but he didn't care. He pointed his gun at anyone who stood in his path. He dragged Gao Han about two miles out of the town into the middle of no where. There was so much wide open space, and there was no one to disturb him in the broad daylight. Kyuhyun removed his hat and threw Gao Han carelessly to the ground. He looked into his bag and carefully pulled out something important that he'll need for his little "interrogation"...Barbed wire.  
__  
"Answer me." Kyuhyun kicked Gao Han in his ribs again. "Answer me right now!"  
Gao Han was bound by barbed wire on both his wrists and ankles. The barbs were digging into his skin blood gushing from each limb. Every kick, punch, or stab Kyuhyun gave him only made the pain worse. Why wasn't he talking?  
"We were told to do it." Gao Han couldn't take anymore. "We were just obeying the orders that were given to us. It-It wasn't personal, at least not with me! I swear!"  
"How many of you were there?" Kyuhyun demanded to know.  
"Oh come on I don't remember." Kyuhyun didn't like that answer. Kyuhyun took his knife and kicked him and stabbed his side. Gao Han spat blood before speaking again. "Four. There were four, including me. Please...Please just kill me now. I can't take anymore."  
"No. I need you alive for a little longer." Kyuhyun flipped him over again and saw a bandage on Gao Han's hand. He tore it off and saw a healing cut presumably from a knife. "How did you get this? How?"  
"Your...Your Brother. He had a knife. He cut us all on our hands."  
"And do you know why he did that? Do you know!" Kyuhyun shouted. "So that I could find you! All of you! You didn't know how smart he was! He knew I would find every single one of you and give you all what you deserve."  
"Kill me. Please." Gao Han begged, blood in his mouth and dripping down his chin. "Please!"  
"No!" Kyuhyun dug his knife into Gao Han's cut on his hand, reopening it. "You tell me how you killed them. Right now. Or I won't stop. I want to know how you took them away from me."  
"I can't." Gao Han gasped for air, due to his lungs being punctured by his ribs. "I'm too weak."  
Kyuhyun dug his knife deeper. "Tell me!"  
Gao Han swallowed some of his own blood and finally spoke, "Our boss made us go...To teach you a lesson. You...You killed one of our men. JianJi. You losing them is your own fault! You deserved it!"  
"How did they die?"  
"The boy-"  
"Henry!"  
"Henry, let us in." Gao Han told him. "The mother held onto him as we explained their execution. When we tried getting them on the floor, that was when the boy struck at us."  
"What happened next?"  
"Huan Ho and I restrained him. The other two noticed then, how beautiful...Your mother was."  
Kyuhyun turned his head and looked at him with the darkest and most soulless expression. His eyes held only pure hate.   
"It only took one to get her into her room and tie her up." Was he, smiling? "We beat the boy, giving him the same injuries you gave JianJi. He tried getting away to help the woman, but the wounds we gave him were just too much. I slit his throat for good measure, with his own knife."  
Kyuhyun could see the images forming in his mind. Refraining himself from crying, he asked him one more question. "And my mother? How did she die?"  
"You don't want me to tell you." Gao Han said. Kyuhyun stood and kicked him in his throat. Gao Han coughed as he spoke, "It was what we all did to her. We took turns. And there was blood...I didn't realize she was dead until it was over. If I had noticed, I would've stopped."  
Kyuhyun felt himself literally shaking as tears spilled from his eyes. He felt like vomiting again when images formed in his head, like when he found her. He heard Gao Han laughing at his misery. His hurt, his pain, his suffering, was funny? He obviously didn't regret what he had done.  
"We answer to Lee Chun-Hwa." Gao Han spoke. "You will answer to him too. He just wanted to teach you a lesson. Respect!"  
Kyuhyun screamed in agony. He kept screaming like he were insane. He kicked Gao Han in the head once, then twice. It was obvious that Gao Han wasn't even conscious anymore, most likely dead.  
"You deserved what you got!" Kyuhyun shouted at his bloody and still body. "You! You deserved what you got! I don't answer to him and no one will answer to him anymore because I will kill him once I'm done with the rest of you!"  
Kyuhyun took out his gun and shot Gao Han in the head at least five times, then immediately dropped it, falling to his knees while gripping his hair. His nerves were overflowing, causing him to vomit everything out of his stomach. He gripped his hair tighter as he panted and cried, thinking about what he had just done. He discovered that he didn't feel anything of guilt while torturing him or shooting him. It was like he was dead already inside.  
He didn't feel satisfied because there were still three more out there. Then there was this Lee Chun-Hwa. The boss. This boss was trying to blame him for all of this? Kyuhyun wasn't going to believe that this was all his own fault. This boss, this Lee Chun-Hwa, ordered the murder of his family because of a stupid accident. His revenge wouldn't be complete until he killed him.  
Only then will he feel satisfied.  
__  
If it wasn't for Henry, finding the other three men wouldn't have been easy. Kyuhyun observed from afar. As soon as he saw one with an injured hand, he thanked Henry out loud for his help.  
"Thank you, Henry."  
He did the same torture to the rest of them. One by one he found one and brought them to the same deserted place outside the town. He restrained them with barbed wire and beat them to the point where they should be shot just to be put out of their misery. He killed one by strangling him with the barbed wire, then shooting him just to make sure he was dead. While he cremated another (he burned all of the bodies so they wouldn't be found), he noticed that the guy was still alive. He didn't care though. He was taking care of the last gangster now.  
"Your name is Huan Ho, correct?" Kyuhyun knelt down beside Huan Ho, who was in tears from the pain. "I remember you. We've met before. I guess I made a mistake when I accidentally shot your friend. My mistake was neglecting to shoot you too."  
"Cho Kyuhyun," Huan Ho muttered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. It was just orders."  
"You are now the fourth person to tell me that! Tell me something different for a change!"   
"I didn't touch your mother! I didn't! Is that different enough for you?!" Huan Ho cried. "I swear, that wasn't part of the plan. It was Gao Han who suggested it. I didn't go along with it. I swear."  
"If you think you saying that isn't going to make me kill you, you're wrong." Kyuhyun gripped his knife and went to dig it into Huan Ho's skin.  
"No! Please!" Huan Ho had both blood and tears staining his face. "I told Lee Chun-Hwa that our incident was an accident, but he didn't care! Kill him, not me! Please, I beg of you! Please don't kill me! I'm in so much pain, but I don't want to die."  
"Begging me won't help you." Kyuhyun put his knife away, which surprised him. Why was he putting it away? "I will kill Lee Chun-Hwa, but you won't be alive to see it."  
"Cho Kyuhyun, please! Please don't kill me! I truly am sorry for what we did to your family. It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. I was just supposed to read them their execution and shoot them humanely. You didn't deserve it, and I mean that. I-I didn't even have the strength to hurt your brother. I'm a coward for standing back and just watching, I should've stopped it. I was wrong, very wrong...Please don't punish me. I'm sorry."  
"Then you shouldn't have punished them."  
Kyuhyun kicked him in the stomach, then the throat, then the head over and over. He reached for his gun, but as soon as he felt the object against his fingertips, he pulled away. All he could hear now was his mother begging him to stop.  
"I'm sorry, too." Kyuhyun turned around and walked off, leaving Huan Ho's unconscious body lying there in the midnight darkness. With his injuries, he shouldn't even last the rest of the night. Why did he leave Huan Ho (barely) alive? What was the point? Maybe, just maybe, his true self wasn't fully dead.  
__  
The other mobsters had caught on that some vigilante was killing their men. A search went on to find Huan Ho who disappeared the night before. It was early in the morning when they tracked and found Huan Ho's body. They saw his wrists and ankles tied together with barbed wire, the pieces fully digging into his skin.  
"What sick person does something like this?" One of the men said, horrified at the sight.  
"Whoever it is, he's a madman who needs to be stopped." Another replied.  
That was when they saw Huan Ho breathing. How was he still alive?  
"Huan Ho?" They all went to him. Two of them clipped the barbed wire and pulled it out of his skin, which made him groan in pain. "Huan Ho, who did this to you? Can you tell us?"  
Huan Ho was barely alive. The men helped him sit up. Even that was too painful because of his punctured lungs and stab wounds.   
"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Huan Ho said in almost a whisper. "The one who's family I was ordered to kill. He seeks vengeance."  
"Do you know where he could've gone? Do you know who he's targeting next?"  
Huan Ho used his last breath to answer, "Lee Chun-Hwa."  
__  
That was his next move. Kyuhyun used his day to find the mansion Lee Chun-Hwa lived in, then thought of a plan. He knew guards would take his weapons. That's when it became clear that he would have to kill him with his bare hands, most likely. He wasn't afraid though. That would probably make his revenge even more satisfying.   
This was the first time he ever saw a mansion, let alone set foot in one. It was beautiful and elegant. The crystal chandelier, the polished hardwood floors, spiral staircase. He decided he wanted to savor it for a moment. This would be the last beautiful thing he saw before completing his revenge. Once he does that and gets his gun back, he'll shoot himself in the head right in the front doorway. That was his plan.  
One of the guards knocked on the office door, and Kyuhyun heard a man's voice saying "come in". Kyuhyun and the guard stepped in to see a huge office with the biggest desk Kyuhyun had ever laid eyes on. Behind the desk was a man in a suit with his back to Kyuhyun since he was looking out the big window. It was Lee Chun-Hwa.  
"Leave us." Lee Chun-Hwa ordered the guard.  
"But sir-"  
"I said to leave. Do as I say."  
"Yes sir." The guard bowed and left the room, shutting the door. Kyuhyun couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. Here he was, completely alone with him.  
"Cho Kyuhyun, did you think you could savagely kill four of my men and get away with it?" Lee Chun-Hwa turned around.  
"No. That's why I decided that I should kill you too." Kyuhyun answered.  
Lee Chun-Hwa only laughed. "I know that's why you're here. So let's get something straight. You're not going to kill me, and I'm not going to kill you."  
"Why won't you kill me?"  
"You're a twisted and unhinged human-being, so I'd like to make you an offer. I believe you could do well with us. I heard you speak Chinese fairly well, and you're tough. You've proven that."  
"I'm killing myself once I'm done here, so no. I'm going to have to decline your offer."  
"That's a shame."  
"You're not Chinese. How did you become a mob leader for them?"  
"My ancestor was one of the kings of our country, but he wasn't who everyone thought he was." Lee Chun-Hwa walked over to a glass case to look at the gold and bejeweled crown that once belonged to his king ancestor. "He had the head of the Chinese mob executed and took over in secret. The responsibility is now mine as you can see. If I didn't have my son as the next heir and you weren't planning on killing yourself, I would tell you that it could be yours one day too."  
"You killed my family." Kyuhyun toughened his stance. "You ordered your men to execute them. Why?"  
"You killed one of mine."  
"It was an accident!"  
"It doesn't matter. You made a mistake, you needed to learn a lesson." Lee Chun-Hwa raised his voice. "Maybe it's time you learn another one. Chan Cho! Come take him out of here!"  
The office doors opened to reveal six henchmen. They tightly restrained Kyuhyun when he tried attacking Lee Chun-Hwa. He tried to fight them off, but it was no use since there were too many.  
"I said I wouldn't kill you. But that doesn't mean they won't." Lee Chun-Hwa then ordered them to take Kyuhyun away. "Do with him what you will. He's all yours."  
The six henchmen removed Kyuhyun from the mansion even though he kept trying to escape their grasps. He struggled the whole way. They took him out of the town, to the same place where he had questioned, tortured, and killed their men. Two of them held onto his arms tightly so another could knee him in his gut multiple times, knocking the wind out of him.  
"You see this?" Chan Cho showed him bloody barbed wire. "This was on Huan Ho when he died."  
They shoved him to the ground and pinned him there so he could be tied up with the same wire. Every time he tried fighting them off or standing up, they kicked him repeatedly. They all took turns kicking him, punching him, stabbing him, cutting him, to the point where he was unrecognizable. His face was swollen and bloody. Blood drooled from his mouth, also completely staining his teeth. He could feel at least half of his ribs bruised and/or broken. Hid left leg was definitely broken, as was his nose.   
"Is he dead yet?" Kyuhyun heard one of their voices, his head was spinning and throbbing so much, his ears were ringing. It made the voice sound so faint and far away.  
"No, he's alive." Another said, kicking Kyuhyun in his throat, making him unable to breathe.  
"He's not even begging for his life, or to shoot him. We should leave a gun for him to shoot himself." Kyuhyun could hear amusement in the guy's voice.  
"No, that's what he wants us to do." He heard Chan Cho say. "Just leave him here to suffer and die, like he had done with Huan Ho. Huan Ho was a good and respectable man. He was my brother. Consider us even, Cho Kyuhyun."  
That's what they did. They left him there. One was sure to give him one more kick to his head as they left. Kyuhyun waited until they were gone so he could do his best to sit up. It was so beyond painful. He groaned in pain as he reached to take the barbed wire off his ankles. It was harder to get it off his wrists. He had no choice but to slide it off, which made barbs slice his skin all the way to his fingers. One of the sharp ends cut his finger so bad that it sliced open and blood oozed from it which made him cry out. He fell onto his stomach and passed out from his pain.  
As soon as he woke, he began crawling to the railroad tracks, slipping in and out of consciousness as he did so. It took him a while to finally reach the railroad. He forced himself to stay awake to wait for a train. Once one got there, it stopped to let people aboard, and Kyuhyun did his best to climb onto the very back. As soon as he made his way up, he collapsed onto his back and lost consciousness once again.  
__  
He didn't wake until hours later into the night. He didn't have the strength to move or even open his eyes. He felt the train stop. He then heard the sound of a woman screaming. She had discovered his body and quickly called for the Conductor to help.  
"I just found him here." The woman panicked. "He looks like the man in the Wanted posters. The vigilante."   
"He's dead." The Conductor told her. "Help me dispose of him."  
They picked up his lifeless body and put him on the ground next to the tracks. The train left after that, and Kyuhyun heard the crack of thunder. The cold rain felt good against some of his skin, but burned his exposed wounds. He finally opened his swollen eyes, feeling the rain caress his face.  
He forced himself to crawl again. He was in a different town now, somewhere far away from his hell. He decided that he was going to try getting up to walk. He limped slowly into the town until his body couldn't take anymore. His good leg gave out and he collapsed back onto the ground.  
He couldn't move anymore. He was done. This was it. He was going to die right here. He cried whatever tears he had left, not caring how painful it was. He didn't know if it was from the pain he felt in his body, his mind, or his heart. Or maybe it was because he knew he was going to die. He didn't want to die, at least not this way. This wasn't what his mother would've wanted for him.  
Siwon had been working late that night. When he left his office, he saw Kyuhyun on the ground in the pouring rain. Running through the darkness, he approached the stranger and helped him sit up. Kyuhyun continued to cry, just sitting up being too difficult.  
"It's okay." Siwon soothed him, putting one of Kyuhyun's arms over his shoulders so he could help him walk. "You're safe here. It's okay now."   
Siwon brought Kyuhyun to his home so he and his wife could nurse him back to health. Along the way, Siwon tore down one of Kyuhyun's Wanted posters, again assuring him that everything was finally going to get better.  
__  
"That's how it happened." Siwon told MinJi. "He's the way he is now because he's afraid to care yet still manages to find the will to do it anyway."  
MinJi took in all of the story. It broke her heart to a million pieces. If possible, she didn't feel fear. She felt compassion. Her broken heart completely went out to him.  
"I have one more question." MinJi spoke up. "Was the death of Sungah's husband an accident?"  
"No." Siwon answered. "Kyuhyun attacked first and the man was defenseless. He told me himself."  
MinJi nodded her head, understanding. "Thank you."  
"If you want to talk to him, he's probably out by the railroad." Siwon informed her. "He goes out there sometimes to clear his head."  
"Thank you again." MinJi stood and bowed her head to him, then left his office.  
It was pouring rain, just like the end of the story. She made her way to the railroad and did indeed see Kyuhyun sitting there on the ground. He was just staring ahead, as if deep in thought. MinJi came up and sat next to him. He knew she was there, but he did nothing to acknowledge her presence.  
"I know what it's like to lose your family. I know what it's like to want revenge on the one who did it. I still live with that anger in my heart." MinJi told him. He still did nothing. "Robbers were braking in and my father made me hide. The masked men robbed him, and shot him. If I were to see that monster right now, I don't think I would be able to do the same things you have done. If I had to choose, I would choose to forgive."  
He still said and did nothing, so she continued.   
"I may not ever be able to understand you, but I'll never stop trying to. I do know that what happened to you wasn't your fault. That I do fully understand." She didn't see because of the rain, but a tear slowly made it's way down his cheek.  
"Kiss me." She suddenly demanded, which made him sharply turn his head to face her, as if shocked. "I mean it. Kiss me right now. I won't let you live with pain in your heart any longer. I know you still are even though you pretend you're not."  
All he did was stare at her. She couldn't tell if whether he was surprised or angry.  
"Kiss me, damn it."  
He didn't waste another second. He grabbed her face and roughly kissed her. She gasped from the sudden contact. She felt his pain, and she was going to take it away. Her fingers gripped his dripping wet hair that hung in front of his eyes. She removed his jacket and unbuttoned his white shirt. Now seeing his body, there wasn't a place on his skin that wasn't horribly scarred. The memories of what he had to endure were forever marked on him. She felt them all over his back underneath her fingers, making him recoil from her. She felt him trembling in uncertainty. Did he think she was afraid or judging him? Or was he remembering why they were there?  
She soothed him by putting her rain-stained lips back on his. He told himself to trust her, since he had always believed that she was the only one he could truly relate to and give his heart to. He gave himself to her right there with the rain pouring on them. His heart felt as if it were healing. He had been so tired, and she had become his strength. It was a moment when he finally felt truly sane again.  
That was something he hadn't felt in a long time.


	12. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria makes a tough decision regarding her relationship with Eunhyuk. Sungah attempts to reconcile with Ryeowook.

Victoria tried her best to ignore it, but they were all over each other all the time and it was disgusting. Eunhyuk wouldn't care if she left and never came back. He had his little dear Missy to make him happy anyway.  
"Eunhyuk, I have something to tell you." Victoria approached Eunhyuk who was too busy making out with Missy to listen. "I'm not working for you anymore. I quit."  
Was he still not paying attention? And was it really neccessary to kiss someone so intensely in public?  
"Eunhyuk! You're obviously not hearing a word I'm saying are you?" Victoria crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn it, Eunhyuk! Can you stop sucking face with her for two damn seconds and listen to me for once?"  
"What, Victoria? What?" Eunhyuk finally pulled his mouth away from Missy. "Don't worry, I'm listening."  
"Really. Then what did I just say?"  
"Umm...Something? You-You definitely said something."  
"I guess I proved my point then." Victoria nodded her head. "Have a nice life!"  
"Wait, Victoria! Where are you going?" Eunhyuk stood and went to follow her.  
"She said she's quitting or whatever." Missy said, rolling her eyes.  
"What? No! She can't just leave me like this!"  
"Why do you care?" Missy glared at him a little.  
"Because I-" Eunhyuk stopped mid-sentence. Why did he care exactly? "Just stay out of this, okay?"  
"Whatever. She was nothing but a third wheel anyway."  
"You know what, Missy? Whatever we had going on, it's over." He felt like his head was finally thinking clearly.  
"And again I'll say, whatever. I have plenty of other offers around here that are way better than you." Missy stood and flipped her hair.  
"Victoria!" Eunhyuk called out to her. He ran in a clumsy fashion, tripping over his own feet along the way. "Victoria, can you stop walking away for a minute? Please?"  
"Why should I? I don't want to get in the way of whatever you have with that whore."  
"Missy and I don't have anything, I swear! I literally just ended it."  
"Doesn't change the fact that I'm quitting, so stop following me."  
"Why do you want to leave? Talk to me for once." Eunhyuk finally caught up to her. His statement made her sharply turn around to face him.  
"I always try talking to you, but you never listen! You don't appreciate anything I do for you!" Victoria back lashed him. "You're always too busy with Missy or whatever else you do with your life. I'm tired of feeling like I'm not as important as some girl you're having a fling with."  
"Are you, umm, jealous of Missy?"  
"Yes, Eunhyuk! I'm jealous of Missy! Thank you for finally realizing that!"  
"But if you're jealous of Missy, then that means-"  
"Means what? That I like you?" Victoria couldn't believe she was actually admitting it. "I did. For a long time."  
"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Eunhyuk gasped a little. "We've been friends since forever. I thought you always assisted me out of friendship and now, you feel more for me?"  
"I don't think it really matters now."  
"Yes it does, because I want you to stay. You don't have to quit and I don't want you to. I'm sorry for taking you for granted all the time."  
"Are you just saying that because you feel pity on me? Or because you actually feel the same way?"  
"I do like you, Victoria." Eunhyuk was surprised that he said it. He didn't realize he felt the way he did until he said it.  
"You do? Really?" She didn't think he would say that in a million years.  
"Yes, I really do. You're my best friend and you've always been there for me. I don't want you to leave me."  
"Then why do you keep secrets from me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Where do you go at night? Why does Cho Kyuhyun get mad and slap you around all the time? Everything that's been going on in this town lately, are you a part of it?"  
"Victoria, you have to trust me on this. If I was allowed to tell you, I would." Eunhyuk gently held her shoulders. "But I can't tell you, at least not right now. I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry, too." Victoria bit her lip and removed his hands. "You never appreciated me, and you still don't. If you did, then you wouldn't keep secrets like that from me. When you're ready to stop doing that, you let me know. But until then, I still quit."  
She didn't wait for him to respond. She left him standing there to think about what she had said. As she walked, she saw Kim Sungah outside Ryeowook's shop, and the door was locked so no one could enter.  
__  
"So, MinJi." Kyuhyun held MinJi tight in his arms while laying in bed with her, "Is there anything else you want to know about me?"  
MinJi giggled, her fingers gently stroking his bare chest. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure I've seen enough of you."  
"That's true. You've definitely seen all of me, and I have most definitely seen all of you." Kyuhyun smirked, letting his hands wander where they wanted.  
"Kyuhyun, stop it." MinJi laughed and blushed like an idiot. "I need to rest a little bit."  
"You're no fun." Kyuhyun pouted then sat up to put his pants on. "You're still coming to yours and Ryeowook's training today, right?"  
"Of course." MinJi replied, sitting up as well but covering herself with Kyuhyun's bed sheet. "But I don't think Ryeowook is coming."  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
"I think he's going through a tough time right now."  
"What? Ryeowook's fine. What does he have to be worried about?"  
"Well, his best friend did make-out with his girlfriend, so I guess that could make him upset. That could upset any normal person."  
"I wouldn't worry about it. He'll be fine." Kyuhyun stood to go fix his hair in the mirror. "He has nothing to worry about with me and Sungah."  
"How was he supposed to know that? All he knows is that he saw you, his best friend, and Kim Sungah, the love of his life, kissing. You have to explain to him that you and Kim Sungah don't feel that way about each other."  
"Sungah sees him all the time now. She'll explain it to him and he'll understand. She's better at talking to him than anyone. Which is really saying something." Kyuhyun turned back around and laid back on the bed, hovering over her. "There's nothing to worry about."  
"Okay, I trust you." MinJi lifted her head and kissed him. "You should get ready and gather everyone."  
"I will." He mumbled, kissing her again. "Let's just stay here a little longer. Do you feel rested enough?"  
"Yes, I do." MinJi entwined her fingers in his soft hair. "How much time do we have?"  
"We have as much time as we want." Kyuhyun smirked, removing the sheet from her body then undid his pants again. "Because I can't seem to get enough of you."  
"You and me both."  
__  
SoonYee entered Sungmin's bank during his absence to find the key and enter the hideout. She prepared some wet rags and went to the back of the hideout to see Donghae resting in the infirmary. His bare back faced her, so she couldn't tell whether he was asleep or awake. His calm and steady breathing made her think he was indeed sleeping.   
SoonYee looked in the cabinets to see what she would need to take care of him. He needed new bandages for his shoulder and head, so she took some of those. There was a bottle of whiskey on the counter with a note. It said, "remember to take it easy". The signatures at the end were Sungmin and Eunhyuk's. She smiled to herself and removed the cork from the bottle.  
"It's a little early to be drinking, isn't it?" Donghae's faint voice made SoonYee jump, which caused a bit of whiskey to spill from the bottle opening.  
"I thought you were sleeping." SoonYee relaxed herself and put the needed supplies onto a tray.  
"I was, until you opened the door." Donghae slowly turned himself to lie on his back, groaning a bit as he did so, since he was sore and still in pain. "I'm used to sleeping with one eye open."  
"Are you hungover?" SoonYee took the tray and whiskey then sat next to him.  
"You have no idea. But it's okay. After the way I behaved yesterday, I deserve the worst hangover ever."  
"Hey. If I can forgive you for it, then you can too." SoonYee helped him sit up so she could removed the bandages around his torso. Once his upper body was completely bare, she picked up the bottle of whiskey and hesitated, "This might sting a little."  
"What are you going to do with that?" He got his answer when she gently poured a little of the whiskey onto his stitched wound. He groaned and whined in pain, "This hurts more than the hangover."  
"Just relax and turn over so I can clean the other side."  
"I don't want to." Donghae pouted, but let her assist him with turning him over onto his stomach, exposing the stitched exit wound on the back of his shoulder. "I should be used to this by now. It's not like I haven't been shot before."  
"I'm sadly not surprised." SoonYee gently dabbed the wet rag onto his skin which made Donghae sigh in relief. "I suppose your work is dangerous."  
"It is sometimes." He felt himself grow nervous from what he was about to say. "Actually, I've been thinking about something. You know, before I passed out from my pathetic drunkenness."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"I thought about what you said last night and I was wondering, if you would like to know more about me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm ready to tell you everything."  
"Really? Are you sure? What made you decide this?"  
"Well I did make a fool of myself in front of half the town including you. I think you of all people deserve an explanation. And if you are going to hear it, you should hear it from me, like you said."  
"Okay. Help me with getting you onto your side so I can put these new bandages on."  
SoonYee put her arms around him and pulled him over. When he began putting some of his own strength into it, SoonYee ended up losing her balance and fell on top of him when he turned onto his back. Her face was just inches away from his. Her hands were touching his bare chest, which made her uncontrollably blush. She felt his arms wrap around her, keeping her where she was.  
"You're going to tell me everything about you?" SoonYee gulped, trying to calm her racing heart. "How do you trust me so easily?"  
"I honestly don't know." Donghae replied, looking into her nervous and innocent eyes. "Maybe it's because you're the first person I've cared for in a very long time. It's like I was gone for a little while, and you're here to bring me back."  
SoonYee could only laugh nervously and turn her face away from his. She felt one of his hands come away from her back. She felt his fingers touch her chin and made her look at him again. Her body felt completely frozen now.  
"I don't want to ever regret feeling what I feel for you." He spoke in a hushed whisper. She caught every word.  
He was scared too. The moment was there and he didn't want to lose it. He closed the gap between them and softly kissed her. She felt stiff for a moment, not sure how to respond to what he was doing. It wasn't like she had done this before. She decided to reciprocate what he was doing, which seemed to work well. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she felt herself getting the hang of it. She too didn't want to ever regret feeling what she felt for him.  
"Hello! Sorry to interrupt." Sungah's voice invaded the room, making SoonYee pull away from Donghae and shoot back into her seat next to him. Sungah couldn't help but laugh at her a little. "What is going on here?"  
"Nothing." SoonYee awkwardly tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear, ducking her head down. "Just taking care of Donghae."  
"And you're doing a great job." Sungah replied. "Have either of you seen Ryeowook? Has he come down here at all? I've been looking for him all morning."  
"He's in his shop." SoonYee turned and looked at her confused. "Where else would he be?"  
"But I was just there a minute ago. It was locked and everything. He's not there."  
"Yes, he is." SoonYee insisted. "I saw him through the window while on my way here."  
Sungah understood what was going on now, and she didn't like it. She was now incredibly frustrated.   
"That little brat." Sungah whispered to herself, clenching her jaw a little in annoyance.  
Sungah immediately stormed out of the hideout and made her way back to Ryeowook's shop. She slammed her fist onto the door determined to get an answer from him. He had better have a good explanation for his immaturity.  
"Kim Ryeowook!" Sungah smacked the door with her palms over and over like a frustrated child. "Kim Ryeowook, you answer me right now! I'm not leaving until you do, so open the door!"   
As soon as she stopped smacking the door, it suddenly swung open and Ryeowook's hand appeared from the darkness. He grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her inside, making her gasp in surprise.  
"Ryeowook, what are you doing?" Sungah stumbled inside. He released her wrist and locked the door again.  
"You were making a fool of yourself out there. You're welcome." Ryeowook stayed on the other side of the room so he wouldn't have to be near her. "Is there something you need?"  
Sungah crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to know why you're avoiding me."  
"Why would you care?" Ryeowook spat, looking away from her. "You should know anyway."  
"Ryeowookie, I love you so please just talk to me. If I did something wrong then I want to know what I did."  
"No, you don't love me. So stop trying to act innocent. It's not working."  
"What did I do?" Sungah didn't care if she sounded pathetic and desperate. She just wanted to know why he was mad at her.  
"What do you mean, 'what did I do'? I saw you! I saw you with Kyuhyun! He kissed you and you..." He felt like crying but used all of his strength to keep it inside. It only made him feel sick. "You kissed him back."  
"Oh." So that's why he's upset.  
"Yeah. Oh." Ryeowook mocked her. "You say you love me, yet you do something like this."  
"Ryeowookie, it isn't what you think it is." She was tearing up now. "It's not, just let me explain it to you."  
"No. I'm not interested in hearing it."  
"Ryeowook, please." Sungah begged, which hurt him because he hated what he was doing to her. "Kyuhyun and I don't have feelings for each other."  
Ryeowook sniffled, trying to force himself to keep his stance. That was even harder to do when Sungah got close to him and brought their hands together.  
"That's not what it looked like from my end."  
"Well it's true! I thought that after all this time you would know how much I love you. How I love you and only you."  
"Don't do that." Ryeowook felt a tear fight its way through. "Don't throw the past in my face."  
Sungah let go of his hands that were sadly not holding hers in return. "Maybe it's you who never really loved me."  
"Kim Sungah, don't you ever say that to me again." Ryeowook said in a stern tone. "We may have went our entire lives not saying a word to each other, but I have always loved you. No matter what. I have an everlasting, never-dying love for you."  
He couldn't take doing what he was doing anymore. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't weak for her, because he was and he had always known it. He gave in by roughly kissing her with all the eagerness he could express. She was surprised for a moment, but quickly adjusted. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. He pushed her up to the wall, pinning her there by locking his hands around her wrists and fixing them on each side of her head. He broke his lips away from hers and quickly devoured her neck.  
"When Kyuhyun did what he did, I hated him. I hated him so much." Ryeowook's hot breath hit her skin, making her shudder. "I was supposed to be the one who saved you. I was too scared. I stood by for too long and wasn't ever there for you. I'm not scared to protect you anymore. I won't ever let anything or anyone come between us. Not anymore."  
He removed one of his hands so he could rip her shirt open. Since one of her hands were free, she used it to entangle her fingers in his smooth-dark hair.  
"You're mine, and only mine." Ryeowook released his other hand so he could wrap his arms around her. "Because I've always known you."  
He pulled her away from the wall so he could finish her on the floor. He was doing it for many reasons. Jealousy, eagerness, but the main reason was that he just loved her so much. He meant it and he couldn't stop saying it as he stripped himself and finally took her right there on the floor, with no one to see or interrupt them this time.  
"I've always known you, Sungah. Just like how you've always known me. I've always known you..."


	13. I've Always Known You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryeowook reminisces his past with Sungah. Kyuhyun thinks of a new way to protect the city.

Kim Ryeowook had taken one look at her and knew she was the one. She had been his neighbor since the days of their births. There was something about her that made her stand out from all the other girls in the town. It wasn't just her heart racing beauty. She was so much more.  
They passed each other many times throughout the years. He wasn't sure why they never said anything to each other that entire time. There was never even a "hello" or "goodbye", yet they both felt as if they knew each other better than anyone else. From the days of their childhood all the way through, they always somehow found ways to be there for each other.  
In their schooling days, he had accidentally seen her defending him from the mean kids who laughed at him behind his back for whatever reasons they had. Her words of him were things he never thought of himself being. Was he really "special", "sweet", and "better than all of the other men in the town"? He tried watching in secret, but she saw him when she turned around. Her eyes gazed into his as if she were trying to speak to him. It was as if she felt sorry for him or was sorry for defending him without his knowing. He looked back at her differently, to let her know that he was thankful for her kindness. She didn't need to say it.  
She was the most beautiful girl in the town, and everyone knew it. All the men wanted to make her theirs. Ryeowook wanted the same thing, to make her his wife, but he knew he had no chance. He wasn't as eligible as the others. He wasn't rich and he was never going to be rich. He wasn't strong, and he wasn't confident. He had gone to her home one day and sat down with her father and her father wanted him to explain why he was the most eligible bachelor for his daughter. Of course it was a short argument to make. All he really could say was that he really wasn't very eligible at all, but he loved her and that if he couldn't marry her, then he might as well stay alone the rest of his life.  
"Well then prepare to live alone because you're not marrying her. So get lost." Those harsh words stung Ryeowook's heart. "My wife and I had long determined who she would marry. Even if we hadn't, I would never give her to someone like you."  
"Someone like me?"  
"Out of all the men who came here begging me for the same request, you are the most pathetic of all."  
"I understand." He really did understand. He wasn't worth a minute of her time. She was way too good for him and he knew that. "If I may, may I ask who she will marry? Is he good? Will he be nice to her and provide her with everything she wishes and more?"  
"He's a rich man from a very rich family. Does that satisfy you?"  
"No. I must know if he will be good to her. He must treat her like the kind, beautiful angel she really is."  
"I've never seen a more pathetic boy than the one I'm seeing right now. I don't have much time left, and I am going to be damn sure my eldest daughter is provided for. Now get out."  
"I'm sorry." Ryeowook stood and bowed politely and turned to leave.   
When he went to take a step forward, he froze. He saw her standing there, listening to their conversation. It only made him feel even more humiliated. She knew how he felt now, and that was frightening. To save himself from anymore embarrassment, Ryeowook ducked his head and left the house as quickly as he could.  
She couldn't let him leave just like that. She didn't want him to leave at all. If she could choose, she would choose to be with him. They both knew that she had no choice in the matter. She followed him out of the house, catching up to him and gently grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at her, immediately forgetting the humiliation he just experienced. She looked up at him as if she were begging for forgiveness. She wasted no more time and immediately embraced him in the warmest hug he's ever felt. She didn't need to say it. While hugging her back, he thought about what he should say. He decided that it was best to just say nothing. There was nothing to say anyway. There never was.   
Her being married to someone else was the worst. He hardly saw her anymore because she never left her house. The worst of it was, her husband was having a new mansion built back in his hometown. Once it was finished, they would move away and he would never see her ever again. That was something he didn't think he could handle. The entire reason he got out of bed in the morning was the hope that he would see her and just maybe, it would finally be the day they would say something to the other.   
He hadn't seen her for a whole month. Worry entered his mind even though he tried shoving it away. She wasn't his to worry about and never was. Still, an entire month without seeing a glimpse of her face? He just couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. It felt a little wrong to eavesdrop, but his concern for her well-being was more important. Early the next morning, he tiptoed to the house next to his own so he could look into the window. The closer he got, the more he could hear faint yelling coming from inside.   
"I'm going crazy being stuck in here all day and night!" Ryeowook heard her yell. It sounded like she was crying.  
"You're nothing but a housewife! You don't have to leave!"  
"You have me like a prisoner here! I'm not allowed to see my friends, or my family that you made move out. I miss my sister! I feel so suffocated that I can't breathe!"  
Ryeowook looked into the window and saw them on the other side of the room. The guy towered over her, making her look so small. This whole situation angered him. How could she possibly be treated like this? She was a precious gem who was being treated like she were worthless dirt. Her father denied him so he could give her to some worthless scum? Why? For money? No amount of money was worth this.  
They argued back and forth. Ryeowook gasped when he saw a hand swing and in the next moment, she was on the floor. He saw those scary pair of hands latch onto her golden blonde hair and hit her in the face while she cried. Ryeowook panicked and shook the window, trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. She was dragged by her hair into the next room where he could no longer see. She screamed and kicked her legs, trying to get away. It was no use. He could still hear her screams and cries, and it broke his heart. He smacked the window in anger and desperation. He looked around and saw nothing he could use to break the window with.   
He felt his heart stop when her screams went silent. He looked back into the window and saw her husband appear again, angrily stomping towards the front door. Ryeowook felt like he had a very quick decision to make when he saw the door open. Should he go kick his ass right then and there? Or wait for him to leave and go make sure she was still breathing? Ryeowook saw him and his body froze. He couldn't do it. He was afraid. Right now, his worry for her was stronger. He had to see if she was okay.  
Ryeowook waited until he was alone. As soon as the coast was clear, he ran as fast as he could into the house. The door slammed shut behind him which made his body react like it was a gunshot going off to start a race. Looking to his left, he saw the window he was on the other side of before. That helped guide him to the room she was dragged into, which he saw was the kitchen. Turning the corner, he saw feet, then legs, her torso, then her bleeding head.  
"Sungah!" He shouted her name as he quickly kneeled down to her unconscious body. His hands shook while he gently tried to lift her head from the floor. It was in a small pool of her blood. Looking up, he saw blood on the wall, revealing that she hit her head on it. That bastard just left her here? He could've killed her and he wouldn't have cared. "Sungah, wake up. Please, Sungah."  
He took her into his arms ever so gently and held her tight. He looked up and cried, begging to know why the world was so cruel to them.   
"Sungah it's me. The guy you never talk to." Ryeowook tried to say through his tears. "I'm so sorry, Sungah. This is all my fault."  
Maybe it wasn't, but it sure felt like it was. He didn't fight hard enough for her. He sat back and let her marry someone else. He didn't protect her from getting hurt because he couldn't. He was a weak nobody who couldn't protect the girl he's loved his entire life.   
"You won't stay here. I won't let you." Ryeowook put a hand on her back then one under her legs and lifted her up. He wasn't going to walk away and leave her there. Instead, he left with her through the back and brought her to his home next door. "I'll take care of you, okay? Please don't leave me. Stay with me, Sungah."  
Ryeowook placed her down in his bed and did his best to fix her bleeding head. He stopped the bleeding and bandaged it. There could've been other injuries on her body, but he was way too shy to look. He sat next to her and watched her sleep, the back of his hand gently caressing her cheek.  
"That bastard has something so perfect and he doesn't care." Ryeowook thought out loud. "Please, don't let him destroy you."   
He carefully held her still hand, not wanting to ever let go. A few moments later, he felt her hand tighten around his, holding his hand in return. He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were still closed. That small gesture was all it took to warm his heart. She didn't need to say it.  
All he wanted, especially in that moment, was to be closer to her. He released her hand and nudged himself into bed next to her. He put an arm around her and was surprised to feel her rest her head on his shoulder. One of her arms even wrapped around his waist. She knew it was him. He was all she truly wanted. She was all he truly wanted. Sadly, the current hand they were dealt didn't have them being together.  
He was going to change that. He wasn't going to let her get hurt anymore. She was his, and only his. Because he had always known her better than anyone else.   
__  
"You seem to be doing better today." Siwon watched Kyuhyun stand and walk for the first time in months.   
"Yeah, I am." Kyuhyun walked a few steps in each direction with Hannah helping him. "I was wondering if I could go out and look around."  
"Are you sure? You're barely on your feet."  
"Yes, I'm sure. After all, you did offer me to work with you and I accepted. I should get to know my new territory, right?"  
"Don't call it your territory. You're not an animal." Siwon lectured him. "Just stay in bed for a few more days."  
"Sorry, Sheriff. I need to move around or I'll lose my mind even more than I already have." Kyuhyun grinned at him. "I'll even take a look at that new banker you're feeling fishy about, okay?"  
"Alright, fine." Siwon finally agreed. "Get whatever information you can on him. We know he just arrived here from the capital. Odd how he did when the word recently got out in the capital that you're alive. So if you see him, I recommend you don't go alone. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Be back before sundown, and no weapons. That especially includes guns."  
"No problem. Thanks, boss." Kyuhyun patted Siwon's shoulder and left. As soon as he was outside, he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out Siwon's gun. After making sure it was fully loaded, he put it back in the back of his pants and headed off to look around.  
"He sure loves to stress me out." Siwon rubbed his temples.  
"Of course he does. He's still young." Hannah sweetly smiled and hugged him from behind. "Go easy on him. He's been through so much. Let him have his fun."  
"I know. You're right. That's why I listen to you."  
"Oh please, you don't listen to me. If you did then you would take off that stupid fake mustache."  
"It's not stupid!" Siwon whined, which made Hannah leave the room.  
"It looks like a dead caterpillar!"   
"It's to make me look tougher, okay? You just don't understand me!"  
__  
Ryeowook had awoken the next day to Sungah gone. It wasn't very surprising to him, sadly. She did leave a note on the pillow next to him. It said the simple words, "thank you", in her lovely handwriting. He still went to work even though he wasn't really in the mood. Through the hours of working, he didn't realize that Sungah was looking at him through the window. She had gone back to her home and received an apology from her husband. To make up for what he did, he took her out into the town, the town she hadn't seen in a month. He was in the saloon having fun, while she stood outside Ryeowook's shop, trying to work up the courage to talk to him. She heard the things he said while she laid in his bed. He was a sweet angel who she didn't deserve, and she wanted him to know that.   
Kyuhyun walked around the town, learning where everything was and observing the citizens. This place was much more authentic and elaborate than his hometown. Maybe it would be better here. He was in the central part of the town now. There were many people, but only one seemed to suddenly catch his eye. A beautiful young woman, with golden blonde hair.  
He saw her standing in front of the barber shop. He noticed that she looked rather sad. Looking at her face, he saw his mother. The kindness, the beauty, the frailness. For a split second, he thought it really was his mother. He ran to her, making her jolt in surprise.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought you were someone else." Now up close, he saw that she had a fading black eye. Who would harm such a beautiful creature?  
"No no, it's alright."  
"What's your name?"  
"Kim Sungah. Who are you?"  
"I'm Cho Kyuhyun. I'm not from around here. Pardon me for saying this but, I couldn't help but notice how much you remind me of, of someone I used to know."  
"And who was that?"  
"My mother." Kyuhyun choked out.  
"Oh." Sungah sighed, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Kyuhyun observed her eye again. "Why are you hurt? Who hurt you?"  
"Nobody." Sungah lied. "It was an accident. It was my fault."   
"You don't have to lie, Kim Sungah. You can trust me. If you want, I can take you some place safe."  
"You should go, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungah removed her hands from his. "You might cause trouble."  
"Trouble with who? The person who hurt you?"  
"It's none of your concern. Just please, I don't even know you."  
"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid."  
"Come on, Sungah. We're going home." Sungah's husband appeared from the saloon, obviously slightly drunk. Sungah looked at him then back at Kyuhyun.  
"Jack-" Sungah spoke, but kept her eyes at the ground submissively, "I don't want to go home with you."  
"What? What are you talking about?" She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her arm. "You complain and complain day after day about not coming out here. Now that I showed you complete curtesy you're gonna act like I'm still all scary?!"   
"Jack, stop it-"  
"I give you everything, more than what your pathetic dead father asked for, and you just swallow it up and cry and cry for more. You're a selfish little bitch."  
"Hey, you better watch it now." Kyuhyun warned. His eyes flared with hatred at the one who was responsible for harming Sungah. He couldn't stand by and let another die. He could already see that's where Sungah's fate was heading if she stayed with this piece of slime.   
"Stay out of this, newcomer!" Jack slurred. He pointed to himself then Sungah as he spoke, "This is between me and my ungrateful wife!"  
Slapping Sungah across the face was the last straw. Kyuhyun didn't hesitate to punch the guy in the mouth. Kyuhyun felt his head spinning. He was back to the day it happened. The day he found his family dead. In front of him, all he saw was the men who did it. Sungah was his mother and her husband was every single man he had killed. He had the chance to save her now. He could fix everything and keep her safe. She didn't have to die as long as he was there to protect her. Kyuhyun tackled the guy who had no opportunity to defend himself. Kyuhyun punched him over and over, making people stop and stare. Sungah backed up as she watched. She noticed that she wasn't frightened. She didn't feel sorrow for him. She stood back and watched the man she wanted to die, finally die.  
Kyuhyun panted as he stood. Looking down at the bloody mess he made, he now saw the one he hated most. Lee Chun-hwa. He swore to kill him and so he shall. Kyuhyun took out the gun from the back of his pants and shot him over and over. He panted more and dropped the gun. The adrenaline now leaving his body, the pain of his healing injuries returned with vengeance. He clutched the area of his broken rib and winced in pain. His fractured leg hurt too, making him limp as he turned around.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at Sungah. She just nodded her head then slowly approached him.   
"You're hurt." Sungah wrapped an arm around him and tried helping him walk.  
"It's not a big deal."  
"Yes it is. You said I could trust you. " Sungah reached up and kissed his cheek. She then whispered into his ear, "Now I know I can. Thank you, Cho Kyuhyun."  
Ryeowook watched Sungah leave with that crazy stranger. He killed her husband, and Ryeowook hated him for it. He was supposed to kill him. That was his plan. He was supposed to be the one who saved her. He was the one who knew her better than anyone, and this outsider was going to act like that title was his?  
Ryeowook walked down the steps of his shop. When he got close, he saw Jack was still breathing oh so slightly. He was whimpering in pain and choking on his own blood. There still was a chance. Ryeowook picked up the gun. There was one bullet left, and he used it to do what he should've done in the first place. He aimed the gun at Jack's head, and pulled the trigger.  
__  
"Kyuhyun, you can't do things like this!" Siwon gripped his hair in stress. "You can't just go murdering people in public!"  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kyuhyun apologized. "It didn't even feel like I was there. It was like I was back somewhere else, fixing what couldn't be fixed."  
"I said no guns and you took one anyway. No one around here is going to trust you if you keep behaving this way."  
"I said I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?"  
"Kyuhyun?" Sungah tapped his shoulder. "Maybe you should explain your idea now."  
"Oh yes, you're right." Kyuhyun gestured to the door. "Turns out that new banker checks out. We won't have to worry about him."  
"You're sure?"  
"Of course I am. I actually think he could be a good asset of mine." Kyuhyun called out to the door, "You guys can come in now."  
The door opened with two men entering, then bowing their heads politely at Sheriff Siwon.  
"Hello. I'm Lee Sungmin, the new banker in town. And this is Eunhyuk. We would like to make you an offer."


	14. The Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae finally opens up to SoonYee about his past with growing up in the orphanage.

"I thought about what you said last night, and I was wondering, if you would like to know more about me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm ready to tell you everything."  
__  
Donghae awoke from the cold-hard mattress at the crack of dawn to get breakfast. It was like this everyday. Wake up bright and early, fight for the last bit of food, then complete the work that needed to be done, and hoping that the nuns couldn't find a reason to beat you. Orphanages were never a nice place to be. He was ten-years-old and it felt like he was living in a prison. A cold, filthy, torturous prison.  
For Donghae, his parents passed away when he was only five. His mother died giving birth to his stillborn sister, and his father couldn't handle it. Days after, he dropped Donghae off at the orphanage then shot himself down the pathway, not realizing that little Donghae didn't even go inside yet.  
Donghae put on his only pair of shoes and clothes then shuffled his little feet downstairs. The bigger kids once again hogged all the food and pushed the smaller kids away. Donghae didn't care about the bigger kids. He wasn't scared of them. Rubbing his tired eyes, he went for the last of the food, which was only one small portion.  
"Hey, stupid. Are you deaf? That food is for us. Yours is outside." Sungjoo, a tall thirteen-year-old shoved Donghae's shoulder. Donghae glanced across the room to the outside window and saw the garbage pile Sungjoo was talking about. It was filled with food that went rotten and was mixed with dirt.  
"We can't eat that." Donghae clutched the bowl in his hands. He ducked his head to go run to the back corner to eat. Sungjoo quickly stopped him.  
"Give that to me." Sungjoo demanded.  
"No." Donghae kept his voice quiet. "I need it more since I got nothing yesterday."  
Sungjoo smacked the bowl out of Donghae's hands, making everything splatter on the floor.  
"There. Now no one gets it." Sungjoo practically laughed in his face. "What are you gonna do about that?"  
"Nothing." Donghae replied, not wanting to look at him. No. He couldn't. He couldn't get into another fight.  
Suddenly, one of the smaller kids who only looked to be about five or six-years-old, dove to the floor between them to start desperately picking up the food off the floor so he could eat it. Sungjoo glared and rolled his eyes in amusement. He kicked the kid in the side, knocking him over.   
"Just because it's on the floor doesn't mean you can have it." Sungjoo spat at him.  
"But but, I haven't eaten in days-" The kid tried saying, but Sungjoo kicked him again, making the boy cry. Donghae interrupted Sungjoo's little bullying moment. He didn't care about getting in trouble anymore. Donghae wasted no more time and lunged at Sungjoo. All the kids took notice of Donghae getting into yet another fight with someone. They each cheered for who they wanted to win. Donghae always got a majority of the cheers.   
"Back away! Stop this right now!" The sound of Sister Park's voice filled the room, making the crowd of kids go silent and back away from the fight. "Stop it right now!"  
Sungjoo immediately shoved Donghae away. He stood properly, trying to act innocent.  
"Who started this?" Sister Park looked at them both and Sungjoo didn't hesitate to point at Donghae.   
"He did."  
Sister Park scoffed and called over Sister Nam to have Sungjoo punished anyway. His punishment was to clean the nasty bathrooms and infested bedrooms. It was way worse way than it sounded. There were bedbugs, roaches, ants, and dried up vomit and feces on the floor and the walls. It was horrific and if you vomited, or you weren't fast enough then you were hit over and over. The worst punishment of all though, was being locked in the back room.  
"As for you!" Sister Park picked Donghae up by his wrist from the floor and pulled him to the back of the building. "If you get into one more fight, you're out on the damn street!"  
"Good! Do it! Anywhere is better than here!" Donghae snapped at her. "I'll go and never come back here again!"  
Sister Park stopped so she could slap him hard across his face. "Just for saying that, you're getting locked in for an extra week! That's two weeks in the cell for you!"  
"No! I'm sorry!" Donghae hated it in there. Even one day was too much. He wouldn't survive two weeks, he knew it. "I promise I'll knock it off!"  
"No apologies!" Sister Park yanked on his wrist and brought him into the back room that strongly resembled an old, cold, beaten down prison. It wasn't well kept, mostly since it was the only room in the building that was never cleaned.   
"No! You can't make me!" Donghae resisted her pulling and tried to remove her hand from his wrist. "No!"  
The door to the back room room was opened and Sister Park brought Donghae to an open cell door. She shoved him inside and locked the door, giving him only a small window to look out of. There was no food, water, or bathroom inside. The window on the door was barred and had no glass. It would be where they would throw his food in, if he was lucky to manage receiving any.  
Donghae stood on his tip-toes to look out the small window. His fingers gripped the bars as his eyes peered around. The room was quiet now, meaning Sister Park had left immediately after dumping him in there.   
"Hello? Is anyone else in here?" Donghae called out. "Hello? Anyone?"  
"Yes?" Donghae heard a small, weak voice like his answer back. It came from across his cell.  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
"I heard you call." In the cell across him, a young boy that looked similar in age with shoulder length black hair peered through his own window. "That was you, right?"  
"Yes. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't all alone." Donghae replied. "I don't like being alone."  
"Me too." The boy's black hair was matted. His skin was dirty, and his shirt was torn. He was incredibly thin as well, which worried Donghae a little. "You have been in here before, haven't you? I recognize your voice."  
"Yeah, I've been in here once or twice."  
"What for?"  
"Fights. What are you in here for?" Donghae asked. "I've never seen you around here."  
"I've lived in this cell my entire life." The boy answered. "I'm usually quiet, so it's okay if you didn't notice me."  
"Why have you been in here your whole life? What did you do wrong?"  
"I was born." The boy frowned. "My father made Sister Kim impure, and she gave birth to me here. As punishment for surviving birth, I live in here."  
"I'm so sorry-" Donghae paused when he noticed something, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
"Kim Jongwoon." He answered. "But I don't go by that name. That is the name Sister Kim cursed me with. Call me Yesung. And you are?"  
"I'm Donghae. Just Donghae." Donghae gave him a little wave. "How old are you?"  
"I think I'm twelve. I lose track sometimes."  
"I can't ever forget. I'm ten. I know because exactly five years ago, my parents died."   
"Why can't my parents be dead too?" Yesung frowned, then managed a smile, "I'm happy you're here, Donghae. You're the first person I've ever really talked to in here."  
"Besides people I've beaten up, you're first person I've ever really talked to ever."  
"You shouldn't get into fights, Donghae. They get you in trouble."  
"It's okay. I got to make a friend. Yesung, are we friends now?"  
"From this moment on, yes we are friends. If we are to grow up with any form of sanity, we'll need each other."  
"We will help each other through anything. I know it."  
Yesung was right. They did need each other. Him being there made the two weeks of living in that cell bearable. Donghae felt guilt when he was finally let out. Yesung became his closest friend and he didn't like leaving him. He started thinking of ways to get into the back room, whether it was getting into trouble or volunteering to go in and work. He waited until Sister Nam was in a good mood to ask her if he could take over the cleaning duties of Yesung's cell.   
Thanks to Donghae, it wasn't cleaned just once every few months anymore. It was cleaned everyday, and Donghae always made sure to bring food and water for him. He had never actually bathed before, so Donghae brought a bucket of water and helped teach him what to do, making his hair less matted and his skin smoother and lighter. Yesung thanked Donghae everyday. Thanks to Donghae, he was happier and always looked forward to waking up the next morning.   
__  
"Sorry I'm late." An eighteen-year-old Donghae opened Yesung's cell door and came in. "Sister Nam had me scrubbing floors in the main halls."  
"It's okay." Yesung smiled, sitting up. "Do you know what today is?"  
"What is today?"  
"It's my twentieth birthday." Yesung pulled out the journal Donghae had given him the year before. "I've been making calendars and it's helped me remember much better."  
"Happy birthday, Yesung." Donghae smiled and took a moment to stop cleaning the floor. "I did get you something, so I'll have to come back later so I can give it to you."  
"What did you get me?"  
"I got the clothes boys to make you new clothes, so you can finally wear something different." Donghae patted his shoulder. "I did have to blackmail them a little."  
"Thanks. That makes it even more special." Yesung laughed. Donghae took pride in how Yesung blossomed over the years. Donghae could remember when he took scissors from the sewing room and attempted to cut Yesung's hair. He half expected the results to be horrific, but it actually ended up being a success. A moment of silence passed, and Yesung shifted to a more serious tone. "I've been thinking about something lately. Since I'm grown up now, do you think Sister Kim would let me leave?"  
"Maybe. I'm eighteen and they've been trying to make me leave for a couple years now." The only reason why he didn't leave of course was because Yesung was still there. "Maybe we could leave together."   
"Maybe we could." Yesung's eyes lit up of the hope that he could finally get out and actually be surrounded by something other than dirty gray walls. "You've should go talk to sisters about it."  
"I will." Donghae gave Yesung some food then stood up. "You've been exercising like I said, right? You need to build your strength."  
"I am, and I know you have too. It shows."  
Donghae laughed. "Thanks for saying so. I'll be back right after I talk to Sister Kim. Do some push-ups while I'm gone."  
"I will." Yesung waved bye to Donghae and watched him leave. Donghae didn't notice however, that he somehow forgot to lock Yesung's cell door.   
Yesung hesitated but then carefully crawled towards the door and wrapped his fingers around the handle. His heart skipped a beat when the door clicked as it opened. He peeked out and looked around for any sign that someone was coming. He fully opened door and took one step, then another. His bare feet felt the cold floor and he loved it. He was feeling something different for a change. He went to the next door that led to the hall and opened it. Seeing a new path ahead of him only heightened his curiosity. There were more people out there, he could hear them. He could talk to them, which got him excited. Maybe he could make more friends.  
__  
Donghae put his cleaning supplies away and went to go see Sister Kim in one of the offices. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
"Sister Kim?" Donghae opened the door and stepped in. "Hi, sorry for bothering you. I just have something I want to ask you."  
"What is it?" Sister Kim looked up from her desk.  
Sister Kim was actually the nicest of them all. She was innocent and kind to all the kids. Donghae had gotten the entire story as the years went by. She fell in love with a very wealthy man and wanted to leave the orphanage, but the other sisters wouldn't let her. When she gave birth to Yesung, she just managed to convince them not to kill him. They let her take care of him for the first two years of his life. After that, they locked Yesung into his cell and forbid Sister Kim from entering to see him. Donghae managed to get her a visit once. That was five years ago.  
"I talked to your son and we think it's time that he and I leave this place. We're beyond old enough."  
"Donghae, you've been allowed to leave for a few years." Sister Kim stood up and approached him. "I'll worry about Jongwoon. I'll find a way to get me and him out of here. Now do yourself a favor and leave this place right now."  
"No, I'm not leaving without Yesung." Donghae had no intention of leaving alone. It was either leave with Yesung or not leave at all.  
"Understand something, please." Sister Kim hushed her voice, "They want to keep him in that cell until he dies. And they're going to make sure I'm around to see it. That's our punishment. They won't let him leave."  
"Well I'm not leaving unless Yesung is with me."  
"Donghae-"  
Sister Kim was suddenly interrupted from the sound of glass shattering. Since it came from the cafeteria, both Sister Kim and Donghae ran out of the office to see what was going on. The sight before them was not a sight they wanted to see. Yesung seemed to have dropped a plate and it broke, now Sister Park was yelling at him.  
"You clumsy piece of slime! How do you plan on making up for this?" Sister Park slapped him, which made him start crying. "Stop that. You have no right to cry! Now get back into your cell! You're getting no food for a month! Heaven only knows why you weren't a stillborn!"  
"Stop it!" Sister Kim had enough and ran up to Yesung, wrapping her arms around him. "You have no right to talk to my son that way! I'm taking him and we're leaving right now."  
"Sister Kim, you watch who you're talking to." Sister Park pointed her finger at her.  
"It's her son. She has a right to say what she wants." Donghae stepped in. "And she means it. We're leaving. All three of us."  
"Donghae..." Sister Kim muttered in disbelief. The three of them, together? He was really willing to take her too?  
"You let him out, didn't you!" Sister Park glared at Donghae. "You're not leaving. None of you are."  
"You can't stop us." Donghae got in her face.  
"Sister Kim, take your devil son and this trash back to his cell. Both of them." Sister Park pushed Donghae aside and got in Sister Kim's face. "Do it. Now."  
Sister Kim became afraid, images of the past returning. She slowly took her arms away from Yesung even though he still had his arms around her.  
"Let's go." Sister frowned, giving in to Sister Park's demands.  
"No, you can't do this." Donghae tried to stop her and get Yesung, but Sister Nam and Sister Choi put belts around his wrists to pull him back. "Let go of me!"  
"I'm sorry, Donghae. I'm so sorry, Jongwoon." Sister Kim apologized, wiping a tear from her cheek. She left them there to be taken back to their cells by Sister Park, Nam, and Choi.   
__  
Donghae was so angry he could kill something. Now locked back into his cell, he punched the cement walls over and over again, making his knuckles bleed. He kept doing it until he fell asleep, ignoring Yesung's pleads for him to calm down. Sister Kim waited until it was the middle of the night to do something. She managed to steal the keys to the back room and entered. She sneaked to Donghae's cell and opened it.  
"Who's there?" Donghae shot awake, trying to see in the darkness.  
"It's just me." Sister Kim whispered, coming inside.  
"You!" Donghae stood and went to put his hands around her throat. "You backed down and left us there! You left your own son!"  
"I'm sorry. I mean it when I say I'm sorry." Sister Kim pleaded, stopping him. "I'm here to get you out of here. You can go. You and Jongwoon."  
"What?" Donghae said in disbelief.  
"Here are his clothes that you had made for him." She handed him Yesung's new clothes then the keys. "You go wake him up and leave through the bathroom window. No one will see you there."  
"You're not coming? You're not even going to say goodbye to your son?"  
"I can't go with you. They'll come after me which will make them come after you. I must stay here . It's not goodbye forever. I'll see him again one day, when I'm free too."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise. Now go."  
Donghae waited for her to leave then opened Yesung's cell door.  
"What's going on?" Yesung said, only half awake.  
"What we've only been dreaming of." Donghae tossed him the clothes. "We're getting out of here. And we're never coming back."  
__  
They had gotten out. They ran and ran for miles until they couldn't run anymore. Because of the lack of food, they were still weak. Donghae made a fire for them to keep warm, since Yesung was shivering so much.  
"They might catch us." Yesung commented.  
"No, they won't. They can't." Donghae replied, staring into the fire.  
"If they do, they'll bring us back."  
"I can't go back. I can't. I know you can't either."  
Yesung stared into the fire as well, going deep into thought. "Were our lives wasted?"  
"What, hoping that someone will come along and save us from that hell and make us a part of their family? Or waiting on your mother to step up and do something? Yeah, wasted."  
Yesung felt the fire warming him, making it so he wasn't shivering as much anymore. "Donghae, was it something we did?"  
"What do you mean?" Donghae turned his head to look at him.  
"Did we do something to deserve the things that we've gone through? I mean, I was born. I guess that's my reason."  
"What are you talking about? You were treated way worse than I ever was, and it wasn't because you were born. They did it to control your mother and keep her there. When it's me versus you, I've gone through nothing."  
"It was still something."  
"It doesn't even matter anymore." Donghae looked back into the fire. "We'll make names for ourselves. Whatever comes our way, we'll get through it together. I'd give my life for you. Are you with me?"  
"I'm with you Donghae. You're my brother, forever."


	15. The Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae and Yesung set out to find most wanted men where things quickly turn deadly.

"Yesung, what is this guy's name again?"  
"It's right here in the letter we got." Yesung answered, pulling out the letter and reading it out loud. "His name is Lee Sungjin. He's the recently banished son of the royal mob leader in the capital. He's been causing havoc and his father wants us to get him back for punishments."  
"How much is he worth?"  
"Lee Chun-hwa promises ten thousand dollars." Yesung put the letter away. "This could keep us going for the rest of our lives. We'll live well."  
"He's worth a lot, so we definitely will be." Donghae patted his shoulder. "Where is his location?"  
"He was last spotted just outside the capital on the south side.''  
"Alright then. Let's go." Donghae and Yesung hopped onto their horses and rode their way through town.   
__  
They passed by some girls in a town along the way. It was the first time they had ever seen young and pretty girls. Even better, the girls seemed to like them back. Of course they stopped to spend time with them and have some fun in the saloon before continuing to head east.  
"Hey, Donghae. You're pretty good with girls." Yesung commented. "Way better than me."  
"You're not that bad." Donghae laughed a little. "You were good enough to win a trip to the back room of the saloon with that brunette an hour ago."  
"You're the one who's handsome and charming. You can actually have a real relationship with a woman. I know you want to so don't act like you don't."  
"You're all those things too."  
"You have thought of settling down with someone, right?"  
"Of course I have." Donghae shrugged, "But I'm not doing that any time soon."  
"Why not?"  
"I have many reasons. If I do, I'll have to give up our partnership. This occupation is too dangerous to let an innocent girl ever get nearly involved in. It also involves too much moving around."  
"What are the other reasons?"  
"Well," Donghae made a list in his mind, "Besides giving up my work, I just haven't found the right girl yet. No one around here truly sparks my interest, you know?"  
"Yeah, I can understand that."  
"I don't need a girl right now anyway." Donghae leaned over and playfully punched Yesung's arm. "We're all we need as of right now."  
"That's true." Yesung smiled. "But just so you know, when you do meet the right girl, I'll be sure to tell you."  
Donghae laughed, "Okay."  
"No, I'm serious." Yesung laughed back. "You'll feel as if the world has stopped and you're the only two in existence. You'll be starstruck and then you'll hear me in the back of your head saying, yup! This is the one! Don't let go Donghae. Whatever you do, don't let go!"  
"All right, all right." Donghae interrupted him. "I believe you. When it happens, I'll be sure to listen to you in the back of my mind."  
"Thank you. And you promise to do the same for me?"  
"I promise."  
"Thank you again." Yesung paused to look at the map then look around their surroundings. "We should be about five miles away from the capital."  
"I can already smell that ten thousand dollars." Donghae gripped the reins in eagerness.  
"Me too." Yesungg did the same, both ready to break into a sprint. "Let's go get us the banished mafia son."  
__  
Yesung and Donghae rode into the capital and found a facility that had stalls where their horses could be kept while they worked. They removed their hats and hid their guns so they could blend in a little better with the other more elaborate and modernized civilians.  
"You have his photo, right?" Donghae whispered to Yesung as they walked. He didn't want anyone easily listening in on their conversation.  
"Yeah." Yesung quietly answered back, keeping his head down and hands in his pockets. "I'll let you know when I see him."  
"Good. Keep an eye out for any companions of his. He could have his brother with him."  
"Not likely. The brother is the heir of Lee Chun-hwa and the eldest son. He wouldn't betray him by helping Sungjin in any way. He's completely on his own, that's why we're here to be the ones who come to get him and bring him back."  
"You're right." Donghae agreed. "You're always right."  
"I know."  
Further into the town, they still haven't seen any sign of Lee Sungjin. Had he fled the city before their arrival? Was he arrested? Did one of Lee Chun-hwa's men go kill him anyway? If he was here the he must be around somewhere. Just as Yesung was going to tell Donghae to call it quits for the day, he saw something. A young man across from them, seeming like he was trying to blend in with the crowd. Yesung took out the photo Lee Chun-hwa gave him that had Lee Sungjin's face on it. He found him.  
"Donghae." Yesung made Donghae stop walking and nudged his side. He discretely pointed to the photo then to Sungjin across the way, which made Donghae understand very quickly.   
Donghae gestured to the building to their left. Yesung immediately ran inside and up the stairs. Donghae kept his gun at the ready in his belt and cautiously made his way towards Lee Sungjin. Yesung ran up the three flights of stairs as quickly as he could. He pulled out his gun and approached the window and crouched down. He peeked out and watched Donghae getting closer to Sungjin. Yesung carefully pointed his gun at Sungjin, and waited for Donghae's signal. Donghae got close up behind Sungjin who was looting an outdoor shop. Donghae casually tapped his fingers on his shoulder, making him jump and turn around.   
"Are you a cop?" Sungjin looked at Donghae cautiously and put some of the jewels back.   
"No." Donghae answered. "I'm here to bring you to your father. He's very upset with you."  
"You're crazy. He'll kill me."  
"Don't be so sure of that. Now come with me before this gets way messier than it has to be."  
"I'm not going with you. You don't know him like I do."  
"Sungjin, you're young-"  
"I'm eighteen."  
"Exactly, you're young. Don't make me use force on you. I don't want to do that." Donghae sincerely went to take hold of Sungjin's wrist. "Sungjin-"  
"No!" Sungjin smacked Donghae's hand away and pulled out a gun that he was keeping inside his jacket.  
Donghae grabbed the gun and pointed it away from himself and at the ground just before it fired. He disarmed Sungjin and turned him so he could put him into a head lock. People screamed and backed away, wanting no part in what was going on. They all recognized Sungjin, but not the dark haired stranger who was restraining him. Sungjin jammed his elbow until Donghae let go, gasping for air. As Sungjin tried running away, Donghae gave Yesung the signal to shoot.  
Yesung aimed and quickly shot Sungjin in his lower back, immediately paralyzing him. Donghae recovered and walked over to pick Sungjin up off the ground. Yesung came over and helped Donghae pick him up, since Sungjin could no longer walk.  
"I gave you a chance, Sungjin." Donghae said to him rather quietly like it were a private conversation. "You just didn't want to listen. It's no wonder why you were disowned."  
That last statement made Sungjin struggle to try getting out of their tight grasps. "Don't. Don't take me to my father. He'll kill me. Take me to my brother. He's good and still loves me. Take me to him, please."   
Donghae looked at Yesung who gave him the confirmation he was expecting, which was a slow head shake to say no.  
"Sorry, Sungjin. I don't think your brother has ten thousand waiting for us. We're fulfilling the job we were given." Donghae put one of Sungjin's arms around his shoulders, Yesung doing the same with the other arm. "He won't kill you. He promised us."  
"You're stupid for believing him." Sungjin sighed, letting the two bounty hunters drag him to the almost castle-like mansion.  
__  
It took about a half hour for them to reach the guarded gates. As soon as they saw Sungjin in the state he was in, they immediately let them pass through into the mansion. One of the guards led them to Lee Chun-hwa's office and allowed them to be alone so he could fetch the money being kept in the main safe.  
"Hello, Donghae. Yesung." Lee Chun-hwa bowed his head politely to them. "Good job on getting my son here."  
"I thought I wasn't your son anymore." Sungjin lifted his head and looked at him with hate filled eyes.  
"You're right. You're not. If you had agreed to fight your brother for my place and didn't try to kill me than yes, you still would be my son." Lee Chun-hwa almost laughed.  
"I want to see my brother." Sungjin immediately requested. "I deserve to say a proper goodbye to him after all."  
"He's not here."  
"What?" Sungjin got out of Yesung and Donghae's holds and fell to the floor. "What do you mean he's not here?"  
"I sent him off to kill that vigilante that murdered my men. He actually just sent me a letter saying he found him. It won't be long until he's back. Too bad you won't be here for his return."  
"When he does return, are you going to tell him that you killed me?" Sungjin attempted to crawl towards him.  
"Of course not. He'll refuse his rightful place if he knows I killed his only brother." Lee Chun-hwa stepped closer and stood over him. "He doesn't have to know you were ever here anyway."  
Lee Chun-hwa suddenly pulled out a gun and shot Sungjin directly in the head. Donghae was immediately outraged when he saw what just happened.   
"What the hell!" Donghae shouted. "You promised you wouldn't kill him. You said he would be punished."  
"Being disowned and banished was his punishment. Look what he did with that slack I gave him." Lee Chun-hwa tossed the gun onto his desk. "It hurt me to do that, but he had it coming to him."  
"I wouldn't have brought him to you if I knew this was what you were going to do to him." Sure Sungjin said so, but how could he take his word for anything? This was still the man's son. He didn't think this was the punishment Lee Chun-hwa had in mind. The reward money had blinded him for even considering the truth.  
"Are you saying you're not interested in the ten thousand anymore?"   
"That's exactly what we're saying." Yesung spoke up. "We're through here."  
"Let's go, Yesung." Donghae put a hand on Yesung's shoulder and they both turned to head for the door.   
Yesung paused and felt his gun on his belt. He was the one who shot Sungjin and paralyzed him. He witnessed Sungjin's father murder him in cold blood because he told Donghae no on Sungjin's request. He was going to make up for the wrongs he just committed and help cure both of their guilt for the entire situation, especially Donghae's.  
Yesung pulled out his gun and fired it at Lee Chun-hwa. The first bullet went through his shoulder, the second in his side. The guards heard this and immediately chased after them when they ran out of the office and out of the mansion. Donghae and Yesung focused more on running and dodging the bullets being fired at them than shooting back. They had to climb like rats over the gate and jump. They kept running until they were out of sight.  
"Are you okay?" Donghae panted, leaning back against the wall in the alley.   
"Yeah." Yesung replied, panting as well. He then looked and saw his arm was bleeding a little. "I think a bullet grazed my arm though."  
"Just clean and sterilize it and you'll be fine." Donghae then shoved him a little. "I can't believe you did that. We could've been killed."   
"I'm sorry." Yesung apologized. "It was some stupid impulse."   
"We're lucky we made it out of there alive."  
"Let's consider ourselves lucky." Yesung pulled out another letter. "Now we can hunt these guys."  
"Who are they?"  
"I have no idea. They're called the Masked Men. They wear hats and bandannas over their faces to hide their identities. We can hand them over to any Sheriff in any city. They're wanted just about everywhere."  
"What do they do?"  
"They're robbers. They rob stores, houses, trains, bars, anything and everything. They use some of the cash they steal to move around so they can't be captured. Good news is that they have no record of killing anybody."  
"They have kept moving, until now. Where are they?"   
"Not sure. They hop from one place to the other. We have to follow them by crime. See where the most recent robbery was committed by them and go from there."  
"How much are they worth?"   
"They're each worth five times the amount that Lee Sungjin was worth. Combined, we'll have enough money to last us two or three lifetimes."  
"What are we waiting for?" Donghae grinned. "Let's go get them."  
__  
Week after week they hunted the unknown men. It wasn't until seven weeks later when they had gotten extremely close. It was only a matter of time now until they would capture them. Yesung and Donghae stayed in a hotel the night before it happened. They laid on the comfy floor next to each other, ready to get on the train that will come the next morning.  
"Hey, Yesung?" Donghae spoke up, staring at the ceiling while Yesung's back faced him. "Are you awake?"  
"Yeah." Yesung answered. "You couldn't sleep either?"  
"Yeah." Donghae replied, clutching their thin blanket. "I've just been thinking about some stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"   
"Our days in the orphanage."  
"Oh, so remembering the good times then." Yesung joked. Donghae couldn't help but laugh and hit his shoulder.   
"Really, Yesung?"  
"What? It wasn't all bad. We got to know each other, didn't we?"  
"Yeah, we did. We know each other from our past to our favorite color."  
"Wrong, you don't know mine." Yesung snickered.  
"That's right, I don't. And why is that?"  
"Because I have yet to pick one. I went a long time without seeing many colors."  
"Yesung?" Donghae hesitated, but felt like he needed to ask. "Do you ever miss your mother?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm just asking."  
"She got us out."  
"That's true. Doesn't answer my question, though."  
"Fine." Yesung sighed, "I miss her everyday. I don't even know why. I never got to know her, so why should I miss her?"   
"Because she's still your mother. That's why." Donghae turned his head for a moment then looked back at the ceiling. "I miss mine too. I never really got to know her either."  
"We're more alike than I thought." Yesung smiled to himself as he shut his eyes, Donghae doing the same.  
"Yeah. We are."  
__  
They got on the train the next morning. It was quiet. Real quiet.  
"Hey, Yesung." Donghae whispered, "I'm going to sit more towards the front of this car. You stay back here. That way they'll have no where to run. I think they're in here. This is it."  
"What makes you think that?" Yesung whispered back.   
"The back train car is filled with bank deposits." Donghae stood and casually went to go sit at the front row of the car near the door, leaving Yesung near the opposite one. As soon as Donghae was gone, someone took his place.  
"Can I help you?" Yesung asked.  
"No, I won't be here long." The young man answered. "What's your name?"  
"Yesung." Yesung replied. "And yours is?"  
"Oh, I'm Leeteuk." The guy answered. "Me and my partner are going to rob this train."  
"Why would you tell me that?" Yesung immediately put his hand to his belt where his gun was.  
"Because." Leeteuk looked at him and grinned which was odd, but it faded into a glare, "We know you're one of the bounty hunters trying to capture us. You're not going to follow us anymore." Leeteuk pulled his bandanna over his face and reached under the seat, pulling out the gun that was being hidden underneath.  
He pointed it at Yesung and Yesung quickly smacked it away, jumping into the aisle. Donghae stood and saw the door near him open, revealing one of the masked men he was looking for. Donghae went to punch him, but the guy was quick and tough. He kicked Donghae so hard that it made him fly backwards. Donghae landed close to Yesung who was standing up. They realized that the train was slowing down.  
"You're not robbing this train." Donghae and Yesung stood back to back, the four of them pointing guns at each other. The train came to a stop.  
"Let's not fight here." The masked partner said, gesturing to the open car door. "Let's go outside."  
"Come on, Yesung." Donghae lowered his gun. Leeteuk moved out of the way so they could get off the train, not lowering his gun.  
"We don't have to worry, Donghae." Yesung whispered. "They never killed anyone, remember?"  
"That doesn't mean they won't kill us." As soon as they stepped off the train, Leeteuk and his partner followed. Leeteuk opened the door to the back train car, which held the bank deposits.  
"You're not taking that money. We're turning you in." Donghae aimed his gun. "You knew this was bound to happen eventually."  
"Was it now?" The masked partner chuckled beneath his bandana, "Why don't you step back and let us continue?"  
Yesung went to charge at the two, but Donghae stopped him. "No, Yesung. We have to be organized about-"  
"I'm done messing around, Donghae. I'm not letting them get away." Yesung shoved Donghae's hands away and ran up to the thieves. He got behind Leeteuk and punched him in the head, immediately starting a brawl. Donghae quickly shot the partner in the shoulder then ran up to Yesung and Leeteuk. He grabbed Leeteuk off of Yesung and shoved him to the ground. He quickly grabbed Yesung's hand to help him up, and the two ran to the other side of the train to avoid the bullets the partner was shooting. Leeteuk and his partner chased after them, bullets firing back and forth.  
"I'm out of ammo." Donghae panicked, smacking his gun.  
The masked partner noticed this and aimed his gun right at Donghae to shoot him dead. Yesung looked at Donghae then the partner then back to Donghae. He was out of ammo as well. There was only one way to protect him. The masked partner fired his gun, and in an instant, Yesung shoved Donghae out of the way, making it so it was him who got shot instead. The masked partner froze, his eyes widening in horror. He just shot him, realizing what he had done. He had never killed anyone before.  
"Quick, let's get out of here." Leeteuk grabbed his partner's arm and ran to get back on the train to escape.  
"Yesung!" Donghae struggled to stand up and run to Yesung who was lying on the ground. "Yesung, are you alright?"  
Donghae helped Yesung sit up. The movement seemed painful for him.  
"I've been better." Yesung tried answering casually, but failed since it made him wince in pain. Donghae noticed something and pulled Yesung's jacket over to see blood soaking underneath it. "I'm okay. I promise."  
"No, no you're not okay." Donghae already felt tears spilling from his eyes drop after drop. "Why did you do that?"  
"You're my best friend. I wasn't going to let you get killed if I could do something to stop it." Yesung's breathing became slow and heavy. Yet he still smiled. "You said...You said you would give your life for me...Who would I be if I couldn't do the same for you?"  
"You didn't have to, Yesung." Donghae mumbled through his tears. "You didn't have to do something like that for me."  
"Hey...You know what?"  
"What?"   
Yesung gently took Donghae's royal blue shirt in between his fingers and caressed it softly. "I never realized...How beautiful this color was...Looks like I finally have a favorite."  
"Yesung?" Donghae shook him a little when he noticed he stopped breathing after that. "Yesung! Yesung!"  
Donghae's heart felt like it was stomped on and shattered right in front of him. The most important person in the world to him. The only one that mattered. His best friend, was dead. His world ended just like that, and there was nothing he could do about it. Yesung was dead, and Donghae felt like it was as if he were dead too.  
__  
He thought about dying. That's all he wanted to do was die. There was no one left in the world for him. There was no one he cared about, no one who cared about him, no one who knew him. He was alone. What was the point of that?  
"Donghae?" A messenger girl knocked on Donghae's door. "There's a letter for you."  
Donghae slowly stood from Yesung's bed and snatched the letter from the girl's hand then slammed the door shut. He felt like he should tear it up until he saw who it was from. It was from Yesung's mother, Sister Kim.   
"Dear Donghae,  
There's a reason I'm sending you this letter and not Jongwoon. It's because I don't want him to know this so don't let him see. I know I promised you that I would find a way out and meet Jongwoon again, but I'm afraid that time will never come. I will be dead by the time you receive this so don't feel worry. I have given up on trying to escape. It's not going to happen for me. They day after I sent you two away, they knew it was me who helped you. I'm constantly being watched by the other sisters. There's no chance I'll ever get out. The only way out is to die. So that's what I'm going to do.   
Before I sign my name to end this letter, I do want to tell you one more thing. Jongwoon wasn't hated by the sisters just because of me. They also hated who his father was. You can go to his father with this letter and explain everything. You two should be safe there. He lives in the capital and his name is Lee Chun-hwa. He's incredibly powerful and wealthy. He'll take care of Jongwoon, I have no doubt. If I had been let go from this place, we would've been together with Jongwoon and Chun-hwa's son and heir. Unfortunately, he was still married to his son's mother who he was having another son with, and I never managed to escape this place. Do what you can. I know you will thrive in whatever you choose to do. I believe in you Donghae, and I believe in Yesung too.  
~Sister Kim"  
Donghae had no words for what he just read. There was too much information being given to him at one time. Yesung is dead for two days and all this information about him decides to dump out now? Donghae walked to the bathroom and started mixing the dye he purchased. He wasn't thinking about himself being dead anymore. He wasn't going to be like her. He was going to avenge Yesung. He was going to avenge him by hunting down that masked killer and kill him. He didn't want money for it. He put the mixture into his hair and waited, letting all his feelings and thoughts come together.  
He didn't care how long it would take. He was going to find the masked partner and kill him. His only condition for himself was that he would never work alongside anyone ever again. He couldn't be close to anyone anymore. He wasn't going to care about someone just to have them die because of him. He will work alone and kill the man who took his meaning of life away. Donghae rinsed out his hair and looked at it through the mirror. Royal blue. He was surprised at how him and Yesung were still so much alike.  
It was because he too never realized until now, how beautiful the color was either...


	16. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about Donghae's escape, Heechul thinks of a new plan.

Leeteuk thought Donghae was going to be crushed by that train along with his little girlfriend. But when he saw Donghae jump out of the way, he groaned in anger. Then him and Ryeowook actually managed to make Shindong defenseless and made him run away.  
"You have to do everything yourself." Leeteuk muttered to himself in annoyance. He loaded the rifle and aimed. Donghae and SoonYee hopped over the tracks, making their way towards Ryeowook and Sungah. Leeteuk knew he wasn't the best at shooting, especially when the target was moving. He took a deep breath and fired, hitting Donghae in his shoulder, just beneath his collar bone.  
"Damn it!" Leeteuk focused and fired again. The bullet hit Donghae's head that time, he knew it did. "Yes! Got him!"  
Donghae immediately fell to the ground with SoonYee screaming in fear. Heechul would be so happy and proud once he told him the news. The bounty hunter that's been following them around for years was finally dead. He saw Ryeowook spot him in the upper window of the abandoned building and started firing his gun at him. He quickly ducked out of range, clutching the rifle in his hands. He then heard them talking.  
"Ryeowook stop! We need to go!" He heard Kim Sungah shout. "We need to get him out of the open area now, he's losing blood! Let's take him to the infirmary!"  
"Donghae wake up. Stay with me, please!" SoonYee cried. Their voices then trailed off, leaving him alone in silence.  
"What?" Leeteuk thought out loud in disbelief. Donghae was still alive? How could that be? He shot him in the head! Unless, "It grazed him!"  
Leeteuk smacked his head a few times, telling himself how stupid he was. Heechul definitely won't be happy once he heard this.  
__  
Shindong had his shot hand buried in his jacket, using his other hand to clutch his shot bicep that was on the same arm as his injured hand. He ran to the saloon and to the back entrance. His shaking hand struggled to unlock the door and open it. Once he was in the back room, he gave the secret knock for Leenah and Heechul.   
"Heechul." Leenah tapped his shoulder, "They're back."  
"Oh good." Heechul kissed her cheek to say thank you then entered the back room.  
"Boss!" Shindong approached him. "Things, things didn't go as planned."  
"What do you mean things didn't go as planned? And what the hell happened to you?"  
"I was about to take Donghae out like you said, and out of no where that Kim Ryeowook showed up and shot me in my hand!"  
"Kim Ryeowook?" Heechul wanted to laugh. "That scared little kitten who can't even speak to a girl? You're telling me that he shot you?"  
"Yes!" Shindong insisted. "Then Donghae shot me and I was outnumbered with no weapon so I ran off to come here. I need Leenah to come help stitch me up."  
"Are you telling me that the bounty hunter is still alive?"  
"Leeteuk had your rifle and was supposed to kill Donghae if I couldn't."  
"You trusted Leeteuk, of all people, to aim and shoot a gun? At someone's head?" Heechul felt himself growing angry. "He can't shoot a still target at point blank range! If I knew you two were going to fail this badly I would've done it myself!"  
"I'm sorry, boss."  
"Get out." Heechul grabbed Shindong's shoulders and pushed him back towards the back door. "Right now. Go to my house right now. I'll meet you there."  
Heechul left the back room and grabbed Leenah's wrist, pulling her out of the saloon with him.  
"Heechul, what are you doing?" Leenah tried to take his hand off of her wrist. "Where are we going?"  
"Home."  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know." Heechul continued to pull her along to their house. As soon as he opened the door to their home, he saw Leeteuk standing there.  
"Hey, cousin!" Leeteuk set the rifle down and waved nervously to Heechul.  
Heechul was angry, really angry. And there was no one better to take it out on than the moron in front of him. He let go of Leenah and stomped towards Leeteuk, immediately punching him in the face. Leenah gasped while she watched Heechul beat down his older cousin.  
"Heechul, stop it!" Leenah shouted, backing up to the wall so she wouldn't be in harms way. Heechul wasn't listening, which didn't surprise her. Shindong finally made it to the house and saw Heechul fighting Leeteuk with Leenah watching in fear.  
"Are you alright?" Shindong asked Leenah.  
"I'm fine. Just stop him." Leenah pointed to Heechul.  
"Okay, brake it up guys!" Shindong intervened and pulled a struggling Heechul away from a bleeding Leeteuk. "Boss, calm down!"  
"Tell me, Leeteuk. Did you kill him?" Heechul asked Leeteuk who tried standing up and wiping his bloody lip. "Answer me, you idiot. Is Donghae dead, yes or no?"  
"I shot him twice." Leeteuk replied. "The second bullet got his head."  
"So he's dead then?"  
"Not exactly."  
Heechul hissed, "Not exactly?"   
"I think the bullet only grazed him." Leeteuk clutched his eyes shut in fear, knowing Heechul was going to be really angry now.  
"Oh, so it only grazed him." Heechul chuckled, in which Leeteuk knew that meant he was really angry. "It only grazed him! Can you believe that? It only grazed him. Well in that case-"  
Heechul went to go after Leeteuk again, but Shindong held him back.  
"Heechul, please calm down." Leenah begged. He heard her this time and obeyed. He didn't like being this way in front of her. Once he relaxed, Shindong let him go.   
"Listen, cousin. Just because it grazed him doesn't mean he won't die." Leeteuk tried defending himself. "He was losing a lot of blood. For all we know, he died when they tried getting him help."  
"What happened out there that made this go so bad? What is wrong with you two?" Heechul clutched his head, trying to wrap his mind around everything.  
"I told you, boss. It was that dumb kid Ryeowook." Shindong told him. "He just showed up and shot me, if that didn't happen then everything would've turned out fine."  
"Well why did he show up? He had no business being there!" Heechul shouted back.  
"Probably to save his girlfriend." Leeteuk smirked. "You know, Kim Sungah."  
"Kim Sungah? What was Kim Sungah doing there?" Heechul was only growing more and more confused. None of this made sense.  
"To save her sister. You told us to take SoonYee as bait, remember?"  
"You what?" Leenah spoke up, making Heechul's eyes grow wide. She wasn't supposed to know about SoonYee being involved.   
"I hate you, Leeteuk." Heechul glared at him. "I hate you and your big mouth."  
Leenah scoffed at them and left the room with Heechul immediately following her.  
"Leenah, I'm sorry-"  
"Just stop it, Heechul." Leenah interrupted him. "How could you do that? SoonYee is my best friend. How could you do this to me?"  
"Leenah, you were never supposed to know about it-"  
"Oh so that makes it okay!" Leenah replied with as much sarcasm as she could. "Heechul, you promised all of this would stop. You said you would change."  
"I have changed, Leenah." Heechul put his hands on her shoulders. "I've changed so much since I've been with you."  
"You say that, but you have been changing right back to the person you used to be." Leenah frowned in disappointment. "You're putting our lives at risk and I can't go on with that. Not right now."  
"What do you mean by that? What's really bothering you?"  
"Heechul," Leenah took one of his hands off her shoulder and gently placed it on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."  
Heechul's eyes grew big in surprise, trying to comprehend what she said. His hand tightened around her stomach a little, a smile growing on his face.  
"This is great. How could this bother you? How long have you known?"  
"I only found out this morning. Heechul, it won't be a great thing if you're in jail or dead. I need you, and this whole thing with Donghae and Sungmin has to end. I love you so much, but you need to stop all this."  
"Leenah, you know I love you too." Heechul held her face in his hands. "You need to understand that I'm doing this for us. Once Leeteuk is out of my life for good, we'll be free of all burdens and can have the family we've always wanted. You have to let me do this."  
"But is this the only way to do it? Why must you commit crime for him to leave?"  
"I'm not the one committing the crimes, Leenah. I've done nothing wrong."  
"Making everyone do the dirty work for you doesn't make you less guilty." A tear fell from her eye as she hugged him as tight as she could. "If you go to jail for this, I don't know what I'll do. I don't want anything to happen to you. You don't have to turn back to crime in order to fix everything. It only causes chaos."  
Heechul frowned, hugging her back to comfort them both. He thought about it, and hated how he couldn't do as she wished.  
"It's too late." Heechul stroked her hair with his smooth fingers. "I'm sorry, Leenah. But I've come too far to stop now. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. I promise you."  
"Just tell me one thing. Why would you tell them to kidnap SoonYee? Would she have died? Tell me your exact words."  
"You'll hate me." Heechul didn't want to tell her what his exact words were on the matter.  
"Tell me."  
"Okay. I said if she dies then she dies, I don't care. She doesn't matter." Heechul frowned as she backed up from him. She smacked him across his face once then twice, which he knew he deserved.  
"I can't believe you." Leenah glared at him. "You are still the same criminal you were when I first met you."  
"No, I'm not. I swear to you. I just said that because I was really upset and angry. I was wrong for saying it and I swear I didn't mean it." Heechul pleaded. He hated when she was mad at him. "I should've never gotten her involved, I'm sorry. I'll never be that person again."  
Heechul went the extra mile by kissing her. He half expected her to stop him and push him off, but she didn't. Every time he kissed her, everything seemed to magically disappear and everything was okay again. She hated when he did that because it worked every time.   
"Leeteuk and Shindong need me to help with their injuries." Leenah said once she broke his wonderful kiss. Leenah got some medical supplies and joined Leeteuk and Shindong in the living room. Leeteuk was already sitting in Heechul's chair, his face not looking so good thanks to Heechul's punches. Leenah decided to treat Shindong first since he was shot.  
"Something's not right." Heechul came into the living room. "Kim Ryeowook can't win a fight against horse shit. Now all of a sudden he can swoop in and save the day?"  
"You know, Heechul? He and Kim Sungah were wearing the same clothing." Shindong informed him while Leenah bandaged his hand. "It looked like some sort of uniform."  
"Something is definitely going on that I don't know about." Heechul chewed on his tongue, thinking hard.  
"I'll bet the Sheriff knows." Leeteuk spoke up. "I should go question him."  
"Oh no you are not." Heechul raised his voice. "I've already told you to stay away and not lay a hand on him."  
"But he's after me and he knows things! If he's out of the way you can take over as Sheriff and I don't have to leave!"  
"He's still my best friend!" Heechul made the entire room go silent. "When Leenah and I first arrived here, we were known as the newcomers. Siwon was the first man to befriend me, trust me, welcome me, and accept me. He still has no idea that I'm involved in this or that you and I are related. He can never know that, and you will not harm him. He's after you because it's his job just like how it was every Sheriff's job who's tried to capture us over the years. I don't want my only friend hunting me too, or dying because of a stupid delusion of yours. So stay away from him. He's not a part of this. Have I made myself clear?"  
"You sure did, cousin. You sure did." Leeteuk felt himself shrinking into the big chair.  
Leenah finished bandaging Shindong then made her way to Leeteuk which made Heechul glare.  
"You don't have to help him, Leenah." Heechul said to her. "He's fine."  
"Nonsense. A few more punches and his face would've been permanently distorted." Leenah brushed him off and helped Leeteuk anyway.  
"At least one person is nice to me." Leeteuk smiled thankfully at Leenah.  
"And yet you're still wondering why I'm never nice to you." Heechul scoffed. "Everywhere I go, you're following. How can Leenah and I have a life when you're constantly showing up causing trouble?"  
"Well I can't help it, cousin. You're all I got left. What else am I supposed to do?"  
"Maybe you could bring that god forsaken chest with Sungmin's family crown, then I could give you money so you can go far far away and never bother me again."  
"I will give you the chest, but I can't yet." Leeteuk said while Leenah stopped the bleeding on his lip and nose.  
"What is with this hold up with you?"  
"I'm keeping it somewhere safe. I hid it when I realized that I couldn't open it without the key."  
"Where is it, Leeteuk?" Heechul demanded to know.  
"Relax, cousin. In a few days it will be back in my possession then it will be yours. Just be patient."  
"I'd be careful." Shindong added. "Kim Ryeowook and Kim Sungah, they're hiding something. Keep an eye on them. We don't want anyone getting to the chest before we do."  
"Whatever Kim Sungah is in on, a certain someone is definitely in on it with her. His affection for Kim Sungah is finally not working in his favor." Heechul grinned somewhat evilly.  
"What are you going to do boss?" Shindong asked.  
"It's simple. Question him, find out more, and go from there." Heechul turned to Leenah. "Leenah, I need one more favor from you."  
"What is it, Heechul?"  
"Find Cho Kyuhyun and have him meet me here. We have a lot to discuss."


	17. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinJi and Ryeowook improve in their training. Kyuhyun learns the truth about a friend.

"So how exactly does this training work?" MinJi asked while she walked with Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun to the empty bull fighting arena.   
"It's easy. It's all about strategy and quick thinking." Eunhyuk grinned. He opened the gate, letting her and Kyuhyun go in first. Kyuhyun glared at him as he entered.   
"I really don't approve of this." Kyuhyun spoke up. "If this goes wrong Eunhyuk, then you're getting shot in the face."  
"Calm down, Kyuhyun." MinJi chuckled, touching Kyuhyun's shoulder. "If Sungah can do it then I can too. I want to try."  
"You saw what happened the last time Sungah fought a bull. I don't want that happening to you."   
"I'll be fine, don't worry." She assured him. "Hey, Eunhyuk? Where's Victoria?"  
"I don't know. She wanted to quit so I'm not expecting to see her around here anymore."  
"What happened?"  
"He was probably too busy being an idiot and she couldn't take it anymore." Kyuhyun commented, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't bully him." MinJi told him while trying not to laugh at what he said.  
"It's okay, I'm used to it." Eunhyuk replied. "We just had issues that we couldn't work out, I guess. But anyway, are we doing this or not?"  
"Kyuhyun?" MinJi looked at Kyuhyun for his approval. He hestitated before answering.  
"Fine, do it. But I'm not watching." Kyuhyun kissed her forehead. "If you feel hurt, don't hesitate to stop and let me take you home."  
"Okay, I understand." MinJi reached up and kissed him. "But I assure you that I'll be fine."  
"Are you two quite done now?" Eunhyuk spoke up, feeling too much like a third-wheel at the moment. He couldn't help but realize that this must've been how Victoria felt whenever he was being like this with Missy around her. She had every right to be mad at him.  
"Yes, now just get to it before I change my mind." Kyuhyun snapped at him and went to the back of the arena so he didn't have to watch what he feared the most.   
"Okay, MinJi. This drill goes as so." Eunhyuk started explaining as he went to take a bull out of its pen, "You must learn how to think fast when it comes to real life combat. This bull represents someone who will over-power you and will stop at nothing to kill you. If you can win a fight against this bull, you should be able to win a fight against a man. Remember to dodge quickly or else your ribcage will be crushed and you will die a painful death."  
"Watch your words, Eunhyuk!" Kyuhyun called out from across the arena. He must have excellent hearing.  
"Okay." MinJi responded nervously. In the next moment, Eunhyuk released the raging bull and MinJi clutched the red bandana that was tied around her neck. Her other hand gripped the knife Eunhyuk gave her.   
Here goes nothing..  
__  
"Ryeowook, you have to kick higher if you're going to reach my hand." Sungmin laughed, flicking his white hair to the side.   
"I'm tired. We've been at this for over three hours." Ryeowook wiped his sweaty forehead.   
"We'll take a break after you try attacking me. So do it. Come on." Sungmin gestured for Ryeowook to come closer. "Attack me."   
"I'm nervous that I'll hurt you or something though."   
"You're not going to hurt me."  
"Okay." Ryeowook took a deep breath and lunged a kick at Sungmin.  
Sungmin quickly grabbed Ryeowook's ankle in mid-air and pushed him so his back slid on the cold floor. Ryeowook jumped back up and blocked all of Sungmin's attacks. He grabbed Sungmin's neck so he could knee him in the stomach. Sungmin gripped Ryeowook's wrists and turned around, making him able to easily flip Ryeowook over his shoulder. Ryeowook then swung his leg and kicked Sungmin's ankles hard enough to make him fall on the floor with him.  
"Not bad." Sungmin chuckled as he stood up. "You can have that break now."  
"Thank you." Ryeowook stood up as well. "What are you going to do?"   
"I'll just be upstairs doing what I normally do during the day." Sungmin said as he put his shirt on. "I think I'll just keep my real hair right now since I'm still a little sweaty."  
Once Sungmin was fully dressed, he trotted upstairs, leaving Ryeowook alone. He looked down at himself and saw that he was pretty sweaty as well. Little did he know, Sungah had entered the hideout and was biting her lip as she stared at him while he put his shirt back on.  
"You could've just left it off. It's nothing I haven't seen." Sungah said which made Ryeowook jump in surprise. She giggled at the fact that she managed to scare him. "I came because I wanted to give you something."  
"What is it?" Ryeowook turned and looked at her after he finished buttoning up his shirt.   
"This." Sungah showed him a freshly polished hand gun. "Kyuhyun said that you could have one, so I picked this out for you. I could teach you how to properly shoot it if you want."  
"Thank you." Ryeowook put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "And I think I really need that teaching. So, teach me."  
Sungah laughed, "I'd be happy to. There's a target on the other side of the room. Try hitting it."  
Sungah put a silencer on the gun so it wouldn't hurt their ears. Ryeowook moved to the middle of the room and shot the gun at the target, missing it terribly and shooting the wall instead.  
"Now I see what you're doing wrong." Sungah got behind him and reached her arms around him to touch his wrists. It almost seemed like she was embracing him from behind. "Bend your elbows a little. Just a little."  
"Like that?" Ryeowook did as she said, feeling his heart beating faster.  
"Yeah, that's good." Sungah smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Relax."  
What she was doing to him was making it impossible for him to relax anything. He tried his best so he could hide the returning urges of what they had done in his shop, but he didn't think he was doing a great job at it.   
"One more thing." Sungah reached up on her toes so she could whisper into his ear. "Remember to not just pull the trigger and let go. Squeeze the trigger and keep your stance. Got it?"  
"Yeah." Ryeowook blinked a few times to try to snap himself out of it and focus on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger like she said. The bullet shot from the gun and pierced the target right in the center. He couldn't help but grin at his accomplishment. "I did it!"  
"You did! I'm so proud of you." Sungah pulled away from him so he could turn around to face her. "How did it feel?"  
It felt way more erotic than it should have. "It felt good."  
"You'll become a perfect shot in no time." Sungah took the gun from him so she could set it down then hugged him tightly. "You really are sweaty."  
"Sorry." Ryeowook blushed as he hugged her back with hesitance.  
"It's okay. I like it." Sungah replied which let him hug her tighter. "It makes you look good."  
"Really?" He hoped she was thinking about the same things he was.  
"Yeah." Sungah giggled into his sweaty chest. "It makes me think about what we did to make your shop no longer a pure place to be."  
"I thought I was the only one thinking about it." Ryeowook rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"We could reenact it right here, right now." He couldn't believe she suggested that. It wasn't like he wasn't thinking about doing the same thing for the past few minutes, he was just surprised she said it. "Would you want to?"  
"I-uh.." He wanted his confident side to take over this situation. Why was his shy side deciding to stay and make everything hard and awkward for him. It made him impossible to give a coherent answer. She responded by reaching up and kissing him, making his mind go foggy about his current thoughts. It sadly only lasted a short amount of time since Sungah soon pulled away from him and released the embrace.  
"As much as I would love to do things with you in here, SoonYee and Donghae are in the other room. We'll have to wait until we're home." Sungah shyly bit her lip. "You also have to do your job today."  
"I definitely will get to see you later then?" Ryeowook came close and held her hands.  
"Of course you will." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss then trotted off. "I'm going to go check on MinJi's progress!"  
"I'll see you later then!" Ryeowook called back, giving her a cute little wave.  
__  
MinJi's body flew to the ground, making her groan and spit out dirt.   
"Come on, MinJi! You can do better than that!" She heard Eunhyuk laugh.   
MinJi stood back up managed to stab the bull once. Unfortunately it was not in a fatal area. Eunhyuk didn't tell her where the weak spots were because he said he wanted her to figure them out for herself. That made her want to smack him a million times as of right now.  
Kyuhyun turned around while biting his nails anxiously. He saw MinJi and felt like intervening. He tried to keep telling himself that she could handle herself. Eunhyuk looked at Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun glared back. Eunhyuk could tell that Kyuhyun was trying his best not to lose his mind so he decided that MinJi had enough. She had done well already, so they could end this part of the training for the day. He went up to the bull and stabbed it with his own knife.  
"Thank you, Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun sighed in relief. "Are you okay, MinJi?"  
"I'm fine." MinJi tried brushing all the dusty dirt off of herself. "It's definitely harder than it looks."  
"How is she doing?" Sungah happily entered the arena.  
"She did just fine." Eunhyuk replied with a smile. "Almost just as good as you."  
"That's pretty good. I remember my first try at this. It was fun, until I got my arm broken."  
"Please don't remind me of that day, Sungah." Kyuhyun commented once he came closer to the rest of them. He put his arm around MinJi, not caring that she was still slightly covered in dirt.   
"Relax Kyu, it wasn't that painful anyway." Sungah smirked and waved to them. "Since everything went well here, I guess I can go back to Ryeowook now. I look forward to working with you, MinJi!"  
"Same to you." MinJi replied.   
"Oh by the way," Sungah looked at Kyuhyun, "Leenah is looking for you."  
"Why is Leenah looking for me?" Kyuhyun wondered.   
"I don't know. Ask her." Sungah left it at that and left to go back to Ryeowook who was probably now in his shop.   
"I'm going to go speak to Leenah." Kyuhyun told MinJi. "It shouldn't take long, so you can wait in the hideout for me."  
"I'll be waiting." MinJi gave him a kiss goodbye. "Please come back quickly."  
"I will." Kyuhyun kissed her back and left the arena. As soon as Kyuhyun was gone, Eunhyuk grinned.  
"Now that he's gone, do you want to try it again?" Eunhyuk asked her eagerly.  
MinJi laughed, "Just once more then I have to get to the hideout."  
Eunhyuk went to the pen to release another bull. "Sounds good!"  
__  
Kyuhyun walked to the saloon and saw that Leenah wasn't there. He looked around the outside saloon and still couldn't find her. Where was she that she was looking for him? He wandered around, thinking he should just go to Heechul's house to see if she was there.   
"Kyuhyun?" He heard a small and lovely voice behind him. He turned around and saw Leenah. "I've been looking for you."  
"Yeah, and now I've been looking for you as well." Kyuhyun laughed. "What do you need me for?"  
"Heechul told me to come find you." Leenah answered.  
"Why?"  
"I'm not really quite sure. I think he needs to talk to you about something. It must be important, otherwise I don't think he would ask."  
"Where is he?"  
"He's at home. You can just walk in since he's expecting you."  
"Thank you. Since it's your home though, why don't you come with me?" Kyuhyun held his hand out to her.  
"I guess that's okay." Leenah took his hand and walked with him to Heechul's home where he was waiting. Once they got there, Leenah went in first to tell Heechul that she found him and opened the door for Kyuhyun to come in.  
"It's nice to see you again." Kyuhyun looked at Heechul. He saw that Leeteuk and Shindong were here too. "What happened to you guys?"  
"Heechul beat me up." Leeteuk replied. "And Shindong got shot by that good for nothing Kim Ryeowook."  
"Wow, he actually shot you?" Kyuhyun grinned on the inside so he could silently be proud of him.   
"The bounty hunter shot me too, so don't be too happy." Shindong rolled his eyes.  
"I'm glad you're here, Kyuhyun." Heechul stood from his chair. "There was something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."  
"What would that be exactly?"  
"I want to know if the story I know about you is correct. Enlighten me."  
"There's not much to tell." Kyuhyun replied.  
"Don't be secretive with me, Kyuhyun. That behavior will not work with me. Tell me about your family from before. Tell me, what happened to them?"  
Kyuhyun stiffened, "Chinese gangsters killed them."  
"I see. However, there is one detail that confuses me. Their leader is not Chinese, correct?" Heechul smirked as if he knew something. What exactly did he know?  
"No, he wasn't." Kyuhyun felt something in the pit of his stomach. Why did Heechul want to talk to him about this? What was the point?  
"And that person was, Lee Chun-hwa?"  
Kyuhyun took a deep breath in and out, hating that Heechul was talking about this. "Yes. Why are you asking me these things?"  
"I just wanted to clarify something." Heechul took a step forward. "Because I found out a few things about him, and I thought you'd might like to know if you didn't already."  
"Find out about what? What could you have possibly found out?"  
"So you really don't know?" Heechul wanted to laugh. This was too easy. "This was something that I found when when I was looking into who the bounty hunters were that were following me a while back. You're well aware that Donghae used to have a partner, right?"  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"  
"You'll see." Heechul continued explaining. "I found out that Donghae's partner, Yesung, was Lee Chun-hwa's son. They didn't know. That would mean that he had three sons, instead of two."  
"What are you trying to tell me? What does Donghae's past have to do with mine?"  
"What I'm trying to say is, Lee Chun-hwa thought he had two sons. One was Lee Sungjin, but he killed him. Since Sungjin and Yesung are dead, he was left with his eldest son who he had sent prior to kill you, Cho Kyuhyun."  
"Impossible. If he sent someone to kill me without my knowing, I would be dead by now."  
"That is because his only living son had a sudden change of heart and decided not to kill you. At least not yet. But since Lee Chun-hwa is now dead, I guess he has no real reason to kill you now."  
"Heechul," Leenah quietly spoke. Heechul's words were scaring her. What exactly was he getting at? "What are you doing?"  
Heechul ignored her and instead stared daggers at Kyuhyun. "Your friend, Lee Sungmin, is the eldest son."  
Kyuhyun felt his heart sink into his stomach. That couldn't be true. Sungmin was his right-hand man, his friend, his companion. He trusted Sungmin with his life. He wouldn't try to kill him, he just wouldn't. Heechul smirked evilly at Kyuhyun's obvious panic in his eyes.  
"You're lying." Kyuhyun tried to remain calm, to tell himself that what he just told him wasn't true.  
"Lee Chun-hwa's ancestor was one of the high kings and a hidden mobster. Their family artifacts have been passed down through generations." Heechul toughened his voice, making it sound stern and dominate. "One of those artifacts was a crown, Kyuhyun. When Lee Chun-hwa died, it was passed down to Sungmin, the only living relative. That is the same crown we stole, and is the same crown I will milk money out of from Lee Sungmin!"  
Kyuhyun remembered what Lee Chun-hwa had told him those years ago about the crown now. He felt stupid for not being able to put two and two together. How could he have forgotten? The worthy son that would take over the Chinese mob in the capital. The one who was sent to kill him. It was his friend, Lee Sungmin. Sungmin had known everything about him before he came to kill him. He knew about what happened to his mother and younger brother and had lied to him about who he was.   
"Kim Heechul, please tell me you're lying. Tell me that you're making all of this up right now." Kyuhyun felt the pain and rage that he felt those years ago build up all over again. He was shaking now, the anger he felt not being able to be kept in for much longer. "Tell me, Heechul. Because if you don't, I'm going to do something horrible."  
"I wish I could tell you it was a lie, but it's not. It's all true, and you know it." Heechul wanted this. He knew Kyuhyun was betraying him in some way, that he was lying to him in some way. He wasn't loyal. He wasn't trustworthy. This was his punishment for not being truly on his side. Once this is done, he would find out just what Kyuhyun was hiding from him all this time. Kyuhyun released some of his anger by punching Heechul hard in the face. He stormed out right after so he could go find Sungmin.  
"Heechul!" Leenah gasped, quickly kneeling at Heechul's side to help him sit up. "Are you okay?"  
"Are you alright, cousin?" Leeteuk asked, seeing some blood on Heechul's lip.  
"I'm fine, you guys. I'm fine." Heechul wiped the blood and chuckled. "That's what he gets for trying to fool me."  
__  
Kyuhyun felt his gun in his back pocket. He was in a full-on blind rage. He found Sungmin's bank. He kicked the door open with his foot, making it almost break all the way off.  
"Kyuhyun! Are you okay?" Sungmin gasped at Kyuhyun's sudden and scary entry. "What happened?"  
Kyuhyun didn't answer. Instead he clenched his jaw and grabbed Sungmin by the roots of his white hair and opened the secret door to the hideout.  
"Kyuhyun, what are you doing!" Sungmin grunted, trying to get out of Kyuhyun's grip.  
Kyuhyun brought him through the doorway and shoved Sungmin down the stairs. Donghae, SoonYee, MinJi, and Eunhyuk all lifted their heads to see what the noise was. They saw Sungmin groaning in pain at the bottom of the steps with Kyuhyun coming down to him.   
"Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk gasped. "What are you doing to him!"  
Kyuhyun still didn't answer and grabbed Sungmin by his hair again, then dragged him down into the target practice area where Sungmin was training Ryeowook earlier.   
"Kyuhyun, stop it!" MinJi's eyes grew big at Kyuhyun's rage fit. "Don't hurt him!"  
Kyuhyun shoved Sungmin again and began kicking him over and over.   
"You knew! You knew this whole time, and you came here to kill me!" Kyuhyun continued kicking Sungmin in his ribs then went for his head.  
"Boss, just stop!" Eunhyuk intervened to stop him. Kyuhyun shoved him away.  
"Stay out of this!" Kyuhyun growled at him. He kneeled down and lifted Sungmin by the collar of his shirt. "The reason you came here, the reason you befriended me, all of it was because you were supposed to kill me? Tell me!"  
"I'm sorry." Was all Sungmin replied with.   
"You lied to me all this time?" Kyuhyun felt a tear fall down his cheek. He shook Sungmin a little. "I trusted you with my life, and you repay me by planning to put a gun to my head?"  
"I was supposed to. I didn't." Sungmin looked up at him.  
"Since your father is dead like I wanted, does that mean you're taking over for him? You are going to take over for the same man who had my mother and my brother killed? The same man who killed two of your own brothers?"  
"I only had one." Sungmin wiped some blood from his lip. Kyuhyun punched him again.   
"You had another, my not so good friend." Kyuhyun turned to Donghae who was standing with SoonYee in the doorway of the infirmary. "His dead partner!"  
SoonYee looked at Donghae who was frowning since he already knew. She let go of him and rushed up the stairs to go find Sungah. She looked around outside in a panic and found Ryeowook's shop, and ran towards it. She opened the foor and rushed in to see Ryeowook at his desk with Sungah looking around the place.  
"Sungah, I need you." SoonYee's voice was filled with fear and worry.  
"What wrong?" Sungah paced up to her sister and Ryeowook stood up.  
"It's Kyuhyun." SoonYee felt herself shaking. "He's lost his mind."  
"I have to go." Sungah grew extremely worried. If Kyuhyun was having a fit of rage, she feared what he would try doing. He was dangerous in that state. "You guys stay here."  
SoonYee looked at Ryeowook when she left. They both knew that they weren't going to stay there. They both ran out of the shop to go into the hideout with Sungah.  
"Kyuhyun, calm down!" MinJi didn't even try to take a step closer to him. She saw the crazy in his eyes and wasn't going to take her chances.  
"Please, stay out of this MinJi. Please." Kyuhyun tried to calmly tell her. He turned back to Sungmin. "If you're willing to protect things from your filth family, or take over for your filth father, then you're no better than him."  
"I'm sorry, Kyuhyun." Sungmin muttered.  
"You're a traitor and I wish I had never known you." Kyuhyun stood over him and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Sungmin's head.   
"Kyuhyun, don't!" He heard Ryeowook's voice coming close to him. Ryeowook rushed over to pull the gun from Kyuhyun's hand, and Kyuhyun shoved him away.   
"Leave me alone!" Kyuhyun hissed, glaring at Sungmin who just stared blankly up at him. "He deserves what he's getting!"  
He never thought he would have to kill a friend, but he didn't see himself having much of a choice. He couldn't think cearly. When he looked at Sungmin. All he saw was Lee Chun-hwa and his forever hatred towards him. He wanted there to be nothing left of the one he hated most, and he never got the chance to kill Lee Chun-hwa himself. Killing Sungmin was the only way to satisfy both needs, no matter how much it hurt.   
"Kyuhyun!" He heard another call out his name. He knew it was Sungah. "Kyuhyun, please don't."  
"Don't try to stop me, Sungah. You don't understand." He made himself not turn his head to look at her. He couldn't look at her or MinJi. Looking at either of them and seeing the terrified looks on their faces would make him want to turn the gun on himself.   
Sungah didn't listen to him and stepped closer, putting her hand gently onto his shoulder. He hated her for trying to succeed in calming him down. Kyuhyun couldn't bring himself to do it in front of her or MinJi once he realized where he was. Everyone was here watching him and was terrified of him. He sighed to himself and tossed the gun to the side and stepped over Sungmin so he was no longer standing over him.   
He knelt down and began crying in front of everyone, which was something he never thought he would do in his life. Sungah knelt down next to him and rubbed his back softly with her hand. She looked over at MinJi apologetically. Once she helped him stand back up and was sure he was calm enough, she went over to MinJi and told her to help comfort him. MinJi listened and as soon as she got close to him, he hugged her so tightly she thought he would snap her in half. Sungmin stood up and brushed himself off. Kyuhyun released his hug but kept his arm around MinJi as he glared at Sungmin.  
"I don't want you here anymore. Do you understand?" Kyuhyun spoke calmly now.  
"I understand." Sungmin bowed his head politely and submissively.  
"I want you gone by the end of today." Kyuhyun told him. "Go back to the capital. Go there. And don't ever come back. If I see you around here ever again, I swear. I'll kill you."  
Sungmin nodded and walked towards the stairs. He stopped for a moment and turned around. "You'll always be my friend, Kyuhyun."  
Kyuhyun didn't even turn to look at him.   
"It doesn't matter. Because you were never really mine."


	18. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungmin leaves to return to the capital. Leeteuk decides to take matters into his own hands, much to Heechul's disapproval.

"Daddy! There's someone banging on the door." MinJi shook her father awake in a panic.  
Her father woke up, hearing the banging and MinJi's fearful words.  
"It sounds like they're kicking the door in." MinJi broke her voice into a whisper. They both suddenly heard one final kick break the door open.  
"What do we do?"  
"Hide under the bed, come on." MinJi's father grabbed her shoulders and made her crawl underneath his bed to hide. "Whatever you do, don't come out. You understand me?"  
MinJi only nodded in response, tears from fear clouding her eyes.  
"Don't move!" MinJi heard a stranger's voice enter the room as her father stood up. She watched the scene from her hiding place, hoping nothing would happen and that they wouldn't see her. There were two guys with guns. Both of their faces were covered with bandanas and their hair covered by their hats. "You got anything worth taking?"  
"I have nothing here that would interest you." MinJi's father tried to remain calm and not show panic. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Shut up." The one with the palest skin snapped at him while the other scavenged the house. "We saw another room on our way in here. You don't live alone?"  
"My daughter she, she's out with friends tonight. It's just me here." MinJi's jaw fell slightly at the lie. She hoped and hoped that they would believe him.  
"Hey, cousin. Look what I found in the daughter's room." The other masked man came back into the room holding a sapphire ring. "This could be worth a lot."  
"No, please. Please don't take that." MinJi's father suddenly begged. "That belonged to my late wife. It's all we have left of her. Please don't take it."  
"Do you expect me to cry for you or something?" The scary masked man dropped his hat onto the dresser, showing his dark and silky hair. "It's ours now."  
"Hey, cousin. He said he had nothing worth taking and we found this. He lied to us."  
"That's right, he did." MinJi saw his eyes darken. She saw hate, anger, arrogance. They were eyes that were filled with pain and ice, as if he had no goodness at all in his heart. "I had the guts to shoot and kill a bounty hunter that was following us around. What do you think I can do to some guy that lied to me?"  
MinJi felt her heart stop in that moment. She wanted to look away. She wanted to close her eyes and open them to see it was all nothing but a dream. But no matter how hard she tried, she found herself incapable of looking away from the horror that was occurring right in front of her eyes.  
"No please. You don't have to do anything rash. I'm sorry-"  
MinJi watched as the man with the cold and angry eyes beat down her father. The other put her mom's ring into a small pouch and tucked it in his pocket before joining in with his apparent cousin. Her breath caught in her throat so she couldn't even gasp. Her body felt completely frozen so she couldn't move. Tears spilled down her cheeks to show her shattered heart.   
"Cousin, we're drawing too much attention! We need to get out of here!" The masked man who was still wearing his hat tried to pull his cousin away. He was right, MinJi also heard their neighbors waking up to the sounds of her father's screams and breaking glass. "Come on, cousin! Let's go!"  
MinJi saw her father on the floor. He looked right at her with apologetic eyes. She watched as he was shot in the head once, twice, three times. She watched the life leave his eyes, and that bastard could care less.  
"All right, now we can go." She heard his voice say coldly. She watched the footsteps head for the door, making her exhale in relief. That was when she saw his footsteps pause right in the doorway. Had he heard her?  
"What's wrong, cousin?"   
MinJi had immediately covered her mouth with her hand so she could stay quiet. A few moments later he replied, "Nothing. Just thought I heard something."  
After they left, she found herself remaining under the bed. She couldn't find the will to pull herself out for the entire night. All she could think was that she wanted to stop at nothing until she found that the one who did this. She didn't care how long it would take. She was going to do whatever it took to find him and find out who he really was.  
__  
"Kim Heechul, what did you think you were doing telling Kyuhyun all those things?" Leenah asked Heechul as they walked back to the saloon. She felt like she was always upset with him now because of the choices he was making.  
"Relax, Leenah. I've got it all under control." Heechul paid no mind to her worry.  
"Under control? Kyuhyun said he was going to do something horrible and you just kept provoking him. We don't know where he is now or what he has done because of what you told him. He was scary to look at when I saw how angry and hurt he was. Who knows what he plans on doing now."  
"I don't know either, but it can only work in my favor."  
"You did this for yourself?" Leenah gasped. "Because you say he wasn't loyal to you?"  
"Exactly. Cho Kyuhyun and his friends are up to something. They're plotting against me, I just know it." Heechul explained. "By me telling him the truth about his friend Sungmin and him going crazy, it will rip him and his friends apart. That removes the threat. So it's payback for him lying to me and assistance to help me win this all in one. Two birds, one stone."  
"But what if you're wrong? What if he isn't plotting against you? If he kills Sungmin then that's all on you. It wasn't your place to tell him."  
"Who are you to tell me what my place is?" Heechul stopped and snapped at her. "It wasn't like Sungmin was ever planning on telling him! If he really wasn't plotting against me then I guess I did him a favor!"  
Leenah looked up at him with sad eyes. "You've never yelled at me like this before."  
Heechul noticed right away and looked away from her to take a deep breath in and out to calm down. He didn't want to take out his frustrations out on her. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. She was one of the only people in his world that he cared about. He came close and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs softly.  
"I know, I'm sorry." Heechul rested his forehead against hers. "This stress is just eating me alive. All I want is what's best for you. For us."  
He knelt down and hugged her waist, now resting his head on her stomach.  
"I don't want to bring this stress on you." He said and then felt her fingers slowly running through his hair. "I'm doing everything I can and it's never enough."  
"Heechul," Leenah continued stroking his hair since she knew it helped comfort him, "You've done so much, and it's more than enough."  
"No, it's not." He looked up at her. She saw a tear in his eye. "Leeteuk is still here, I haven't gotten the crown yet, and I'm constantly making you resent me. I'm more desperate than I ever was because you're having our baby."  
"I can never resent you. You know why?" Leenah knelt down so she was at eye level with him. "Because I love you. We both swore that we would do anything for each other. It's only now that you're showing just how far you're willing to take your word."  
"So you understand my intentions now, right?" Heechul gulped, trying not to cry. "You understand that my intentions for all of this are good?"  
"I understand." She wiped one of his small tears with her thumb. He responded by kissing her palm over and over. "You have the best intentions."  
"Thank you for understanding how much I love you." He leaned in and kissed her, her immediately kissing him back. "Come, let's get back to the saloon now."  
"Okay." They stood up and entered their saloon holding hands.  
__  
Sungmin had gone back to his house to pack up some of his stuff. If he could, he would take the crown with him, but he couldn't since he had no idea where it was. Kyuhyun hated him now, so he didn't think there was a chance Kyuhyun would still want to help get it back.  
"Hey." Sungmin heard Eunhyuk's voice behind him. He turned around and saw him standing there in the doorway. "How are you holding up?"  
"Fine." Sungmin turned back to packing his bag.  
"I finally got Kyuhyun to talk to me." Eunhyuk stepped in and sighed. "Is it true?"  
"It doesn't matter now."  
"It does matter. So just tell me, Sungmin. Everything he told me, it's all true?"  
"Yes, it's true." Sungmin snapped but then quickly relaxed his tone again. "It was never like I wanted to do it. I never wanted to take over for my father or be sent far away to kill someone who I actually felt sympathy for. When I got to know Kyuhyun, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it."  
"So you just thought that you would never tell him and it would all go away?"  
"Hey, I did the best I could. I even sent a letter to my father saying that I did kill Kyuhyun. I mean it when I say that I was a real friend to him."  
"Are you just going to leave now?" Eunhyuk felt sad. Sungmin has been his best friend since he first arrived there.   
"If I don't then Kyuhyun won't hesitate to kill me." Sungmin finished packing and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
"I'll miss you." Eunhyuk gave Sungmin a hug and he hugged back. "Try to be safe. The capital is a crazy place."  
"I know." Sungmin chuckled. "And I hope you and Victoria make up. You guys really are perfect for each other. She always cared so deeply for you."  
"I've been friends with you for over six years and you're telling me this now?"  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were that clueless." Sungmin gave him another hug then patted his shoulder. "I'm getting on the next train out of here. Maybe we'll meet again one day, my friend."  
"Maybe we will." Eunhyuk watched Sungmin walk to the doorway and disappear from his sight.  
He exited Sungmin's home and slowly strolled around the town, thinking about Sungmin and how much he was going to miss him. He also thought of Victoria. He figured since Sungmin was leaving and just about everything else was falling apart, it was time to try telling her what was going on. She deserved to know.  
"Eunhyuk?" He heard his name being called. He lifted his head and saw the girl he was looking for.  
"Hey, Victoria. I've never been so happy to see you." Eunhyuk smiled which made her blush a little.  
"Thanks, I guess." Victoria felt a little awkward seeing him. The last time she saw him, she had admitted her feelings for him and he apparently reciprocated those feelings. "You seem upset. Are you okay?"  
"Honestly, no. Sungmin's leaving."  
"Oh." Victoria sighed. She knew that he and Sungmin were good friends, so she couldn't help but be sad from the news. "And, he's not coming back?"  
"Yeah. He's going back to the capital for good."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Him and Kyuhyun. They had a really bad fight." Eunhyuk thought about how he should explain it to her. "It's a really long story."  
"Are you actually letting me in right now?" She couldn't believe he was actually going to give her answers to questions she's had for a long time. "I'm all ears. Tell me what happened."  
"Well to put it lightly, Kyuhyun had some troubles with this mob boss in the capital. Sungmin is the guy's son and was sent here to kill him." Eunhyuk explained. "Now that Kyuhyun knows, Sungmin has to leave and never come back."  
"Wow that sure is a lot to take in. I can't imagine what it's like for you. I know you guys were friends."  
"There's something else I want to tell you." Eunhyuk took a step closer to her. He was going to tell her the truth.  
"What is it?"  
"He's going to tell you how he got beat up and shot in the face by me!" Eunhyuk turned around and saw Leeteuk there with a drunken grin on his face. "You think you can just screw around with my girl and get away with it?"  
"What are you talking about?" Eunhyuk made sure he stood in front of Victoria so she wasn't in harms way.  
"I'm talking about Missy!" Leeteuk tossed a bottle of whiskey behind him. "She told me how you were with her and broke her heart by just leaving her for some red head. I see the red head is behind you."  
"Your anger is with me." Eunhyuk blocked her off. "Leave her out of this."  
"Tell me where the Sheriff is and maybe I'll spare her."  
"I don't know where he is!"  
"Fine. If you can't tell me where he is then I guess I'm still killing you." Leeteuk pulled out his gun and shot it at them.  
Eunhyuk quickly dove to the ground with Victoria beneath him. Eunhyuk wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled them both over to take cover behind a building.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her as he helped her stand up.  
"I'm fine."   
Eunhyuk kissed her forehead and then ran back into the gun fire. He dodged the bullets as he ran for him. Leeteuk dropped his gun since it was no use firing it anymore and decided to try killing him with his bare hands. Eunhyuk tackled Leeteuk to the ground and began punching him, Leeteuk punching back. Leeteuk got one good punch in and knocked Eunhyuk over. Leeteuk managed to get his hands around his neck to choke him. Eunhyuk grabbed onto his wrists and began kneeing him in his groin. Leeteuk groaned in pain which allowed Eunhyuk to crawl out from beneath him.  
Victoria ran out from behind the building and up to them. She saw Leeteuk's gun on the ground and picked it up. As Leeteuk stood up, she kicked his back as hard as she could with her foot, knocking him back over to the ground. When Eunhyuk stood up, she tossed him the gun and Eunhyuk threw it as far as he could. Leeteuk scrambled to his feet and chased after the gun, leaving Victoria and Eunhyuk alone.  
"That was awesome!" Eunhyuk grinned, breaking out into a victorious laughter. "You are awesome!"  
Eunhyuk grabbed Victoria by the waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back, knotting her fingers in his blonde hair. Once he pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.  
"Did I mention that I'm part of a group of legal vigilantes and Kyuhyun is my leader?" Eunhyuk rested his forehead against hers.   
She chuckled, "Not really. I guess it's obvious now."  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"I forgive you for everything." Victoria quickly pulled him in to kiss him again.  
__  
Kyuhyun stayed sitting in the corner. Everything that had happened finally sunk in and he was taking the time to feel terrible about himself. He felt calm now, and Sungah and MinJi took the liberty of watching him.  
"I'm scared to think of what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." MinJi spoke quietly to Sungah.  
"I just know what he's like when he's angry like that." Sungah replied. "I've seen it for myself."  
"Do you think he would've killed him?"  
Sungah was silent for a moment. "No, I don't think he would have. That side of him doesn't exist anymore. If it did, Sungmin would've been dead before I came."  
"I guess you're right." MinJi looked over at Kyuhyun. "I'm going to take him for a walk outside."  
"Don't approach him too quickly. You might startle him."  
MinJi took her advice and slowly walked up to him. He looked up at her with sad eyes and she knelt beside him to help him stand.  
"Come, let's go walk." She rubbed his back soothingly and he took her other hand in his.   
"Thank you for staying with me." He kissed the top of her head as they walked up the stairs to leave the hideout.   
"There's no reason to thank me. I wouldn't leave you so easily."  
"You were scared of me though. Everyone was." He frowned as they walked together outside through the town.   
"You can't exactly blame us for that. You were terrifying." MinJi tried smiling to lighten the mood. "But I understand why you were angry. "  
"I promise I'll never behave that way again. I hate when the people I love are afraid of me."  
"You let Sungmin live. You spared him by sending him away. Do you realize how much that shows how good you really are?" MinJi assured him. "You've changed so much since you've killed those men. You could've killed Sungmin, but you didn't. You are learning to forgive."  
"Yeah, I let him live. That does not mean that I forgive him. How can I ever forgive him?"  
"Because he was your loyal friend."  
"It doesn't matter now." Kyuhyun sat at the table outside the saloon with MinJi sitting across from him. "I sent him away and he's not coming back. And I will never set foot back into the capital again, so I'm not going to think about forgiving him."  
"Sungah thinks you wouldn't have killed him." MinJi spoke after a moment of silence.  
"Who is to say what I would and wouldn't do? I don't even know anymore."  
"So what happens now?" MinJi asked him. "Does this mean Heechul wins? What happens when Leeteuk gets Sungmin's crown to him? You're just going to let him?"  
"Heechul can have it. I don't care anymore." Kyuhyun shuffled the cards. "I might tell that to Siwon too. He'll be glad because Heechul is his friend."  
"And that's your final word on the matter?"  
"Pretty much."   
__  
Leeteuk found his gun and picked it up. Eunhyuk had thrown it pretty far. Now that he had it, he was on the search for Sheriff Siwon. He couldn't walk quite right because of the fight with Eunhyuk and because he was drunk.  
"Kangin?" Siwon approached Kangin who had newly short hair. It seemed to have distracted Siwon for a moment, "What happened to your hair?"  
"I just thought that this more clean cut appearance would help convince Kyuhyun to let me into his group." Kangin grinned. "What do you think of it?"  
"I think it strongly suits you." Siwon replied. "I'm not sure if it will convince Kyuhyun, but it's a good start."  
"Thank you. So what brings you over here on this fine day?"  
"I've been asking around and I'm told there's been sightings of Leeteuk around here lately. Do you know anything about that?"  
"No, not really." Kangin answered. "I've been trying to keep my eye on the lookout so I can help Kyuhyun. I guess he just slips by me every time."  
"So you haven't seen him then?"  
"No, sir. I haven't seen him."  
"Well let me know if you do. Kyuhyun's getting nothing done so don't go to him with this. I want to arrest Leeteuk and be done with all this. I need to find him."  
"And you found me!" Siwon jumped at hearing Leeteuk's voice behind him.  
Leenah perked her head up from inside the saloon and alerted Heechul.  
"Heechul, Leeteuk's outside. Siwon is there too. You need to do something."  
"Stay here." Heechul told her as he quickly grabbed his rifle, the same rifle that Leeteuk used to shoot Donghae at the railroad tracks. Heechul rushed outside with Leenah right behind him. She was worried about what he was going to do now that he had a gun. She only hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash.   
"Where is Sungmin's artifact?" Siwon asked Leeteuk who only laughed.  
"I think a better question would be, where's Sungmin!" Leeteuk shouted with a drunken grin on his face. His shouting caused everyone to look at them. "He's gone you know! He just left! Probably getting on a train, at least that's what I heard!"  
"Drop your weapon, Leeteuk!" Siwon felt forced to draw his own gun and point at Leeteuk as a warning.  
"No, you drop yours!" Leeteuk aimed and fired his gun at Siwon.   
"Leeteuk!" His name was all Heechul could say. He saw his best friend clutch his chest where the bullet hit him, where his heart was. He collapsed to the ground. Heechul felt his eyes watering. He told Leeteuk over and over to not harm Siwon. He did it anyway. He lifted his rifle and pointed it at Leeteuk who was walking away to the back of the saloon.   
That was when MinJi saw it. She looked into Heechul's eyes and saw the hate, the anger, the arrogance. The eyes that were filled with pain and ice. She couldn't see it before, but she did now.  
"Heechul!" He heard Leenah gasping behind him. By hearing her, he couldn't pull the trigger, and let Leeteuk walk off.   
The gun shot brought everyone's attention. It even alerted Ryeowook and Sungah who were down in the hideout. They came up and ran down the street to see what was going on. It also brought the attention of Eunhyuk and Victoria who did the same of running over to the scene. Heechul clenched his jaw and dropped his rifle. Leenah tried to come close to him, but he ran off behind the saloon to have a little talk with his younger cousin.  
"Is he dead?" Kangin looked down at Siwon. Kyuhyun stood from his seat and stepped forward so that he was standing next to Siwon's body.  
"All right, everyone! Clear out!" He announced to all the citizens. "There's nothing to see! Go home where you're safe! It's too dangerous out here!"  
Everyone listened. The only ones who stayed were of course Sungah and Ryeowook, Kangin, and Eunhyuk since he made Victoria go home. MinJi on the other hand snuck off to follow Heechul. She had to be certain it was him. She just had to be. Kyuhyun looked down at Siwon's body and rolled his eyes.   
"Get up, you idiot. You're not dead."  
"Dead or not, you are still not allowed to talk to me that way." Siwon said with his eyes still closed. He then opened them and sat up, removing his badge. "He got my badge instead."  
"Wow, his aim really does suck." Kyuhyun laughed. "Here's the deal though, Siwon. You have to stay in the hideout with Donghae for a little while so that everyone, especially Leeteuk and Heechul, think you're dead."  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Because Leeteuk saw you as a threat. He'll stop at nothing to kill you no matter what Heechul says. You'll be safe down in the hideout so go, boss."  
"Okay, fine." Siwon fully stood and was escorted by Sungah to the hideout.   
Kyuhyun looked around and saw that someone was missing. "Where's MinJi?"  
__  
Heechul ran up behind Leeteuk at the back of the saloon and grabbed him by his shirt.   
"Hey, cousin!" Leeteuk greeted him happily then gasped at Heechul slamming his body against the wall. "What's wrong?"  
"I hate you!" Heechul kneed Leeteuk in the stomach. He kept his fists locked around Leeteuk's shirt to keep him pinned to the wall. "I told you not to hurt him. I told you countless times not to do it! And you did it anyway! Does your brain never work right!"  
"I had to do it. He was after me, he was a threat, and I got rid of him." Leeteuk somewhat smiled. "It's not my fault you grew too close with him."  
Heechul smacked him hard across the face then opened the door to the back room. "Get in! Get in right now!"  
Heechul forcibly shoved Leeteuk inside and slammed the door shut. Heechul started punching him in the face until he was on the floor in the dimly lit room.   
"Calm down, cousin!" Leeteuk pleaded. "What about all the people you killed? Or the ones that we killed together? You killed Yesung, remember?"  
"You know how much I regret doing that!" Heechul kicked him. "You were supposed to kill Donghae so that I could have my conscience cleared! But you couldn't succeed in that! Instead you go and succeed in killing my best friend!"  
Leenah heard minor shouting behind her in the back room. She was scared since she knew it was Heechul, but she needed to stop him before he does something else he'll regret. She opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Leeteuk on the floor with Heechul standing above him.   
"Heechul, calm down." Leenah approached him and placed a hand on his arm.  
"Don't tell me to be calm, Leenah." Heechul darkly looked at Leeteuk. "I think I'll just kill you, cousin. It's what I should've done in the beginning!"  
Heechul went for the door to go get his rifle back. Leenah quickly stopped him.  
"Heechul, no." Leenah begged, clutching onto him. "You're not this person anymore, my love. You promised me that you wouldn't be that person again."  
"He killed Siwon, Leenah." Heechul tried to relax himself now. "How can I just walk away?"  
"I'll tell you why." Leeteuk stood up. "Because if you let me live, I will have the chest and get it to you by today."  
"By today? Are you serious?"  
"Of course I am, cousin. Just give me two hours, and you'll have it."  
"Fine then. You have two hours."  
MinJi stood by the door outside the back room. She gasped when Leeteuk said Heechul was the one who killed Yesung, who she knew was Donghae's partner. That meant that it was also Heechul who killed her father. Not only that, but they only had two hours to get Sungmin's crown back. MinJi went back to Kyuhyun at the front of the saloon. Once he saw her, he pulled her into a hug.  
"You wandered off and I was worried." He kissed her then noticed she seemed upset. "What's wrong?"  
"You can't let Heechul win." MinJi looked at him with determined eyes. "You can't."  
"Why, what happened?" He asked, but it didn't stop Ryeowook and Eunhyuk from looking at him in shock.  
"You were going to let him get away with this?" Ryeowook asked. Kyuhyun ignored him.  
"He killed my father, Kyuhyun." MinJi felt a tear slipping down her cheek. Kyuhyun wiped it away with his thumb. "It was him the whole time, and I didn't know until now."  
"I'm sorry." Kyuhyun hugged her tightly to comfort her. "For you, I won't let him get away with this. I promise you."  
"We have to act fast then. We only have maybe a little over two hours." MinJi informed him. "I don't know how, but Leeteuk's getting the chest with Sungmin's crown today and getting it to Heechul."  
"What are we going to do?" Ryeowook asked.  
"I can help." Kangin smiled big.  
"Not now, Kangin." Kyuhyun snapped.  
"Actually, Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk spoke up. "Since Sungmin is gone, we could use another person to help. And Kangin is very trustworthy."  
"Please?" Kangin folded his hands together and gave Kyuhyun puppy eyes.   
"Okay, fine!" Kyuhyun finally gave in and agreed. "You can help."  
"Oh thank you, Kyuhyun!" Kangin ran over and hugged Kyuhyun so tightly that he picked him up. "Thank you so much! I won't let you down!"  
"Yeah, that's great." Kyuhyun patted Kangin's bare arm. "Now literally let me down before I hurt you."  
"I'm sorry." Kangin chuckled and put Kyuhyun down and released his right hug.  
"Hey, Kyuhyun. Maybe you could ask Missy where Leeteuk is hiding the chest." Eunhyuk suddenly thought of the idea and wondered why he hadn't before. "She told me that he blabs about that stuff whenever he's with her just to impress her."  
"I'm going to forget the fact that you were too stupid to think of this until now, and just go do it." Kyuhyun kept his cool.  
"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Eunhyuk smiled as Kyuhyun left to go find Missy.  
__  
Kyuhyun walked down a few streets until he found Missy's home. Of course he knew where it was. He used to come here quite often in the past. He knocked on the door until she opened it. She bit her lip at the sight of him.  
"Kyuhyun, what a surprise to see you here after so long." Missy giggled, making him roll his eyes. Her hands began touching his chest. "It really has been too long."  
"Stop it." Kyuhyun took her hands off of him. "I'm just here because I need to ask you something about Leeteuk."  
"I'd be happy to tell you anything you want, as long as I get to put my lips on yours." She got close again began putting her hand to grip his groin, a place he knew her hand didn't belong.  
"I said stop it." Kyuhyun pulled her hand away. "Do you know where Leeteuk is hiding the chest containing Sungmin's crown? Yes or no?"  
"So what if I do?" Missy pouted. The sudden wall she was putting up just screamed at him that she knew something. "What do you want with it anyway?"  
"I just need you to tell me, Missy. Where is he hiding it?"  
"I don't know." He knew she was lying. She made that very clear when she began touching him again. "However, maybe if you came inside and had your way with me like you used to, it could refresh my memory."  
Kyuhyun had no intention of fulfilling her desire for him. He could only think of MinJi and his love for her. He wasn't going to fool around with a whore any longer. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, which gave her the wrong impression.  
"Let's not do this out here, Kyuhyunie." She reached out to bite his lip, but he pulled back.  
"Tell me right now." He demanded, showing her the anger and determination in his eyes. "Where is he hiding it?"  
"He told me not to tell."  
"I don't care. Tell me anyway. Right now. I am begging you."  
Missy licked her lips, thinking of whether or not she should tell him.  
"You know exactly where he hid it, don't you? You're being too silent." He looked down at her. "Tell me, Missy. Where is it?"  
She couldn't take his questioning anymore. She decided to tell him.  
"It's on train 456." She finally admitted, which made his eyes grow wide. "The one that is on its way here now, to go to the capital."


	19. In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and MinJi go out on a mission to retrieve Sungmin's crown.

"We only have two hours?" Eunhyuk and the rest followed Kyuhyun and MinJi into the hideout. "What are we going to do?"  
"We're going to plan. Right now." Kyuhyun answered. Once everyone was downstairs, everyone got together to listen to what Kyuhyun was going to say. "The way I see it, this can only be done right if we're in pairs or groups."  
"Just tell us what to do and we'll do it." Kangin stood happily in the front.  
"Okay. I will go to the train and get the chest with Leeteuk." Kyuhyun explained. "In case anything goes wrong, I'll have MinJi come with me. Kangin, you will be on the roof of the building across from the saloon. If Heechul, Shindong, or Leeteuk try anything then you don't hesitate to shoot them. Got it?"  
"Oh thank you, Kyuhyun! Thank you!" Kangin reached his arms out to go hug him.  
"Hug me again and I kill you." Kyuhyun put his hand out to stop him.  
Kangin laughed, "Sorry."  
"Anyway, I need Donghae to come out here." Kyuhyun's eyes looked towards the infirmary. "SoonYee, Donghae! Get in here."  
"What?" Donghae came out of the infirmary with SoonYee right beside him.  
"Are you well enough?" Kyuhyun asked him.   
"I think I'm almost good as new." Donghae answered. "I actually planned on removing these stitches today."  
"That's good because you're going with Ryeowook to capture Shindong once we get back with the chest."  
"Really? You're sending me?" Ryeowook was surprised. Kyuhyun actually felt that he was ready to take on a task like this?   
"Yes, I am sending you." Kyuhyun confirmed. "You and Donghae will go after Shindong. Sungah and Eunhyuk, pick which pair you want to assist as back up."  
"I want to go with Ryeowookie." Sungah put her hand on Ryeowook's shoulder.   
"Okay. So Donghae, Ryeowook, and Sungah. You three will go find Shindong. And me, MinJi, and Eunhyuk will go on the train."  
"I guess we should go get ready then." Sungah approached Kyuhyun and gave him a long and tender hug which he returned. "I wish you luck."  
"Wait, guys." SoonYee stopped them and got everyone's attention, "Since I've been down here with Donghae, I looked at your uniforms and thought that they could use some interesting changes."  
"Like what?" Eunhyuk asked.  
"Come and see for yourself."  
__  
Sungmin sat on the bench by the railroad, seeing the train approaching in the distance. He put on his false brown hair so he could blend in better. As he put it on his head, he couldn't help but think of Kyuhyun. It was Kyuhyun's idea for him to have the false hair. Kyuhyun helped make him a better person. He couldn't blame Kyuhyun for hating him and sending him away.   
He had sent a message to some of his father's men that he will be coming home which meant that they will be on the train to assist and to provide protection for him. He clutched the strap of his bag and stood up when the train stopped in front of him. He hated that he had to leave and go back home to take over for his father. He hated that it was going to be his fate, but it's what he was being forced to settle with..  
__  
Kyuhyun, MinJi, and Eunhyuk each rode through the town on their own horses so they could make it to the railroad. They each wore their new uniforms which were blue with a checkered pattern and gold lace. Kyuhyun was sure to thank SoonYee for the work she put into them.  
"Kyuhyun!" MinJi called out right behind him, making them all stop, "Look! The train is leaving."  
"Leeteuk is probably already on it." Kyuhyun replied. "Let's go! Quickly!"  
The three of them gripped their reins and galloped off to the railroad to catch up with the train that was picking up speed. Kyuhyun gave them orders as they got closer.   
"You two enter the passenger cars. I'll take the back." Kyuhyun ordered and they obeyed.   
Kyuhyun let MinJi and Eunhyuk ride off in front of him and he gripped the rail on the back of the train. Once he had a good grip, he fully jumped off his horse and collapsed onto the train. He stood up and opened the door to the train car and looked around to see if there was any sign of Leeteuk or the chest. He fully entered and spotted Leeteuk in the back corner. Leeteuk felt his presence and turned around, the locked chest in his hands.  
"You got it!" Kyuhyun grinned, stepping closer to Leeteuk.  
"What are you doing here?" Leeteuk took a step back from him, making his back touch the wall.   
"What do you think I'm here for? I'm here to help you, idiot."  
"Heechul told me not to trust you. We know that Sungmin was your friend so you could still be helping him."  
Kyuhyun chuckled. "No, screw Sungmin. He's not, nor has he ever been my friend. The last thing I want to do is help him. Heechul can have this stupid crown for all I care."  
"And that's the truth?"  
"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't." Kyuhyun came closer and patted the lid of the chest with his hand. "So, do you have a way off this train?"  
"Well, I thought I could try hijacking it." Leeteuk replied. "But I can't do it alone."  
"Don't worry, my friend." Kyuhyun grinned evilly, "I'll help you."  
Eunhyuk jumped off his horse and got onto the steps of the train car first. When MinJi got closer, he reached out and let her put her arms around him so he could pull her in with him. They brushed themselves off as they stood up. MinJi looked into the window of the door that led to the train car and saw the passengers inside. Taking a closer look, she noticed that Sungmin was one of those passengers.   
"Eunhyuk." MinJi said quietly and pointed, "Sungmin is on the train."  
"Yeah." Eunhyuk frowned. "I figured as much."  
"Do you want to talk to him?"  
"No, I can't." Eunhyuk turned to go into the opposite train car behind them. "We have to stay focused and find Kyuhyun."  
Eunhyuk opened the train car door and went inside. MinJi looked at Sungmin again, and he seemed to get the feeling someone was watching him since he suddenly turned around. When his eyes met with hers, she panicked and moved away from the door. She decided to not engage him any further and entered the train car that Eunhyuk had gone into.  
Sungmin could've sworn he just saw MinJi standing there. Why would she be on the train? Did that mean Kyuhyun or the others were on here too? That could only mean that there was a mission in action. He gulped nervously, conflicted on deciding whether he should go find out or not.  
"Sir?" Chan Cho, one of his henchmen leaned in and tapped his shoulder. "Is everything all right?"  
"I'm fine." Sungmin replied. "I just thought I saw something."  
"We'll go check it out." Chan Cho made two others stand up and head to the door of the train car.   
"No, you don't have to do that." Sungmin tried to stop him. He was almost sure it was MinJi he saw. He knew how much she meant to Kyuhyun and the possibility of any of the others being on the train as well was very high. If Kyuhyun was on the train right now, they couldn't know. They couldn't see him. They believed Kyuhyun to be dead. It wouldn't be good for him or Kyuhyun if they were to find out the truth.  
"It's for your safety, sir." Chan Cho insisted. "If there are unauthorized people on this train like hijackers for instance, we need to take care of them."  
Sungmin couldn't argue with that so he had no choice but to let them go. He bit his lip as he thought about what he should do. It wasn't until Chan Cho and the others were gone that he decided to just check it out and make sure MinJi and Kyuhyun were here or not. If so, he knew he would have a very important decision to make. Protect his friends, or the men he was now leading in place of his father? Who was he going to choose to fight along side of?  
__  
Eunhyuk counted the train cars in his head and put together the place they were in and how close they were to Kyuhyun.  
"I think Kyuhyun is in the next train car." Eunhyuk told MinJi who was behind him. "We should wait here for a signal. Leeteuk can't see us with him like this. He needs Leeteuk's trust."  
"How will we know if something's wrong?" MinJi asked.  
"He usually sends off three gun shots in a row. That's our distress signal." Eunhyuk answered. "Let's guard this door so no unwanted people enter."  
A moment later, they heard the door behind them slide open. Her and Eunhyuk spun around and pointed their guns at the three men who entered.  
"Who are you?" Eunhyuk called out to them. The three men pointed their guns as well.  
"We were just about to ask you that." Chan Cho stood in the front with the other two on either side of him. "What are you two doing on this train?"  
MinJi looked at them for a moment and put two and two together very quickly. She saw the hats and the colored feathers in them. All she could see in her mind was them hurting Kyuhyun the way they did. They tortured him and nearly killed him. It took all her willpower to not shoot them dead in an instant. She stepped closer to Eunhyuk to whisper into his ear.  
"Don't let them get to Kyuhyun." She whispered and he nodded.  
The men saw MinJi and Eunhyuk about to pull their triggers and started shooting at them, one bullet after another. They each ducked and took cover behind boxes that were stored in the train car. The men came closer, continuing to shoot at them. Eunhyuk did his best to dodge the bullets, but did get grazed on the arm. He lunged at one of the henchmen and disarmed him by breaking his arm then putting him into a head lock. He got the side door to open and threw him out, hearing his screams grow faint then die.   
Kyuhyun heard the gunfire and looked at Leeteuk who was just standing there.  
"Something's wrong. There's no way we'll be able to hijack this train." Kyuhyun told him.   
"So then what do we do?" Leeteuk clutched the chest tightly in his hands.   
"Just come with me and we'll figure it out." Kyuhyun tried to hide his inner panic. MinJi and Eunhyuk were in trouble and he had to protect them. If something happened to MinJi, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he couldn't protect her. Kyuhyun opened the train car door and ran through until he got to the next door and opened it with Leeteuk behind him. Once he was in the next train car, he saw the source behind the gunshots. Eunhyuk tossed a guy out of the train and saw another sneaking up behind him. Kyuhyun quickly pulled out his gun and shot him, letting Eunhyuk turn around and kick his dead body off the train as well.   
"Kyuhyun!" He heard MinJi's voice. He gazed ahead and saw a familiar face holding MinJi in a choke hold and pointing a gun at him. Kyuhyun knew exactly who he was..   
"Just leave him here to suffer and die, like he had done with Huan Ho. Huan Ho was a good and respectable man. He was my brother. Consider us even, Cho Kyuhyun."  
Kyuhyun pointed his gun at him, but Chan Cho then put his gun to MinJi's head. Kyuhyun knew Leeteuk was right behind him.  
"Leeteuk, I need you to help me." He hated asking for his help, but he had no choice. "Please, do something."  
Leeteuk didn't want to help. He wasn't too sure what was going on and didn't think he wanted any part of it. He went to the open part of the train and jumped out as far as he could so he wouldn't get sucked under the wheel. He had the chest and ran off back to the town so he could get it to Heechul. Chan Cho looked at Kyuhyun carefully and recognized him.   
"I thought you were dead." Chan Cho called out to him. "This is now the second time you've proved me wrong."  
"That's because your new leader is weak." Kyuhyun replied in Chinese and placed his gun on the floor. "Now put down your gun. Your fight is with me. Let's keep it that way."  
Chan Cho thought for a moment and finally decided to toss his gun to the side. He shoved MinJi to the floor and kicked her out of his path. MinJi stood and went to Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun looked at the both of them, hating what he was deciding to do at that moment.  
"Get out of here. Now." He told them, gesturing for them to jump off the train. "Leave me."  
"No!" MinJi immediately protested.   
"Boss, if you think we're leaving you here you got another thing coming." Eunhyuk protested as well.   
"I said go!" Kyuhyun didn't want them there for this fight, especially MinJi. "Please, just go. Get back to the town and wait for me. Do you understand?"  
"I'm not leaving you." MinJi went to go to Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk held her back.  
"Let's go." Eunhyuk gave in to Kyuhyun's demands and took her hand in his so they could jump off the train together. "He'll be fine, MinJi. He always is."  
MinJi looked at Kyuhyun one last time then tightened her hand around Eunhyuk's. They jumped off the train, leaving Kyuhyun and Chan Cho alone.  
"I left you for dead and you still managed to live." Chan Cho came closer to him, making Kyuhyun tense in his stance. "Lee Sungmin failed to kill you."  
"I guess you're just going to have to kill me yourself." Kyuhyun smirked, readying his fists.  
"Yeah, I guess I will." Chan Cho lunged at Kyuhyun, landing the first punch.  
Kyuhyun punched back and got his arms around him to wrestle him to the floor. Kyuhyun pinned him there and started punching him in all the places he remembered being punched in all those years ago. That night where they tortured him and left him for dead. They had caused him nothing but pain. All he needed was one final act of revenge.  
Chan Cho felt exactly the same way and managed to grip his hands around Kyuhyun's throat and pin him down. He kneed him over and over then slammed the back of his head onto the hard floor until Kyuhyun felt blood leaking out of his scalp. Chan Cho kept his hands tight around Kyuhyun's throat and dragged him over to the open door to the train car. Kyuhyun struggled, trying to fight him off but it wasn't working.   
Chan Cho held Kyuhyun's head off the side, making Kyuhyun hear the train tracks directly beneath his ears. Chan Cho choked him, making his ability to breathe weaken. He knew that his face was most likely turning blue and that he probably wasn't going to make it out of this. He felt his body being pushed so that his shoulders were hanging off the train. Just one more push and his head would be ripped apart by the wheel of the train. It was the first time in a long time since he actually felt truly and deeply scared for his own life.  
It took a moment for Kyuhyun to realize Chan Cho's weight suddenly lightened. He felt himself being able to breathe again. The hands around his throat were gone, but he couldn't find the strength in his body yet to lift himself up. He could hear Chan Cho's voice of rage and panic saying, "What are you doing?" and "Traitor!". There was a gunshot and everything except the moving train went silent. His vision was a little blurry, so he could only see a hand reaching out to him. He took it and the person helped him stand. He coughed a little to give his throat some relief from the strangling he received earlier and saw his vision becoming clearer. He looked in front of him and saw the person's face.   
"You." Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin and Sungmin looked back.  
"Me." Sungmin mimicked. They stared at each other for a few moments. Kyuhyun looked to his right and saw Chan Cho's dead body then looked back to Sungmin.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"Don't you think you'll get in some kind of trouble for this?"  
"I don't care. After all, I am supposed to be the leader. So there's no one above me." Sungmin tried smiling, "Besides...I couldn't let you get killed."  
"I'm sorry, Sungmin. I'm so sorry." Kyuhyun broke down and pulled Sungmin into a tight hug which Sungmin returned. "I forgive you. For everything. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Sungmin assured him. "I forgive you, too."  
"Come back with me." Kyuhyun released the hug. "Let's go back and get back what rightfully belongs to you."  
"After all this, you're still willing to help me?" Sungmin's eyes glistened behind his white hair.  
"Definitely." Kyuhyun sincerely smiled. "Anything for a friend."  
__  
Eunhyuk and MinJi had no choice but to walk back to the town. Even though they weren't that far away, they would've gotten there much faster on horses than on foot. Now about a mile away, they figured they could now break into a jog again and run the rest of the way.  
"MinJi! Eunhyuk!" They heard Kyuhyun's voice in the distance behind them. They turned to see Kyuhyun running up to them with someone with him. They recognized the white hair immediately.  
"Sungmin! What happened? Are you okay?" MinJi immediately started asking once they got closer.   
"Hey, buddy." Eunhyuk ran up to Sungmin and they hugged. "I never thought I would see you again."  
Kyuhyun gave MinJi a comforting hug. "I'm alright, I promise."  
"You had me so worried and scared." MinJi tightened her arms around him and kissed his cheek then his lips tenderly. "What happened?"  
Kyuhyun smiled at her then Sungmin. "He saved my life."  
"We should hurry and get back to town." Eunhyuk spoke up. "Leeteuk is probably there by now."  
"We don't have to worry. The chest is still locked." Kyuhyun chuckled. "I didn't get a chance to tell that idiot that I have the key."  
"Wait, how did you get my key? I didn't give it to you." Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun, puzzled.  
"Well, I might've taken it out of your pocket while you were unconscious. You know, the day Shindong and Leeteuk stole the crown and Shindong hit you on the head." Kyuhyun told him which made them laugh a little. "Let's just go and get back. They can't get the chest open without me."  
"We're actually going to give it to Heechul?" MinJi questioned him. "I thought you said-"  
"Relax, my love." Kyuhyun hushed her. "It's the perfect way to catch Heechul, because it's the only way we can catch him. And that's us catching him in the act."  
The four of them ran together back to the town. Kyuhyun told them to go into the hideout to tell Ryeowook and Donghae to start heading out to do their mission and to tell Siwon to meet him in the bank.   
"Leeteuk!" Kyuhyun kept his cool and approached Leeteuk who was on his way to Shindong's shop with the locked chest. Leeteuk jumped at the sound of his voice behind him.  
"Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk turned around. "It's nice to see you're okay and alive. Please don't hurt me."  
"Don't worry. There's no hard feelings." Kyuhyun came up to him and patted his shoulder which only made Leeteuk even more tense. "I mean it, there's no hard feelings. I got out alive and well and now I'm here to help you with getting this chest open. Now let's go see Shindong."  
"Okay." Leeteuk and Kyuhyun met Shindong at the outside of his shop. Shindong cheered when he finally got to see the chest in Leeteuk's hands.  
"Finally! We've wasted enough time waiting for this!" Shindong threw his fists in the air. "Now to get it open."  
Leeteuk set the chest down. They tried everything they could to open it while Kyuhyun stood back and watched for a minute or two in amusement. Once he felt like he had a good enough laugh, he stopped them.  
"Okay guys, let me handle this." Kyuhyun chuckled and reached into his jacket pocket. Once he pulled out the key, Shindong and Leeteuk's jaws dropped.  
"Why didn't you tell us you had the key this whole time?" Shindong said, watching Kyuhyun put the key into the lock.  
"You didn't ask." Kyuhyun smirked and unlocked the long awaited chest. The lid opened and Kyuhyun put his hands inside. He pulled out the crown that has caused nothing but trouble for him and everyone else in this town. The gold and jewel encrusted crown that belonged to his royal friend.  
It was time to get a move on...


	20. No One Will Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set in motion to capture Heechul, but not everything goes as planned. Donghae finally faces his past.

Ryeowook stood alone in his shop, wearing his new blue checkered uniform. He went to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wanted to get his feelings out just in case he wouldn't be able to later. Once he finished writing everything he felt like he had to say, he found an envelope and put his letter inside then sealed it shut with his stamp. So that no prying eyes could look inside and so he wouldn't lose it, he opened the bottom drawer on the left side of his desk and pulled it open. He placed the letter inside and locked the drawer shut with his key then put the key somewhere on his desk.   
"Hey." He heard Sungah's voice entering the room. She too was wearing the new uniform her sister made for them. "What are you doing?"   
"Oh, nothing." Ryeowook answered, coming out from behind the desk. "I was just taking care of something really quick."   
"Well, we should get back down into the hideout and wait for Kyuhyun and the others to get back." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Once they get back, that's when we take out our orders with Donghae."  
"I know. There was something I had to do before we go." Ryeowook held her other hand so that he was holding both. "I don't know. I think I'm just scared, like always. Pathetic, right?"  
"No, you're not pathetic at all." Sungah released one of his hands so that she could rest her own on his cheek. "What we're doing is dangerous. It's okay to be scared. To be honest, I'm scared too."   
"Really?" He never thought she was the type to be scared when it came to these things.   
"Yeah. I'm scared of something happening to you, just like how you're scared of something happening to me. I want to be with you when we finally end this. That way, if anything does happen, we'll be together to protect each other."  
"I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I swear to you, Sungah." Ryeowook pulled her into a loving hug. "We're safe together. Let's never be apart."  
"We won't ever be. Not ever." Sungah hugged him back tightly. "No matter where we go, we'll always find each other."  
"I love you, Sungah." Ryeowook realized he had never said it like this before. He never said it in such a peaceful and calm setting like this. "I really do."   
"I love you, too." Sungah's words made his heart soar in delight. They gave each other a long and tender kiss before finally going back down into the hideout to retrieve Donghae.   
__  
Eunhyuk, MinJi, and Sungmin made their way to the hideout underneath Sungmin's bank. Sungmin went to go change while Eunhyuk gave Kyuhyun's message to Siwon. MinJi looked into the infirmary and saw Donghae getting ready with SoonYee sitting on the bed watching him.   
"SoonYee?" MinJi got SoonYee's attention. "Can you leave me alone with Donghae for a moment? There's something important I need to talk to him about."  
"Sure." SoonYee stood and exited the room, leaving Donghae alone with MinJi. Donghae turned around and waited to see what MinJi had to say to him.   
"What is it?" Donghae asked, pulling on his long brown jacket.   
"I need to tell you something." MinJi stepped fully inside the room. She felt her anxiety rise when she thought about what she was going to tell him. "Remember when we first met and I told you about my father being murdered?"   
"Yeah."   
"Do you also remember when I said that I think my father and your partner, Yesung, were most likely killed by the same person?"  
"Yeah."   
MinJi hesitated. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to tell him anymore. Was it right to tell him?  
"I know my father wasn't anyone who was significant in any of this or to you especially, but it helped me piece together who it was that killed him. To put it bluntly, I know who killed Yesung."  
"You-You know..." Donghae felt his heart stop. The question he's been trying to answer for five years was finally going to be answered. He gulped and stepped closer to her nervously, "You know who killed Yesung?"   
"Yes." MinJi felt her eyes watering. She had no idea how he was going to take the information. She decided to just say it and not beat around the bush anymore. "It was Heechul."   
MinJi watched Donghae sigh and look down at his feet in shame. After thinking for a moment about what he just heard, he nodded his head.  
"I know." His voice cracked, "I think I've known for a while. It just never felt real. Now that you said it, it is real."  
His body felt frozen. A part of him wanted to run upstairs, find Heechul, and shoot him until he was dead. The other part of him just wanted to lay on the floor and cry. For the first time in his life, he was finally saying what he never thought he would say.   
"I don't know what to do."   
"All you need to do right now is go with Sungah and Ryeowook, and go capture Shindong. If you want to help stop Heechul then you have to do this for us, for yourself. Do you understand?"   
"Yeah, I understand." Donghae stopped staring into space and put his gun into his belt. "When Heechul is captured, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Make sure you keep that murderer far away from me. Or I will kill him."   
MinJi nodded, "Okay."  
Donghae patted her shoulder and left to give SoonYee a kiss goodbye for the time being. He then gathered Sungah and Ryeowook and they headed upstairs to carry out their mission. MinJi looked around and found Sungmin and Eunhyuk. They were going to prepare to capture Leeteuk after he gives the crown to Heechul. Everything was finally coming to an end.   
__  
"So how exactly should we do this?" Ryeowook spoke up, making the silence between the three of them deplete.  
"First, we find Shindong, then we'll separate and come out one by one." Sungah replied. "I know exactly how this should go. Donghae?"   
"Yes?"   
"You're up first."   
__  
Kangin wore the new blue uniform proudly as he walked past his own shop and went to find the building he would have to get on the roof and wait on. As he walked, he saw the girl he had been secretly crushing on for years. He never did anything because he was shy and also because he never felt like he needed another girl. He always had Marcy. Now that she was gone because of Leeteuk, he felt like he could finally pursue this beautiful girl who he's always been eyeing.   
"Missy?" Kangin called out to her before she could walk past him. She lifted her head at the sound of her name and saw a handsome clean-cut Kangin standing in front of her.   
"Hi, Kangin." Missy greeted him. "Is there something you need?"   
"I-um, yeah actually." Kangin felt himself grow nervous. He quickly ran over to his shop and grabbed a fresh peach and ran back over to her. "I just wanted to give you this."   
"Why?"   
"Because they're sweet, like you." Kangin felt his ears turning red but was thankful it was hidden underneath his blonde hair. "I also really like them, so I thought you would too."   
Missy looked at him rather amused and could see the struggle going on inside of him. It wasn't the first time a guy was nervous around her, but this was the first time she found it funny and a bit cute.  
"Okay, thank you." Missy held in her laughter and tried not to grin too much. "Is that all?"   
Kangin gulped nervously as he looked at her. "Yeah."   
"Okay." Missy walked past him so she could continue her way home. He turned around and called her name again, making her stop and turn around as well. "Yes, Kangin?"   
"I just wanted to say that," Kangin hesitated, "I hope this won't be the last time we talk to each other."   
Missy smiled sincerely for the first time in her life. "I hope so, too."   
Kangin grinned with joy and skipped to the building and climbed quickly to the roof. While he waited, he watched the saloon and thought about what he should say to Missy when he sees her again.  
__  
Shindong let Leeteuk go off to the saloon with the now open chest. Kyuhyun went off somewhere, but he didn't care where. Once Leeteuk comes out with the money from Heechul, he would get his fair share of half and Leeteuk would leave forever just as planned. Just when he was gazing after the saloon up ahead to check, his eyes spotted a familiar figure standing across from him. It was Donghae. Shindong chuckled a little.   
"I was hoping you were dead." Shindong called out to him. "Did you think you could come out here alone and kill me? You still haven't beaten me."   
Donghae smirked, "Not exactly."   
Shindong heard something beside him and turned to see Ryeowook standing a few feet away. Shindong laughed more at the sight of him.   
"You again?" Shindong laughed. "You may have shot me once, but you were to chicken to try it again. And that was with your girl in danger. You didn't have the guts then, and you don't have them now."  
"You are very wrong about me." Ryeowook glared at him, his black haired bangs blowing in the slight breeze in front of his eyes. "I won't hesitate to do it this time."   
Shindong then heard something behind him and turned around to see Sungah wearing the same blue uniform as Ryeowook. They had him surrounded.   
"Surrender now and there will be no fighting." Sungah told him. "We're not here to kill you. But if you refuse to surrender then we might not have a choice."   
"You're right. I should cooperate." Shindong smirked. His words didn't phase them at all. Shindong didn't plan on being captured by them today and he wasn't going to surrender. He put his hands up as if he were surrendering, and ever so slowly nudged himself to the right where some of his tools were. In an instant, he grabbed a pistol he had been working on and shot it at Donghae then at Sungah. Donghae and Sungah ran and took cover to block the bullets. Ryeowook took out his gun and ran towards Shindong.   
Shindong turned towards him and grabbed a small knife he was keeping in his pants pocket and whipped it at him. As Ryeowook ran, he dropped to his knees and arched his back all the way, making the knife just manage to miss him. He stood back up and began shooting at Shindong ,but Shindong dodged them and got close enough to Ryeowook so he could grab his wrists and disarm him.   
"I will snap you like the little twig that you are." Shindong taunted him. Ryeowook remembered the training he received from Sungmin. He slammed his forehead onto Shindong's and grabbed his arm. He turned so Shindong was behind him and flipped him over his shoulder.   
Sungah intervened and pulled out her knife. She got on top of Shindong and angrily tried over and over to stab him. Shindong quickly overpowered her. He punched her in the face and stood up to run away. Donghae came out in front of Shindong and decided that he was going to win a fight against him once and for all. He landed a punch to Shindong's face then stomach. Shindong kicked Donghae in the groin then got him into a head lock so he could punch him over and over. Donghae stomped his foot onto Shindong's which loosened Shindong's hold around his head. Donghae pushed out of it and slammed the back of his head onto Shindong's face, breaking his nose on impact. Shindong groaned, feeling the blood spurt out of his nose. Donghae clenched his knuckles, and finished him by punching Shindong in the face. Finally, he took his fist and hit Shindong on the top of his head which knocked him out.   
"Alright, good work guys." Donghae caught his breath. Ryeowook came over and helped Sungah tie him up. "Some really good teamwork happened here today."   
"You see, Donghae?" Sungah smiled sweetly at him. "Working with someone has its benefits."  
"Yeah." Donghae smiled to himself, "I guess it does."   
__  
Kyuhyun walked down the street and found Sungmin's bank. He looked in through the window and saw Siwon standing there like he was supposed to. He opened the door and stepped inside.   
"Good, you're here." Kyuhyun said once the door shut behind him. "It's finally time, sir. We're going to arrest Heechul right now."   
"I hate that I have to do this." Siwon frowned. "What will happen to Leenah?"   
"I'm taking care of it." Kyuhyun assured him and gestured for him to come to the door. "Leeteuk is probably already there so we should go. I'll explain all the details along the way."   
"Okay." Siwon finally agreed and followed Kyuhyun out of the bank and to the saloon.   
"I have the key to the back door. That's where we will enter." Kyuhyun pulled out the key to the back door of the saloon. "I will come out first then you will come when I call for you. Once he sees you I strongly believe he will surrender."   
"And what of Leeteuk?"   
"MinJi and the others will capture him as soon as he steps out of the saloon with the money." Kyuhyun explained to him. "Right now we have to lay low and make Leeteuk and Heechul think that they succeeded. That will give us the element of surprise and that will leave them defenseless."   
"You are a very smart person, Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon told him once they were outside of the saloon and went to the back. "There's not a day when I regret saving you the night you showed up here."  
"Thanks, Siwon." Kyuhyun smiled at him sincerely. Kyuhyun then unlocked the back door to the saloon and they both stepped inside. All they had to do now, was listen and wait.   
__  
Leeteuk clutched the now unlocked chest in his hands as he approached the saloon doors. This was it. This was the end of all the trouble they had caused. All that was left to do now was to enter the saloon, give the crown to Heechul, take the money, and leave. With a smirk on his lips, he pushed the doors open and walked inside.   
"Hey, cousin!" Leeteuk happily greeted Heechul.   
"You finally made it!" Heechul turned around and grinned back. "This has to be the first time in my life that I'm actually happy to see you."   
"If that's a compliment, I'll take it." Leeteuk laughed, setting the crown down onto the bar table. "Hello, Leenah. How are you on this fine day?"   
"I'm doing just fine." Leenah replied, frowning at the sight of what her beloved Heechul was doing. He was actually succeeding like he had promised. She guessed that it was actually a good thing, since he was doing this for them. She watched Heechul kneel down and pull out the readied bags of money, the last of what they stole on their final train hijacking a year or so before.   
"Thanks, cousin! You're the best!" Leeteuk took the bags of money and held them in the air with joy.  
"Just don't screw up wherever you go. Got it?" Heechul pointed his finger at him. "I won't be coming to help you."  
"You have my word." Leeteuk bowed to his younger cousin and skipped out of the saloon in victory.  
"Hold it right there." Leeteuk heard as soon as he stepped out of the saloon. He looked ahead and saw MinJi and Eunhyuk. He also saw Ryeowook, Donghae, and Sungah standing around Shindong's unconscious and tied up body. Eunhyuk spoke up again. "Drop the money."   
Nothing could make Leeteuk drop that money, especially after all he went through to get it. He decided to run for it. MinJi and Eunhyuk quickly tried catching up to him. When Eunhyuk got close to grabbing him, Leeteuk shoved him off as hard as he could.   
"You won't catch me!" Leeteuk taunted them and laughed like a crazy person. "I'm going away! Far away! It's over! We won! You won't ever find me! You won't! So you know what you can do? You all can take your guns, and shove them right up your-"   
Leeteuk suddenly went silent when a sudden fist hit his head like an off switch. Leeteuk collapsed to the ground, revealing Sungmin who was behind him.   
"I think we've had enough of that." Sungmin nonchalantly smiled to everyone and picked up the bags of money out of Leeteuk's hands. "That ought to teach you to steal from a royal mob leader."   
Inside the saloon, Heechul felt in his gut that something was wrong. He thought he heard something going on outside, but he figured it was just Leeteuk making a fool of himself again. He was glad Leeteuk wasn't his problem anymore. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. To be sure, he wanted to get Leenah out of the room. He didn't want anything happening to her.  
"Leenah?" Heechul got Leenah's attention. "Go upstairs and get that thing for me?"   
"Get you what?" Leenah looked at him confused.   
"I don't know. Surprise me."   
"Okay." Leenah got the message that he wanted her away for a reason and decided not to question him. She went up the stairs but stayed at the top so she could see what was going on. Heechul stood there casually, acting like he normally would. He poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp. He smirked when he heard the door behind him open. He knew exactly who it was.  
"You're back." Heechul called out, keeping his back to him.   
"How did you know it was me?" Kyuhyun stepped into the room, pointing his gun at Heechul.  
"Intuition."   
"I'm sorry, Heechul. It's over now." Kyuhyun walked so he was now standing in front of him, the bar table being the only thing separating them. "You lost."   
"I have a rifle behind this counter that could prove you wrong right now." Heechul glared at him.  
"Yeah, you could shoot me. You could kill me. You really could. I have no doubt of it." Kyuhyun kept his stance. "But you won't. You're not that kind of person anymore."   
"Yeah?" Heechul scoffed. "Who says I'm not?"   
"You." Kyuhyun answered. "You swore that you wouldn't be the same good for nothing criminal you were before coming here. Killing me or anyone else would just prove you wrong. It doesn't have to be that way. There doesn't have to be anymore violence. I'm tired, Heechul. I've had enough violence to last me more than a lifetime and I'm sure you do, too. For once in our lives, we deserve to have a resolution that is peaceful and easy."   
"I've done too much to just give up now." Heechul frowned, his eyes averting to his feet.   
"No, you haven't." Heechul heard Siwon's voice behind him. He looked and dropped his jaw at the sight of seeing his best friend alive. "We are willing to compromise with you and work all of this out."  
"You're alive?" Heechul looked at Siwon in shock. "But how?"   
"That doesn't matter." Siwon answered. "Let's just talk about what we're going to do now. You're my best friend. I hate that I have to send you to jail, but we can work something out if you'd let us."   
"And what exactly would that be?"   
"Here's the deal, Heechul." Kyuhyun began explaining to him. "You, Shindong, and Leeteuk will go to jail. The crown will be returned to Sungmin. The money you gave to Leeteuk will go to your wife. You will remain in jail until Leenah delivers her baby. Once that happens, Leeteuk and Shindong will remain in jail and you will be free to take care of your family and provide for them."   
"And then Leeteuk will eventually be released from jail, right?" Heechul thought out loud as he went over this deal in his mind.   
"His and Shindong's release will depend on how long their sentence is." Siwon explained. "I know that you want Leeteuk gone, so I am willing to pay my own money to send him far away like you want."   
"But this deal will only be valid if you surrender right here, right now, to us." Kyuhyun lowered his gun. "If you surrender and let us arrest you right now, then everything will work out. If you for some reason decide to not cooperate, then there are two ways that can go. We can either arrest you anyway and keep you in jail for as long as we choose, or we'll shoot you dead right here. It's your choice. So what's it going to be?"   
Heechul clenched his jaw and bit his bottom lip. He just wanted what was best for Leenah and their child. He looked at Siwon, ready to say what his decision was going to be.   
"Go ahead. Arrest me." Heechul frowned. Siwon nodded and grabbed his arm to take him out of the saloon, putting his pistol to Heechul's head for precaution.   
"No!" Heechul heard Leenah cry out from the top of the staircase. He turned and looked at her and she ran down the steps and up to him. Siwon and Kyuhyun backed away when she came forth. In tears, she threw her arms around Heechul. "I can't let you go!"   
Heechul chuckled a little then sighed, hugging her back. "It will be okay, Leenah. I'm only going away for a little while. Just for a little while, my love."   
"This wasn't how it was supposed to be." She cried onto his shoulder. "You promised."   
"I know. I'm sorry." Heechul nuzzled his nose into her chestnut hair, taking in her lovely scent. "I am so sorry."   
"You said you did all of it for us. You didn't have to."  
"Yeah, I did. I still am."   
"I love you." She put both of her hands on his cheeks and gave him a soft kiss. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her with all the love and passion he could until Siwon touched his shoulder to let him know it was time to go. As Siwon took Heechul outside, Kyuhyun went over to the bar counter and picked up the troublesome crown so he could bring it to Sungmin. On the way out, he looked over at Leenah who was sobbing with one hand on her stomach.  
"I'll tell you one thing." Kyuhyun spoke up. She didn't acknowledge. "You bring out the best in him."   
That was Kyuhyun's final word on the matter and exited the saloon to join Siwon and the others in the victory. Siwon held Heechul's arm and pointed his pistol to his head for precaution and exited the saloon. Heechul held his arms up casually in surrender, making everyone rejoice. Except one. Once Donghae spotted Heechul, he felt his blood start to boil. When he looked at him now, all he could see was the person he had been hunting this whole time to kill. All he saw, was the man who killed Yesung. He wasn't going to let him get away again.   
"Donghae, no!" Eunhyuk tried pulling Donghae back when he started to try charging at Heechul. Donghae didn't listen and pushed them both off of him. He knew himself. He knew once he saw Heechul that he would become like this. Donghae ran after Heechul at full speed. He pushed past Ryeowook, Sungah, and Sungmin and reached Heechul, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.   
"Donghae, stop!" Kyuhyun called out to him and made Siwon lower his gun. Everyone watched as Donghae pinned Heechul to the ground. Heechul didn't bother to try fighting back. He put it together quickly that Donghae knew who he was. If Donghae was going to kill him, then he knew he deserved it.   
"You killed Yesung! Did you know him! Do you know what he went through! You don't know!" Donghae felt tears in his eyes as he looked at Heechul who was just staring blankly up at him with no expression on his face. "You tried to kill me and you killed him instead. Why didn't you kill me too!"   
"Donghae." Kyuhyun called out again. Donghae still wasn't listening. MinJi came up to Kyuhyun and he put his arm around her protectively.   
"You couldn't kill me before, so do it now." Donghae grabbed Heechul's rather limp hand and put his gun into it then made Heechul point it at his heart. "Kill me right now. It's what you wanted to do, right? That's what you were trying to do! So do it now!"   
"Donghae-" MinJi tried talking to him, but he interrupted her by continuing to shout at Heechul.   
"No? You can't do it now? That's fine, I guess." Donghae took the gun into his own hand and pointed it to Heechul's head. "Then I guess I will just kill you."   
"Donghae!" MinJi yelled, determined to get his attention. "I know exactly what you are feeling right now. The pain I have in my heart exists because of Kim Heechul, the same as you. I know how badly you want to avenge the one you care about. But I stand by what I said when I say that if I had to choose, I would choose to forgive. If I'm willing to try forgiving Heechul for what he did to me, then you can try too. You can't live with revenge in your heart forever. The only way to heal is to move on."  
"Listen to her, Donghae." Donghae heard Kyuhyun say behind him. "Look what became of me when I lived with revenge in my own heart. Killing those who hurt me didn't make me feel any better. It doesn't bring the ones you love back. All it does is make your heart become consumed with more anger and more pain and you are way less than the person you were before. It's not worth it. Heechul regrets what he did to you and he has to live with that for the rest of his life. That's his punishment. If you do this now, then that's what you will have to live with for the rest of your own life. That's your punishment."   
Donghae sighed as he took in their words of wisdom. He looked at Heechul for a long time as he thought about what he was going to do. He thought of Yesung. He knew Yesung wouldn't want him to become a murderer, especially if it was being done because of him. He took a deep breath and lowered his gun and got off of Heechul. Siwon helped Heechul stand and began tying his wrists with rope.   
"You made the right choice." Kyuhyun gave Donghae a nod.   
"I think it's best if I go." Donghae wiped his tears away. "I think it's very clear that I don't belong here."   
"Donghae, you don't have to leave." Kyuhyun reached out to him. "You were such a big help to us. You belong with us now after all this, don't you think?"   
"I think, now that I have no one to hunt any longer, I should do what I've always been best at." Donghae looked at Kyuhyun. "Leave and see where the train takes me."   
"Are you sure?" Kyuhyun asked.  
"Yeah." Donghae then looked at MinJi. "I'm guessing you're accepting his offer then?"   
"Yeah, I am." MinJi replied. "It was fun looking for you."   
"Thanks for caring." Donghae thanked her and bowed to them both.   
"Donghae!" Donghae turned around and saw SoonYee running up him. "I'm coming with you. Wherever you go, take me with you."   
Donghae smiled a little and gave her a hug. "Actually, SoonYee. I think it's best if you stay here with your sister and your friends."   
"What? No." SoonYee refused. He hated that she was starting to cry. "You said that when you leave that I would go with you. Why the sudden change of mind?"   
"It's alright, SoonYee. It's just that, after all that's happened, I have a lot of things that I need to sort out before I ever think of coming back here again. You were the first person I let myself grow close to in so long, I didn't know what to do with it. I have such a clean slate now. And now I can finally learn to heal, and become the man that I want to be. When I become that man, I will come back for you. I promise."   
"I just don't want you to go. Not without me with you." SoonYee ducked her head down and began crying. "I love you."   
"Hey, don't cry." Donghae lifted her head and wiped her tears away with his soft thumbs. He gave her a reassuring smile. "This isn't goodbye forever. We will see each other again. When I'm right for you, I will be back and we will be together."   
"You promise?" SoonYee looked at him with her big and innocent brown eyes.   
"I promise." Donghae then leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'll be seeing you."   
"I'll be waiting." SoonYee felt another tear trickle down her cheek. He kissed her one last time and left to go to the railroad.   
"Be safe out there, Donghae!" Kyuhyun called out to him. Donghae turned and bowed his head to him while Kyuhyun and MinJi waved goodbye. He turned again and began walking away then breaking out into a jog.   
"Bye, Donghae." MinJi whispered and Kyuhyun held her close to him.   
"Hey." Sungmin approached them, "I know this probably isn't the best time, but I'll take my crown back."   
"It's all yours." Kyuhyun handed the crown to him. Sungmin thanked him and went to put it in his deposit carriage to take to the bank later.   
"Sungah?" Ryeowook laced his fingers together with Sungah's. "When everyone leaves, I have something I want to give you."  
"Really?" Sungah smiled. "What is it?"   
"A letter." Ryeowook replied. "It's a very important letter."   
"Will you read it to me?"   
Ryeowook leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you want."   
Heechul looked around at everyone. They were happy he was defeated. They thought they had a victory. He hated them. Every single one of them. He thought about everything and realized something. He didn't care what kind of person he was anymore. The punishment he was receiving wasn't what he deserved. He didn't deserve the slack he was being given. He knew what he deserved, and he knew it's what he would get it if he did what he was about to do. There was no use in pretending that he wasn't still a good for nothing criminal. Deep down, he figured that he didn't do all this for the sole purpose of getting Leeteuk out of his life, or to better his life with Leenah. It was also because he loved crime. He thrived in it. He had missed it for so long, and all he had to do was make excuses for him to do it again. He meant what he said all those years ago to Leeteuk after he killed Yesung. After doing that, there was no reason to fear killing someone again. All he had to do, was do it again. Hearing everyone's cheers ringing in his ears, he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to have one final raid and win in his own way. He apologized to Leenah over and over in his mind and in his forsaken heart. He knew there was no coming back from this.   
Everything in that moment seemed to slow down. He jammed his elbow into Siwon's ribs and grabbed the pistol that was on his belt. Kyuhyun noticed right away and pushed MinJi out of the way. Heechul pointed his gun and shot Kyuhyun in his stomach. MinJi screamed and went after Heechul to disarm the gun from him. He shoved her off and shot again into the small crowd.  
Another gunshot went off, but it wasn't from Heechul. The gunshot went through the side of Heechul's head and he fell to the ground dead, rope still tied around his wrists. MinJi and the others looked over and saw Kangin on the roof of the building across from them. MinJi gave him a nod of thanks and he nodded back then made his way off the building.   
"He shot me." Kyuhyun groaned as he stood up. He looked at the blood on his shirt and groaned again. "Great, that's just great."   
"Are you okay?" MinJi rushed over to him and he chuckled.   
"I'll live." Kyuhyun brushed off her concern.  
"Is everyone else okay?" Sungmin called out to everyone and nearly everyone nodded. He couldn't help but notice a small whimper coming from somewhere in the crowd.  
"Sungah..."  
Kyuhyun rushed over, ignoring the pain of his gunshot wound, and saw a sight that he thought he would never have to see. He saw Ryeowook in tears as he held Sungah in his arms. She was still alive, but her breathing was hitched and fast. He saw where the blood was coming from, and realized that she had been shot right through her lung. With the amount blood protruding, there was no doubt the gunshot took one of her arteries. There was nothing they could do.  
"Ryeowook-" Kyuhyun took a step closer.  
"Get away! Stay away all of you!" Ryeowook growled at all of them. He turned back to Sungah and brushed some of her golden blonde hair away from her beautiful face.  
"Sungah, I'm so sorry."  
Sungah's breathing hitched more as she struggled to speak, "D-D...Don't be sorry."  
"I've done nothing but fail you your whole life."   
"N-No. You haven't." Sungah lifted a shaky hand and wiped his tears. She felt tears falling down her own cheeks as well. "Y-You...You could...You could never fail me."   
"Please don't leave me, Sungah. I love you, please." Ryeowook muttered through his tears. "Don't leave me."   
Sungah opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out.   
"What, Sungah? Please, tell me."  
"N-N...No matter where I go...I will-I will...I will always find..."  
She closed her eyes, and her breathing hitched one last time. Everyone stood around them and watched, since it was the only thing they could do. Everyone felt tears falling down their own faces now. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, MinJi, Kyuhyun. Seeing her sister like that made SoonYee cry uncontrollably. She cried onto Eunhyuk's shoulder and he held her for comfort.   
Ryeowook looked at Sungah lying dead in his arms. It looked as if she were sleeping, only eternal. He held her limp body close and kissed her head. He set her down gently and stood up, staying right beside her. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. He looked at the ground and cried more. He didn't care how pathetic he looked in front of everyone anymore. He cared about nothing now. He couldn't even kill Heechul out of revenge because he was already dead.  
"Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun reached out to him, "You and I both just lost someone very important to us. We are in pain, but you have to listen to me. You have to think about what she would want you to do."   
Ryeowook's breathing became heavy from all the feelings he was having at the same time. He felt angry, sad, heartbroken, but most of all, he felt empty. He heard Kyuhyun loud and clear. He knew what the right choice was and he wasn't going to hesitate to do it. They would always be together no matter what. He reached his hand onto his belt and pulled out his gun then pointed it to the side of his head.   
"No, Ryeowook no!" Kyuhyun went to rush up to him so he could stop him, but Ryeowook instantly pulled the trigger, making his now dead body collapse onto Sungah. Kyuhyun clenched his fist and lowered it, allowing himself to break down in tears.  
Kyuhyun knelt down and caressed Sungah's cheek with the back of his hand. He then rested his hand on Ryeowook's shoulder. Before standing, he gently moved Ryeowook's body so that he was next to Sungah. He sniffled as he took a moment to hold both of their hands. Heartbroken for him and seeing her friends dead together, MinJi knelt down beside him and let him cry on her shoulder while she rubbed his back and cried with him. Behind them, they heard Leeteuk and Shindong awakening from the head trauma they had received.  
"What's going on?" Shindong rubbed his eyes as he sat up.   
"Cousin!" Leeteuk stumbled to his feet and ran to Heechul's dead body. "No! Who did this to you!"  
"Leeteuk-" Siwon was also standing by Heechul and attempted to calm Leeteuk down. Leeteuk wasn't having it.   
"Who killed him? I demand to know!" Leeteuk looked around at everyone. Leeteuk's shouting made Leenah run outside to see if she heard him correctly. She knew she heard shots and her hunch was right. Something, somehow, had gone incredibly wrong. Right at her feet, she saw her husband's dead body.  
All Leenah could do was release a blood curtailing scream from the bottom of her broken heart. She sat on her knees and lifted Heechul's head onto her lap. She ran her fingers through his black hair as she sobbed. Siwon went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away roughly.   
"It was me." Kangin spoke up, making Leeteuk and Leenah look at him. "I had to. I'm sorry."   
"No! You didn't!" Leenah glared at him with all the hate she could. "I don't care what he did. I don't care who he is! I loved him! You had no right to take him from me!"   
"It was orders that I gave him, Leenah." Kyuhyun frowned, still standing by Sungah and Ryeowook. "I'm sorry."   
"I'm so sorry, baby cousin." Leeteuk hugged Heechul's dead body and cried with Leenah. "I would've given my life for you."   
"Siwon, I need you for a moment." Kyuhyun called him as he stood. Siwon came to Kyuhyun and asked him what he thinks they should do. "I need your agreement on something."   
"What is it?" Siwon asked.   
"None, and I mean none of this, ever happened." Kyuhyun looked at Sungah and Ryeowook and cried. "We were never here. We never existed. Do you understand?"   
"I'm sorry, but I can't say that I do."   
"You captured Heechul, Leeteuk, and Shindong. You did, okay? Not me, not Ryeowook, not Sungah, or Sungmin or Eunhyuk. You did. Donghae helped, but he left immediately after it was over. These deaths never happened because you will erase us from history. We're a myth. We don't exist. Do you understand me now?"   
"Yes, I do now." Siwon nodded. Kyuhyun never took his eyes away from his beloved Sungah, and his good friend Ryeowook, both of them lying there dead together.  
"No one will ever know we were here. No one will know..."


	21. The Letter (Epilogue)

"I think you all have seen enough today." Oh MinJi shooed off the eager people who didn't want to leave just yet. They had all heard the rumors from their own towns and had come here to see if any of it was true.

"Surely you won't send me off anytime soon." The man who had spoken to her just a minute earlier smiled at her beneath his hat.

"Of course not," MinJi got close once everyone had began walking off, "Cho Kyuhyun."

"You know, I did say you couldn't go telling all the new people what really happened."

"I didn't. I was nothing but hypothetical the entire time."

"You never did like listening." 

"Boss?" Eunhyuk, who was standing near Kyuhyun in his own hat, tapped his shoulder, "They're here."

"Where are they?"

"I just saw them enter the-" Eunhyuk paused as he pointed to the building. It was a place no one, especially them, have set foot in since that day five years ago. "-The barber shop."

"Very well." Kyuhyun remained composed.

"Hey, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin spoke up from behind him. "When Ryeowook's office was being cleared out, I had found this."

Sungmin handed Kyuhyun a white envelope that contained a letter. It was Ryeowook's letter to Sungah.

"I was holding onto it because I wanted to wait until you were ready." Sungmin continued. "Do you feel like you are?"

"Of course." Kyuhyun forced a smile a took the envelope from him. "You three go on ahead. I'll meet you inside."

"Just don't take too long." MinJi felt herself back off when she saw him holding the letter, "Let's go, boys."

Kyuhyun waited for MinJi, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin to be gone. He took a moment and just stared at the envelope before forcing himself to open it as gently as he could. It occurred to him that he didn't even know what Ryeowook's handwriting looked like until now.

"My dear love Sungah,

We'll be doing dangerous tasks today. I'm not going to lie, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of you getting hurt, I'm afraid of us not succeeding. If anything should go wrong, I just wanted to write my feelings for you right now, just in case I won't be able to say this later.  
If we do succeed today, I will give you this letter and will read it out loud if you want me to. I love you so much, Kim Sungah. With that, I have a very important question for you. Since we love each other so dearly, will you marry me? Nothing will make me happier than to hear your sweet voice saying yes, or to see your beautiful smile as you say it. I hope your answer is yes. I know it's something I should've had the courage to ask a long time ago. I love you Sungah.

With all my heart sincerely, Kim Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun felt his eyes tearing up. He sniffled to try stopping them. He wanted to tell Ryeowook how sorry he was. He was sorry for not being able to protect them. He was sorry for getting him involved. He couldn't help but think if he hadn't offered Ryeowook in the first place, he would still be alive with Sungah right now and they would've been married with his blessing. Most of all, he was sorry for the fact that no one except for the selected few will ever know of their existence. Kim Sungah, her memory along with Ryeowook's, would die with them.

"I'm sorry, Ryeowook. I am so sorry."

It took a few minutes for him to pull himself together. Once he did, he toughened his stance and made his way to the barren barber shop. In front of the door, he saw Kangin.

"You brought him here safely?" Kyuhyun asked him.

"Of course. Me and Donghae." Kangin assured him. "I'll keep watch out here, just to be sure no one tries getting in."

Kyuhyun put a hand on Kangin's shoulder. "Thank you, Kangin."

Kyuhyun opened the door and shut it behind him. Inside he saw his beloved MinJi standing with Eunhyuk and Sungmin. He also saw Donghae sitting across from the person he and Kangin had brought from a faraway town. His wrists were tied behind the chair he was sitting in with a bag over his head.

"Thanks for the idea." Kyuhyun glanced at MinJi.

"It was no problem," Donghae replied, "Boss."

"See? You're getting used to calling me that now. I knew you would." Kyuhyun laughed. He approached the young man and used his knife to untie him. He then removed the bag from his head and stood in front of him.

"Kyuhyun?" His voice sounded so surprised. Cho Kyuhyun was not someone he was expecting to see ever again.

"Long time no see! Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid, Zhoumi."

"Why am I here?"

"Zhoumi," Kyuhyun gestured for Donghae to stand so he could sit in the chair instead. Once he sat, he crossed one leg over the other and smiled. "I would like to make you an offer."


End file.
